The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto
by HawkSilverstep
Summary: What if Naruto had done things differently the night of his graduation? What if he had learned something else from the scroll?
1. Naruto Uzumaki: Konoha Shinobi

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (etc. etc.)that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter will have more narrator interruption than future ones, since the story is just being set up. The "interrupting narrator" is common in my writing style, but he won't usually be this prominent. This first chapter will also involve a lot more summary than future chapters, as this is not my story, but rather a slight alteration of the canon storyline. This story will feature a powerful Naruto, but not godlike, and with a powerful enemy (eventually). He will be somewhat different personality wise from the canon. If you don't like that, sorry, don't read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not a good day. Of course, In Konoha, most days were "not a good day" for Naruto Uzumaki. For a reason he couldn't explain, the villagers hated him with a passion. He didn't understand why, he'd never done anything to them (that he knew of). Still, he struggled on, and the life that he remembered had been comfortable enough (considering his circumstances anyway) for him to get by.

Despite his distinct lack of family (Did I fail to mention that? Yes…his parents are dead…you'll learn about that later if you don't already know) and being ostracized by the village, Naruto had a decidedly upbeat, trusting personality, one that showed in his daily activities. So it was that when a Chuunin instructor by the name of Mizuki informed him of an alternative graduation method (because he had failed the first one, obviously) he took the chance without a second thought.

The Forbidden Scroll was spread across the ground in front of Naruto. He'd been training himself from it for hours now, and had mastered one technique from the scroll successfully: Kage Bunshin, the Shadow Clone Technique. Even that had constant training in those hours in order to master. It was while he was looking through the technique's description a bit more that someone else showed up: Iruka, and then, a short time after, Mizuki.

Naruto was shocked by the revelation that occurred in the next few minutes, that HE was in fact the container of the nine tailed fox that so nearly destroyed Konoha years before. It explained so much. In the end, though, It would make life easier knowing. After all, he now knew he was not the one at fault. They were plain and simple, complete morons. If that was how they thought, who would want to be friends with people like them anyway? Thought like this went through Naruto's head until Mizuki attacked him, and Iruka took the blow for him.

It was then that his training kicked in. Mizuki could not be allowed to get the scroll; though he wondered why Mizuki couldn't have gotten it himself…he'd practically just waltzed in and taken it, after all. So Naruto did something he hated doing, he ran. He ran directly away from Mizuki and Iruka, toward his home. The moment he was out of sight or Mizuki, he put his rather simple plan into effect. A single clone, with a copy of the scroll, switched copies with the real Naruto, who, a fake scroll one his back, turned and charged back toward Mizuki as his clone took the real scroll to Naruto's home.

Naruto stood his ground in front of Mizuki, who had begun to chase him as he ran. "Give me the scroll, brat."

"You hurt Iruka…that was a bad idea."

"It should've been you, you demon brat. Now give me the scroll, before I have to kill you and take it anyway."

"Try it. You try to touch me or Iruka-sensei, and I will destroy you"

"I'll kill both of you in one hit, Demon fox."

Naruto's mind was churning. Mizuki was even worse than the rest of the village…He pretended to care, and then threw him to the dogs. "You bastard," He growled, drawing a kunai from the pouch on his hip. "You BASTARD!" His eyes were vertical slits as he placed his hands into the first seal "I will tear you apart" and still when he finished the last. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto clones filled the area, in trees, the ground, spreading throughout the surroundings. Mizuki seemed astounded. "Wh…what is this?!"

Without giving the chance for a second comment, all the Naruto's released their kunai toward Mizuki. He had no chance to react. A Thousand kunai filled the air and struck the Chuunin where he stood. He was unmistakably dead (with no chance of a return in a ridiculous filler arc, for example).

Meanwhile, at Naruto's apartment, his clone has the scroll laid out across the floor, his eyes scanning across it, copying anything of interest from the writings and diagrams onto another smaller scroll beside it. There were only a few techniques on the scroll that Naruto felt any interest in, and one in particular caught the clone's eye. It was not so much a technique as a description of the history of one, explaining the origins of many of the summoning contracts Ninjas used in their work. He copied the information as quickly as he could, and then moved on to the next technique.

Back in the woods, Naruto had left Mizuki's body and returned to his sensei. Iruka frowned. "You killed him."

Naruto's face was dark. "He tried to kill me. He tricked me. He USED me. He deserved nothing better. I couldn't ask for a more justified first kill. Still…" He trailed off, a somewhat troubled look on his face.

Iruka looked at his student, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Naruto…What Mizuki said…"

Naruto interrupted. "Don't worry…It made things better, not worse. I know the reason behind their hatred now…and I know who I am, regardless of the fox. If they can't accept me, they aren't worth my time.

Iruka's face held a full smile now. "Naruto…I want you to have this." He slipped his headband loose and tied it around Naruto's forehead. "Congratulations on graduating."

Naruto's eyes widened, with convenient timing, as he was also surprised by the sudden flow of information he got from his clone as it de-summoned itself. The scroll and its copied counterpart were both hidden, separately, in his house. "Sensei…before we return…the real scroll is hidden at my house." The scroll on his back disappears in a puff of smoke. "We should probably go get it and return it, huh?"

Iruka sighed. "When did you…? Ah, never mind, let's get it…the village is probably in an uproar. I'll go with you and explain what happened to the others…I can walk well enough."

Naruto nodded. "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked at Naruto with his eyebrow raised.

"Can we go get some ramen afterward?"

Iruka sighed. "Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day when Naruto next looked at the copied scroll his clone had made. He'd only gotten a few things from it, and several of them he doubted he'd be able to achieve for quite some time. He read over the story of the summoning contracts, skimming over some until he found one of interest. Most summoning had one this in common: A summoning contract. From what he could see though, there were many techniques that were technically summoning that didn't require a contract. The user simply forced the summoning to occur, as was the case with the Impure Resurrection and probably a few of the non-sentient summons. The seal used on the summoning scroll was what was important, until a more permanent contract could be formed. So what he needed to do to improve the technique was figure out how the seals themselves worked, and he could make his own summoning contracts! Most ninja didn't have the kind of chakra to force a summoning, but with the Kyuubi sealed into him, he shouldn't have any problem. After all, the scroll had said summoning more than a few dozen Shadow clones was practically unheard of. He'd summoned more than a thousand, easily.

So he set to work analyzing the seals that made up a summoning scroll. It wasn't nearly as complicated as he'd expected, and ultimately, the only thing he'd need to change is the symbols representing the target. So he found what he thought he needed. A set of symbols that should let him summon a HUMAN. He could imagine the possibilities. If a ninja were able to summon other ninja at will…defense and attacks would be that much easier. Ninja could be shifted around at a moment's notice. But so far as he knew, no one had tried it before. (He was wrong…no one had succeeded, but , many had tried…still…that is a story for another time).

He took out a scroll and began to paint the necessary symbol across it, taking care not to leave any mistakes. As he finished up, giving the ink a chance to dry before he tested it. What he didn't realize, was that of the three symbols around the edge of the scroll, "body", "mind", and "spirit", only two were written properly. The symbol for "body" was missing a simple stroke, and that made it meaningless, simply a bit of extra ink on the scroll. Naruto, being a 12 year old who had never done well in school, and was rather impatient on top of that, didn't notice his mistake. So it was that when he swiped the blood from his thumb across the seal and planted his hand in the center, things did not happen as he expected. He fed a massive amount of chakra into the seal, more or less releasing it as a flood, not bothering any attempt at control. The energy flowing through the scroll exploded outward and threw him backwards, and when he opened his eyes again, the center of the seal, when the symbol for "human" had been, was burned completely away.

_What just happened?_

A very good question, as is this: Where am I? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter one. Make sure to review, I want to know what you guys think. More reviews=more motivation for me to write. The next chapter should be more interesting, but i'd like people to tell me what they think is happening, and tell me what they think of the concept thusfar.


	2. Enter, Uryuu, the First Mind!

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (etc. etc.)that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto fed a massive amount of chakra into the seal, more or less releasing it as a flood, not bothering any attempt at control. The energy flowing through the scroll exploded outward and threw him backwards, and when he opened his eyes again, the center of the seal, when the symbol for "human" had been, was burned completely away.

_What just happened?_

A very good question, as is this: Why am I here? 

Naruto looked rapidly around the clearing, drawing a kunai. "Who's there?"

You won't find me like that. I'm stuck inside your mind. It's quite dull in here. You can't be the brightest of individuals. Care to tell me how I got here?

Naruto blinked. _Who are you? Kyuubi?_

Kyuubi? I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Uryuu Ishida. I am the last Quincy. You still haven't told me…How did I get inside your head, you fool.

Naruto approached the smoldering scroll on the ground. The center was gone, and the only thing left was the main circle of symbols and the three symbols around the very edge. _It must be something about the summoning I tried to do. It was supposed to summon a person from the village._

Runes? A summoning? I've never seen anything like this. Who…and what…are you?

Naruto picked up the scroll and rolled it up. He began walking toward his apartment. _I'm Uzumaki Naruto…a ninja of Konoha. _

A ninja…You aren't a shinigami? You're a human? With that power? How?

_I…don't know what you mean. Most ninja have less chakra than me, but still, I'm nothing unusual other than that._ (Oh the Irony)

Naruto frowned. You said you were in my head…what do you mean by that? Are you sharing what I see and feel?

No. I'm in your mindscape. There's…a lot of water. It looks like a sewer in here. There's a cage, and…It would be easier for you to join me here. You should be able to enter the mindscape.

My mindscape…a cage? I…I'll try. Naruto waited until he reached his apartment and laid on his bed. I don't know how to do this.

Just concentrate. It's your mind, it should be easy to enter your own mindscape.

Naruto closed his eyes. His mind was churning. It was hard to concentrate on anything, much less something he'd never done before. He didn't even know what a mindscape WAS, much less how to enter it. How had this happened? He was supposed to summon a person, not some…insane spirit…and what was a Quincy anyway?

As he thought through these things, though, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, and when he next opened his eyes, it was to a dark tunnel. The floor was covered with dark water, and an eerie light streamed from one end. Naruto looked around and started walking toward the light area. That's when he saw it: a silhouette at the end of the tunnel. As he got closer he could see more detail. The figure was a boy, he looked to be a few years older than Naruto himself, dressed in white, his hair long in front, framing a face that had a pair of rectangular glasses. His shirt looked similar to a doctors coat, but simpler, and with a bluish stripe down the center where the sides met. "Naruto…"

"Uryuu? I don't really know what's ha…"

"What kind of ninja wears an orange jumpsuit?"

"…ppening…wait…what?"

"You said you were a ninja. You are wearing a bright orange outfit. That's complete foolishness. You'll stand out no matter where you fight."

Naruto blinked again. "It's…I like orange." He finished stupidly.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his face a little. "Obviously. Regardless, that's not what's important now. We need to figure out what is going on here. Can you tell me a little more about the…summoning you mentioned?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I found instructions for the summoning technique in a scroll I…borrowed. I was trying to modify it to summon people, but something messed up. Instead of a person on the outside, I got you, inside my mind."

"Can you send me back? I'd rather not spend all my time here in this…place."

Naruto frowned. "I don't even know how you got here yet. I wouldn't know how to send you back…yet…I'll ask for help if I have to, but I'll figure something out."

Uryuu sighed. "I see. I understand. Very well, In that case, I have another question. What is that?" Uryuu was pointing at the back wall of the room behind him. "…and don't say 'A cage.'"

Naruto walked past Uryuu quickly and toward the massive bars. The lights in the room didn't extend into the cage. The bars were several inches thick, and a single paper tag in the center said "seal". Beyond the bars, he couldn't see much of anything…at first. As he adjusted to the darkness, he could make out a shape curled up inside the cell. The shape of an enormous fox. Naruto whispered to no one. "Kyuubi…"

Uryuu had apparently come up behind him. "Kyuubi? That's what you were talking about. What is it? Why is there a giant fox in your mindscape?"

Naruto scowls. "He's…a demon. The Nine-tailed Fox, strongest of the tailed beasts. He was sealed inside me when I was a baby…I just found out about it last night."

Uryuu sighed. "A demon…and you just found out it was inside you?"

"**He didn't know of me because I didn't reveal myself. I suppose that is now a moot point."**

Both boys turned back to the cage to see the enormous fox was now awake, raisingits head and directing it's gaze toward them.

"**The two of you are very loud. I don't suppose you would mind quieting down?"**

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "That's not very demon-like of you. I was expecting something less…" He trailed off as he spotted Naruto's face.

Naruto's face was contorted in what could only be described as fury. "You…YOU are the reason everything is wrong in my life. YOU made the villagers hate me. You are the one who destroyed so much of Konoha. You damn fox…how dare you sit there so calmly. Practically my entire life is entirely your fault."

"**No…no I don't believe it is. I'm a demon, boy, but that doesn't make me evil. I'm no saint, but I don't have any responsibility for those events you mentioned…while it was my body that did it, my mind was not involved."**

Naruto still seemed furious. "Why should I believe anything you say."

"**I can show you…While we are in your mindscape, I can share our memories. All I need is the two of your permissions."**

Naruto was able to calm himself down for the most part after that. "Fine. Show me then."

Uryuu paused. "You said share memories, not show us yours. Does this go both ways?"

The Kyuubi laughed. **"Very astute, young human. Correct…the sharing of memories is two-way…it is a connection between minds, not a simple information transfer. The experiences of each person fuse to a degree…It can change people, but only so much as you let it. Do you accept?"**

Uryuu glanced at Naruto, then back. "I do accept…to find more about where I am."

The Kyuubi smirked behind the cage bars. **"Well then…I'll begin." **The demonic eyes inside the cage closed, and the process started with an image in the minds of the three beings: one of the attack almost 13 years before, then a flash of an orange spiral mask, and a single red eye, a flash of movement, and a man with yellow hair standing in a clearing in front of the giant fox. The details began to fill themselves in from the fox's memories. The first man, the one behind the mask, approaching the fox inside his own mindscape, the second time the man had approached him. Madara Uchiha removed his mask to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan, and with it took control of the Kyuubi in order to get revenge on Konoha for refusing him. He forced the attack, and the Fourth Hokage, knowing of this, chose to seal the Kyuubi into a child. The Kyuubi saw the child, Naruto held in the arms of a crying woman, before being taken by the yellow haired man, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. The fox saw all this while trapped in his own mind, while his body tried to destroy those he saw in front of him. A silver haired man with one eye covered and another with long white hair tried together to hold him off as the Hokage began the sealing process with the infant now lying at his feet. As the massive fox stumbled away from the powerful attacks of the ninja, he could see Minato laying a hand on the shoulder of a far older man, who both Naruto and the Kyuubi recognized as the Third Hokage. He spoke something to him and then to the other two ninja in turn quickly before returning to his task. The Kyuubi's sharp eyes saw him begin, with a single tear running down his face, begin the sealing, as he placed the first half of the seal on the infant's stomach, before the Death God rose behind him and pulled the fox's soul out of his body in moments.

He knew no more until he awoke inside the cage in Naruto's mind some time later. He didn't understand what had occurred completely, but he knew enough to know where he was. So, he began the process of planning for himself. He started preparing his new vessel for his power. They all saw how he fed Naruto's coils with his Chakra, slowly expanding them. He wouldn't allow his host to be weak…at least unless he could get out, this body would become powerful. When Naruto found out about him…He could grant him enormous power, and earn himself his freedom…even if only in part.

They all saw as time passed and the Kyuubi's mindset changed. He was never a perfect being, but he wasn't ever truly evil, just perhaps selfish, and of course his power had over the many years, "gone to his head" so to speak. Still, part of him when he was sealed hated it, hated the man who had done this too him, and hated the boy he was sealed inside. He would escape though, and that would be revenge enough, as the boy would never survive him overpowering the seal.

This changed as the Kyuubi watched Naruto's life. He began to realize the boy was no more responsible for the Kyuubi's fate than he was for his own, which was proving to be a devastatingly poor one indeed. He was hated and all but exiled by his fellow villagers and even many among the Shinobi populace. Naruto's own memories began to mix with the fox's and they saw more and more of his life, all the way to the previous day when Kyuubi had lent Naruto the power to defeat Mizuki and just a few minutes before when he had performed the summoning.

As more and more memories entered the connected minds of the three, they understood each other better, and better understood the situation they were in. So when the stream of memories ended, the three, having viewed more than three decades of memories in a short moment, had no doubt of the intentions of any of the others.

"**So you see…I may not have the purest intentions in what I am about to offer, but I do do it with no intention of causing anyone harm. Except one man…the Uchiha Founder who caused this. Him I intend to cause many, many kinds of harm, all of them painful and terrible. You know what I offer…I grant you power…you grant me my freedom from this prison in your mind. My body is gone, and I cannot return to even a shadow of my former self without destroying the seal and yourself…but my mind can be free…That is what I ask of you…the freedom to leave this cage and inhabit a physical body…even a limited one. That is why I pushed you, without your realizing, to learn the shadow clone technique. I can inhabit and alter the body of a clone to suit my needs. Uryuu should be able to possess such a clone as well, though his alterations will be far more limited than my own without such power as I have."**

Naruto was hardly listening. He was looking down at the water-soaked stone floor, his reflection looking back at him. "Yondaime…he was…was he…my father?"

The Kyuubi went silent for a moment. **"I believe so…How did you know?"**

Naruto smiled weakly. "I could tell…from his face and the way he acted…and he looks so much like me.

Uryuu was silent. "I know what went wrong."

Naruto turned. "What?" He looked confused.

"I know why your summoning didn't work. You made a mistake in the seal. The symbol you used for body…when I saw it in the book in your memories…there was another line in the center."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto. **"Yes…that would make sense…I see it now too…you've summoned his mind and soul…but left the body behind. That helps, but It doesn't help send him back. I know that a typical summoning uses a chakra flow through the summoning's body to return them to their own world or previous location. I've never seen a summoning of a soul, much less a way to return that soul…"**

Uryuu interrupts. "In other words, I'm stuck here until he figures out a way to return me. I understand. Fine…" He turned to Naruto "Until such a time as I can return to my own world, I'll do whatever I can to help you be successful. If you die on some ridiculous mission I'll never get back. So long as I have your word to try and help return me to my world."

Naruto nodded. "I feel…different…like I can think more clearly now. Did something happen during the memory link?"

Kyuubi approached the bars and even as he did, his body shrank to the height and rough shape of a human, though still extremely fox-like in appearance. ** "Our memories combined…That experience has changed us. We each gained a bit of the others in our mind because of that link. Experiences and memories shape a person…so these new memories have shaped your thoughts some as they did the original owner."**

Naruto gave his first real smile in a long time. "Well…how do we do this then…this power you said you'd grant me…and how do I release you."

"**I am already working the changes on your body. You'll gain many of my natural traits, to a lesser extent. Your chakra will continue to grow, and your control of it should increase, you'll be faster, stronger, more agile…you'll heal faster than you did even before, and you'll be able to change your appearance. I suspect it will be minor changes, and limited to things of similar size, but I won't know for certain…I've never granted my power to a human before. As for releasing me…You should be able to change this mindscape at will. You'll see what to do in a moment."**

With that the Kyuubi shifted back into its true shape, and appeared to be once again sleeping until a human shape appeared from out of its body. Naruto was shocked to see what appeared to be a female version of himself, but with real whiskers, fox ears, and a tail, approach the bars of the cage. "My full power will remain sleeping inside that part of my soul…my consciousness will inhabit this form. Simply free this body from the cage and I will be able to leave."

Naruto blinked. "You…you're a girl?"

The female Naruto grinned. "Ah…I forgot you saw only my memories from that day onward…no…I don't have a true gender…I'm a shapechanger by nature. I take whichever appearance I wish. I've learned that females tend to be more…useful…in certain ways, than males…and they tend to be underestimated more easily."

Naruto nodded to himself absently. He concentrated and the room about them changed. Instead of the wet, dark, dingy tunnels, they were soon standing in a replica of part of Konoha…but empty of all people. It wasn't perfect, but anyone who had been there would recognize it for what it was. The cage the Kyuubi was in was no longer a dark nook in a corner, but instead a brightly lit large dome. The bars in front of the female Kyuubi form separated and allowed her to step through, before sealing back into normal bars.

"Will you and Uryuu be able to enter my clones once I leave my mindscape?"

Kyuubi answered with a nod. "Your clones appeared previously in the mindscape as more exit tunnels, smaller than your own. Were I not caged, I could have entered any of them at will."

Uryuu nods. "Then he should go…The sooner we get into the real world, the sooner we can try to figure things out."

Naruto nodded, and without another moment's hesitation, walked through what was now the village gate, out of his mindscape and into the real world.

Naruto sat up with a start from his bed and looked at the clock. No time had passed…the clock was on the same hour and minute as it had when he first entered his mindscape. He felt exhausted…In his mind, he had lived nearly 40 years as three individuals in the span of a few minutes, only to realize that those few minutes was actually only a single second. His body was fine, but mentally, Naruto felt tired. Rubbing his temples with one hand stretched across his forehead, he stood slowly up. After a moment, he put his hands into a seal, and two shadow clones appeared beside him. Naruto blinked as he realized he hadn't spoken the technique name out loud. He was distracted from his thinking, though, when the first shadow clone changed its appearance, becoming an exact duplicate of Uryuu in a few seconds.

The second clone changed a few seconds later, the same appearance as Kyuubi had taken inside his mind. Naruto frowned. "If you go out looking like that, the villagers will probably riot."

Kyuubi looked down. "Indeed…I suppose they would. One moment then." A moment later, the girl's hair changed, from two ponytails of blonde hair into reddish hair, and it became even longer. The ears, whiskers(and the marks that Naruto himself had), and tail disappeared, and the orange jumpsuit became a black outfit with reddish-orange accents, similar to the jumpsuit, but tighter fitting. Her eyes remained the same blue they were before. "Better?"

Naruto nodded. "Much. I have to go to the graduation ceremony and find out my team. You two can come, but you'll need to wait outside or go back into my mindscape…I don't want everyone knowing about you, and they'll ask questions if you come in with me."

The other two nod, with Uryuu then pushing his glasses up on his face again. It is a short time later that the shadow clones are dispelled and Naruto was sitting in a seat among numerous other new graduates.

One of them decided he had a point to prove by humiliating Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here? Only those who passed are supposed to be here."

Naruto gave the boy a look and pointed at the forehead protector on his head. The cloth was a little stained with blood from the previous night, but the metal shone bright and clean. "Idiot. Don't you see this?"

The boy seemed surprised, and raised an eyebrow. He walked away, shaking his head.

**Can I eat him?**

Naruto blinked. _What? No…_

**Fine…I haven't gotten to fight anyone in over a decade. You'll have to let me out soon.**

_I will…later._

"Naruto!" The aforementioned boy looked up to see a pink-haired kunoichi standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Sakura-ch…" he started, before she interrupted. "Move your ass out of the way, I want to sit on the other side of you!" _What?_ He looked to the side and saw a dark haired boy sitting there. _Uchiha Sasuke…the most popular boy in our class…For the life of me I don't see why._

After a few moments of squealing fangirlishness, Sakura sat down next to the brooding emo boy about the time Iruka entered the room. (No, not happening…those of you who would care know what I mean…NOT HAPPENING! You heard me.) Iruka turned to the group and began to speak. "Alright, settle down….I'll assign you all teams, and you'll be assigned a room to go meet with your Jounin Sensei. So now, all of you are real shinobi now, and…."

So it was that Naruto found himself sitting across an otherwise empty room from Uchiha Sasuke and his obsessed fangirl Haruno Sakura. _Kami must hate me…_

Yes, I could understand how those two wouldn't be your top choice for teammates.

It was at this point, already three hours later than they had been sent into the room to wait, that the door opened, and Naruto saw the face of his Jounin-sensei for the first time.

"YOU!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two done. Please Read and Review. I want feedback, or I won't continue this story very long. Thanks for your support.


	3. The First Test of a True Shinobi!

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.)that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it was that Naruto found himself sitting across an otherwise empty room from Uchiha Sasuke and his obsessed fangirl Haruno Sakura. _Kami must hate me…_

Yes, I could understand how those two wouldn't be your top choice for teammates.

It was at this point, already three hours later than they had been sent into the room to wait, that the door opened, and Naruto saw the face of his Jounin-sensei for the first time.

"YOU!"

The Silver-haired Jounin scratched his forehead quizzically. "Nani?"

"You were there! You're the one who was with my f…I mean…the fourth."

The Jounin's eye widened for a moment, and the two other Genin looked at each other.

"What's with the outburst, Dobe?" The black haired Uchiha-teme said, his chin resting on his hands.

Naruto scowled. "Never mind, Teme…you wouldn't care anyway."

The silver haired Jounin coughed once. The group's attention shifted. "He…My first impression is…I don't like you guys." He paused. "Follow me." He led them to a spot on top of a nearby building. "Alright…Let's start with introductions. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

Naruto pointed at their new sensei. "Shouldn't you go first, Sensei?"

"Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Well, I have lots of hobbies….Anyway, your turn, on the right." He pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, and people who like me for who I am. I dislike shallow people who judge others without really knowing anything about them. My dream…is to prove myself to this village and become the greatest Hokage. My hobbies are pranks and jokes, mostly."

"I see…next." He motioned to Sasuke, whose lower face was covered by his intertwined fingers.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike, and I don't really like anything. My ambition…I don't want to use the word dream…is to kill a certain man, and to revive my clan."

"Ok…lastly, you." He nodded toward the pink-haired waste of space…I mean kunoichi.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is (chicken-haired emos)….uh…well…the person that I like is (the chicken-haired emo teme)…should I say my dream for the future (is to have the chicken-haired emo teme's babies)…? The thing I dislike is Naruto. My hobby is (stalking the chicken-hair emo teme, of course)…"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and gave them a bored look. "Well, that's enough for now. We'll start our duties tomorrow. We'll be doing survival training."

The following burst of complaints only got worse when Kakashi revealed the average passing rate for the training exam to be less than 33%.

"Meet me on the training field tomorrow morning. I'd skip breakfast…you'll throw up."

A short while later they disappeared in various directions to prepare for the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was the first to arrive, and when he did, it was not in his usual attire. His outfit had changed to match more closely to that of the clothes Kyuubi had worn in her…its…second form, though not as tight fitting. Uryuu and Kyuubi had both insisted his outfit needed redoing…and after a short argument, he agreed. His jumpsuit was now not so baggy, and the main color of it was black, with some dark orange accents. His shinobi headband appeared to have been painted a dull black, and he wore a belt with a matching, but smaller, metal plate for the buckle. He had black fingerless gloves, and a small satchel strapped to his hip for his weapons and supplies.

Sakura arrived next, about fifteen minutes early, ten minutes after Naruto. She saw him lying against a tree, his face covered by a book. "Who are you? We were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei here, I thought…" As she looked at the blond a bit more, even with the drastic change, she realized her mistake. "…Naruto?"

"Last I checked that was still my name."

Sakura frowned. "Why do you look so different?"

Naruto pulled the book from his face and raised an eyebrow. "I changed clothes. That's what happens when you change outfits…you look different. Besides, I would think you'd be happy, all of you teased me for years about that orange monstrosity."

Sakura looked shocked "I…I don't…" A moment later her expression changed to a scowl. "Naruto-baka! You're just trying to impress me again! I'm not interested. You'll never be as cool as Sasuke-kun, no matter what you wear."

Naruto snorted. "Right, because I really need to prove myself against the 'great emo avenger'. He makes the cow on my milk carton look cool, Sakura-san."

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed, swinging a punch at his face. It never landed. Naruto's hand intercepted and stopped it inches from his face.

"Don't try to hit me again, Sakura-san. I may not like the emo teme, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt you as well."

Sakura gaped at Naruto, her mouth opening and closing in a way that could remind him of nothing so much as a fish…(possibly a retarded fish?)

"Your 'hero' is here." Naruto pointed at the approaching Uchiha heir, his hands in his pockets as he approached the training ground. He didn't say a word, regarding Naruto and Sakura with only a short glance before leaning against a tree some distance away.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-baka was telling lies about you, but I told him to stop."

Sasuke shot her a look. "You're annoying. Leave me alone."

"See why I don't like him, Sakura-san…he's not even kind to his 'adoring fans.' I swear…I just don't see what you girls see in this teme."

You've turned your attitude toward her around quick, haven't you?

_She could still make a good kunoichi if she'd just listen to reason. _

Right…

It was a miracle the three made it through the next hour in one piece, really. At least, that all of them did. Kakashi showed his face more than an hour late, to find two of his students tied to trees near the training field, and Naruto lounging against another tree between the two. Kakashi shot him a glare.

"They came after ME, sensei. I could have killed them. I didn't, they should consider themselves lucky. I only instigated a little, after all."

"Untie them. Now." As Naruto did, he hit a button on a timer he brought with him and held up two bells. "The timer is set for noon. You have to get the bells from me by then. Whoever doesn't get a bell fails this test, and I will tie you to the poles over there while I and the others eat. Then you will be sent back to the academy. Oh, and you'll need to come at me with intent to kill. Don't go easy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _I'm definitely getting one of those bells._

You may not have to.

_What? What do you mean? He said…_

**No, Uryuu is right. When is the last time you saw a two man Genin team?**

Naruto's eyes widened. _Oh…OH! It's a teamwork test! Of course!_

Naruto smirked. _Still…Kakashi doesn't realize what he's getting into…I'm certain I'm not ready to beat him…but I'll give him more of a challenge than he ever bargained for. _

Naruto turned to his teammates as Kakashi disappeared from their view. "It'll take all three of us to get the bells from him. We'll have to work together."

"You'll just slow me down, Dobe. Don't get in my way." With that, Sasuke drew a Kunai and rushed into the woods after Kakashi. Sakura looked at Sasuke, then back at Naruto, before turning and following Sasuke into the trees. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto slapped a hand against his forehead. _Idiots…both of them…and Sakura was supposedly the smartest in our class. I guess she's probably telling herself that he has a plan…as if a Genin could take on a Jounin like Kakashi alone. Now what am I going to do…?_

You tried playing your cards close to your chest…maybe you should reveal them. Not everything of course, but enough…you can't force them to cooperate, so maybe you can prove yourself and get them to fall into line. 

Naruto nodded and ran after the Uchiha. He arrived just in time to see his attempt at defeating Kakashi. Kakashi was standing openly in the center of a clearing when Sasuke leapt out at him. Kakashi had his back turned, but he easily grabbed Sasuke's wrist with one hand as the kunai approached, twisted him around, and threw him into the woods.

As he turned slightly, Naruto saw he was holding a book in his other hand. _That cocky bastard._ Naruto laughed silently. _He's that much stronger, huh?_ He shook his head. _Time to step things up._

Naruto leapt out at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand. _I'll see how hard he's willing to try first…_

He feinted a slash and then spun around for a kick. Kakashi easily caught his leg and before he knew it he was laying face first on the ground. He scowled. "I know what this is really about, Sensei" He said even as he stood and launched another slash with a kunai.

It was blocked by Kakashi's free hand, which had somewhere along the way pulled a kunai from his own pouch. "Do you, now?" The Jounin responded, giving the unusual smile he often did, even with only one eye visible.

Naruto smirked and slashed at the bells. Kakashi sidestepped. "You want us to fight each other…or I suppose I should say that's the point of the test. It's a test of teamwork. We should be able to cooperate to try and get the bells, even though by your rules, only two of us could pass. "

Kakashi paused…it didn't change the fact that he easily avoided Naruto's next blow, aimed at his stomach.

Naruto continued. "Well, the Uchiha teme wanted none of it…and Haruno-san chose to follow him."

That's when that same Uchiha showed himself again, delivering a kick to Kakashi's face…an instant before a puff of smoke revealed a log there. "Dobe, I told you to stay out of my way!"

Naruto scowled. "I told you, you can't fight him alone, nor can I. We need to work together. All of us." He shot a look at Sakura, who was standing off to the side, watching.

"Speak for yourself dobe. I'm better than you'll ever be. I'll get the bells myself." Kakashi was leaning against a tree nearby, still reading his book with one hand, the other twirling a kunai. Sasuke charged at him. Naruto followed.

Sasuke sent a massive fireball at the Jounin, and it almost seemed he was successful at first. Until he heard the bells behind him, and Kakashi's kick sent him flying into a tree.

Naruto was there when he came to a stop, offering a hand to help him up. "Convinced yet?"

Sasuke knocked Naruto's hand away and scowled. "Dammit, dobe. I don't need any help from a loser like you. I'm an Uchiha; I'll get the bells on my own."

Naruto was getting angry by now. "What exactly makes you think that matters you idiot? You think Kakashi will just GIVE you the bells because of who your family was? Or do you think he'll feel sorry for you and give you a passing grade because of the tragedy you went through?"

Sasuke and Naruto were no longer concentrating on Kakashi at all by this time. The aforementioned Jounin was watching their argument from a short distance away.

Sasuke scowled. "Go away dobe. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto was furious. "I don't know what I'm talking about? Teme, I never knew my parents, and I was hated for what I went through. You get everything on a silver platter. You've had praise thrown at your feet your entire life, without earning any of it, while I was tormented and hated for something I had no fault in. You get everything you could ask for because you had a famous family. You think your family was so great? My father was a better man than you or anyone in your clan ever was or ever would be!"

**Naruto, what are you doing?! You can't tell the Uchiha brat. The Third would have kept that secret for a reason.**

Kakashi was there to catch to Kunai strike Sasuke aimed at Naruto, and had him restrained in seconds. "Let go of me Hatake! I'll kill the dobe. I'll kill him just like I will my brother! LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!"

Sakura had walked closer. She was biting her lip, and looked back and forth between the two boys on her team. Her eyes finally settled on Naruto. "Naruto…your father…?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who my family was, that's my point. If you can't accept me for who I am, not preconceptions, then I don't want anything to do with you. Now, unless you're going to take the same path as the Uchiha teme…we still have those bells to get." Naruto looked at Kakashi and then turned around and began to walk into the woods. "I have a plan…come with me if you want to pass this."

"Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw Kakashi had somehow knocked Sasuke out completely, and the boy was tied up carefully. "You were right about the test…but I've seen enough from Sasuke…so I'm changing the rules. You and Haruno have until noon to manage to get both bells from me. If you do, you both pass, if not…I send all three of you to the academy. And Naruto…don't say anything else about the past for now…we'll talk after the test is over…whichever way it turns out. I'm going to put Sasuke somewhere…out of the way, and then we'll continue." With that, Kakashi disappeared, along with the tied up Uchiha.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Well?"

Sakura seemed to be in shock. Sasuke had attacked a teammate, and failed the test. She hadn't said a word since Naruto had made his "speech" about acceptance, but now she was starting to come out of her inner turmoil. "I…I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _So she's not a total lost cause then. Good._

"I need distraction. You and one of my clones will draw him in. Keep his attention on you until I attack…I can handle the rest. If this doesn't work we'll have to think of something else."

_Uryuu, Kyuubi…I'll need both of your help for this. Here's the plan…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi returned to see Sakura and Naruto arguing in the clearing.

"Sakura, I told you, we have to work together on this. He's too strong for me."

"I don't care, Naruto-baka! I'm not helping anyone who would insult my Sasuke-kun. I'll talk to the Hokage. Sensei is obviously wrong to fail him. You were trying to get him to fight!"

"Sakura-san, I was TRYING to get him to work with me."

Kakashi sighed. He supposed this would be another year with no team. A pity…the boy had showed promise.

That's when he heard it. "I'm gonna get those bells sensei!" A second before Naruto's fist smashed into the tree behind where he had been. _A clone? _He glanced at the Naruto in the clearing. _If it is, it's a good one. A shadow clone perhaps?_ He landed between the two Naruto's, some distance from the first he'd seen.

The Naruto who had just attacked was shouting at him. "I can't believe you almost fell for that sensei. I noticed you stopped reading your book. Too hard to keep up with it?" His hands closed into a seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Three clones appeared in front of Naruto and all ran at their sensei. Three quick blows and all three disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I put it away when you were fighting Sasuke. I'll catch up on it later."

Naruto smirked. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Three new clones appeared. Again, three more blows from Kakashi made them disappear. "You can't think this will help. You are just wasting chakra."

Naruto smiled. "Oh, I know…but I'm not the only one on this team."

Kakashi shrugged as he casually sidestepped a kunai thrown by Sakura from behind. "True. You aren't" Kakashi turned as he stepped backward so both his students were now near the edge of his vision. Sakura waved at him. The clone was gone.

"You underestimate us, Sensei."

Kakashi looked behind him and saw a Naruto clone about 20 yards back, holding what appeared to be a bow made of chakra. _No…that's not chakra, that's pure spiritual energy…which explains why I didn't notice it at first…I didn't think Naruto was capable of focusing his spirit energy so well._

The clone put his free hand against the bow and drew back, a blue arrow forming behind his hand as he did. And a second later he fired it. Kakashi dodged easily, and it went just under him as he jumped. As he landed, he saw something running, a streak of red, across the ground where he had been standing. He scratched his forehead…until he heard the ringing bells, as what appeared to be a fox crawled up Naruto's—the real Naruto—leg and back and dropped them into his hand. The fox jumped to the ground before shifting into another Naruto clone, which grinned before both clones disappeared. "Well sensei…What do you think?"

Kakashi blinked and looked down at his belt. The arrow had cut the strings of the bells cleanly. Either Naruto was far smarter than he had ever let on, or he was seriously slipping. "He…I think I'm starting to like you kids." Naruto grinned. "Congratulations…you both pass. I'll talk with the Hokage about replacing Sasuke…probably with one of the better members from a failing team. Naruto…you come with me…We need to talk."

Naruto nodded and the two left to find the Hokage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the Uchiha boy not only refused to work with Naruto or even to work together with Sakura, but actually attacked him when he tried to get through to him. Quite frankly, he seems unstable, and is not fit to be a shinobi. Naruto and Sakura on the other hand…Once the original arguing ended, they worked well together, and Naruto was the first Genin who has ever successfully retrieved the bells from me."

The third Hokage nodded to Kakashi. "And why did you feel the need to bring Naruto in with you? You didn't bring the Haruno girl."

Naruto spoke up before Kakashi could explain. "I can answer that…You see…I think….I know about everything now…meaning…who my father was. I saw everything that happened that night, when I was sealed. Including some things I don't believe even you know about."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "And how did you come by this knowledge."

Naruto sighed. "This will be the easiest way I think…One moment" He formed a seal, and a single shadow clone appeared, this time changing shape a moment later into the same red-haired girl it had taken the form of after Kyuubi left Naruto's mind the first time, but this time, complete with whiskers, fox ears, and a single tail emerging from her backside. She gave a mischievous grin, and Naruto introduced them. "Say hello to the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite a bit of explanation later, intentionally excluding the part about Uryuu and his summoning technique, Naruto had managed to bring the Hokage and Kakashi up to speed.

The aged leader sighed. "I knew years ago that the Kyuubi may have been controlled, but I never knew by whom…But I don't see how Madara could possibly be alive…" His expression changed to one of determination. "I'll see what I can discover about this…for now…I need to apologize, Naruto, for the secrets I've kept from you. I assure you everything was done with the best intentions…The fourth had many powerful enemies…and not all of them died during the last war." He frowned. "That said…I will of course rescind my laws regarding these secrets when it comes to you. They are now your secret to keep, and anyone you care to know—about your father or the Kyuubi—I will certainly understand. So, on to the matter of your team. If, as you said, the clone body the Kyuubi inhabits is capable of retaining its body until its true death, it seems to be a distinct possibility that the Kyuubi itself could become the last member of your team…in human form of course. You will need to choose a human name. I will add you to our records as Naruto's cousin, and the owner of a powerful bloodline. That will keep others off your backs about any…unusual abilities."

Naruto nodded. "I intend to tell Sakura eventually. For now I'll tell her what everyone else will hear. And sir?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I understand the secrecy. I do…just…thanks for watching out for me all these years."

The Hokage smiled.

"Sarutobi." He glanced at the Kyuubi. "I would like my human name to be Kataki Maiteki."

"The enemy of my enemy…"Naruto smirked. "…is my friend."

The newly named Kataki smirked. "Indeed…as to the bloodline… My shape shifting ability and advanced healing need explaining…nothing else should be a problem."

The Hokage nods. "Very well…I wish you all luck then. Kakashi…I trust you have no problems with this."

Kakashi shook his head. "Minato would return from the grave to haunt me if I mistreated his son…part of that includes accepting the Kyuubi, as they appear to be very close now… I will lead them, and the Haruno."

"Indeed I believe he would…for your information, two other Genin teams passed their tests…you'll see them around…Kurenai's team eight consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino…Asuma's team ten includes the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio…Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji…"

Kakashi nodded his assent, and he and his two new students left the tower to return to their homes…or more accurately in Naruto and Kataki's case, Ichiraku Ramen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the third chapter, and we'll finally be getting into the real story soon. Make sure you all read and review, I want your feedback! Naruto will be meeting quite a few new people in the coming chapters, and will become strong, but not god-like. Before anyone complains about beating Kakashi, it was a combination of good planning, teamwork, acting, and Kakashi underestimating him. He isn't stronger than Kakashi in a real fight yet…not even close.


	4. Demons in the Mist

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NinjaX: I don't have a set update schedule, but when I have free time the story may update as often as every day. There will be times when there is a week I don't post, and times when I post two chapters in a single day. Sorry if this is inconvenient to any of you, I recommend using story alerts.

Darksnider: Thanks for the feedback. I considered what you are saying, and I THINK I came to a reasonable conclusion; The memories experienced in this way wouldn't "stick" in the same way as ones he actually lived, so while the end result would be a personality change, it wouldn't be nearly so drastic as it first appears…besides which, a good portion of the three decades would be either time spent inside his own head, with only minor experiences to remember(the Kyuubi) or simply things forgotten because they were too long ago(Uryuu's and his own childhood). Also, Uryuu is only a few years older than Naruto; he's 15, according to the bleach wiki.

Karibanu: Again, thanks so much for the feedback. I agree about the comment regarding Sakura, namely that she is not as bad in the manga as she is typically portrayed. Between the insults from Sasuke when she makes the insensitive remake about not having parents(not shown, it was minor enough and didn't directly involve Naruto), Naruto's attitude and appearance change, and his performance in the bell test, I figured she would already be borderline of at least being kind to Naruto…even if that didn't necessarily mean forsaking Sasuke.

Also…In mind he's probably closer to an 18-20 year old right now, though I won't say what he intends as far as revealing his heritage

Dragonbard: Yes, Naruto will summon others, but I won't say how many or who. As to his quick personality change…keep in mind, it was quick on the outside, on the inside he went through years of experiences.

Everyone else: thanks for your reviews, but I won't be telling any details about future events. Except one thing; this will be a multiple series crossover before the end, but will concentrate on Naruto's dimension.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kataki-san, I know it's annoying, but please don't kill the cat." Sakura requested as she saw the previously mentioned girl stand up, scratches across her face and arms.

"It's lucky I heal quickly. Otherwise I would, and damn the mission." Kataki practically growled, and the tired cat was snatched up by Naruto, who held it against the thick material of his jumpsuit, knowing its claws wouldn't easily pierce it. "Couldn't you simply shift the scratches away, Kataki-Chan?"

Kataki blinked. "I've never tried it." The unspoken message left off the end was "in this body", but Naruto understood that. They had shared the same experiences for 13 years after all.

After a second, the scratches simply faded away. "Ugh…It works, but it takes far more energy than it would to let them heal on their own…though it's good to know."

Naruto shook his head. _How did you not think of that before?_

**In my natural body, healing myself was never an issue…superficial wounds I didn't concern myself with, and even major wounds healed extremely fast. Besides which, it was already fairly rare for me to get significant injuries to begin with.**

_I suppose that makes sense…Now…lets go get rid of this cat…wish it would stop running away._

Can you really blame it? I certainly can't fault anyone for trying to get away from THAT woman. 

The woman in question was the fire lord's wife, and the cat was named Tora. Virtually every Genin team in almost a decade had had to catch the cat at least a few times…it was jokingly called a rite of passage amongst the older teams and ninja who had moved up to bigger and better missions. That no one had murdered the cat yet, or even let it escape to be kind, was a miracle in and of itself. Still…they once again returned the cat to its gleeful owner, though once they left the scene changed.

"If I have to catch that cat again, with all due respect, sir…it dies." Kataki's eye was twitching slightly as she said this.

_You're rather easily upset when it comes to that cat, aren't you?_

**I hate cats…they are pathetic excuses for hunters…the big ones aren't so bad, but I detest these pathetic housecats. **

Naruto sighed. "Sir, I think she's right. I'm quite frankly sick of these D-rank chores we've been doing. We could easily handle a C-rank mission. We've done plenty of D-rank already, and I'm sure there are missions waiting for a free team."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and shot Kakashi a look. The silver-haired teacher rubbed the back of his neck. "They are ready for a better mission if there is one available." This time he shot Naruto a look. "But we WILL do whatever mission you assign." His lone visible eye made it clear this was not to be argued any further.

The Hokage chuckled. "Ok"

All three Genin blinked. "Really?" Sakura was the first to respond.

"If you want a C-rank mission that badly, I'll give you one. I have here a protection mission of a certain individual."

Naruto smirked. Finally! "Who are we protecting, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm about to introduce you…Tazuna, please come in."

An older, obviously drunken man with a pack worn on his upper back entered the room. "What's this? These are just a bunch of super-brats. Especially the short one with the stupid face. Are you really ninja?"

Naruto smirked. "Care for a demonstration?" Less than a second later, three of each of both him and Kyuubi were standing around the old man, Kunai at several different vital points. They quickly stored the weapons away and stepped back.

Kakashi shook his head at the rather terrified look on the man's face. "I assure you we are more than qualified."

Tazuna glanced at the blonde and the redhead before continuing. "Uh…yes…well…I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna…I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge.

Naruto and Kataki both smirked. "I'm sure we can handle that." They said, practically in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group met at the gate early the next morning. Unexpectedly, Kakashi was only a few minutes late, perhaps because it was a real mission.

Naruto was excited, though he barely showed it.

What are you so worked up about?

_This is the first time I've ever been outside the village…much less on a mission. I've never seen the rest of the Land of Fire, much less any other countries._

Naruto's discussion was interrupted by Kakashi. "Alright…Let's go…There shouldn't be any real trouble on this mission, but be on your guard just in case."

The group started their walk in silence. "Tazuna-san….you're from the Wave country, right?" Sakura started.

"What about it?"

She paused "Kakashi-sensei…do they have ninja in that country?"

"No, not in Wave country…most other countries do have them, but there is no hidden village in the wave…don't worry though…there won't be any ninja fighting on a C-rank mission."

"So we won't see any foreign shinobi?"

"Of course not…we're just here to…" Kakashi stopped as a blur went by him, and before anyone knew what was happening, he was wrapped up by a length of chain. The three Genin just barely caught sight of the two ninja holding the chain before they pulled hard, and the chain sliced Kakashi apart. "One down"

The ninja appeared behind Naruto, one on either side. "Two down." One said as they began to wrap the chain around him. Naruto jumped straight up as the ninja ran past, and a second later Kataki planted a foot onto each of the two's gauntleted hands, knocking them to the ground. Meanwhile, Naruto moved and caught the chain on a kunai, pulling hard and stabbing two kunai hard into a tree, pinning the chain between them. As he launched himself off the tree, back toward the two enemies, he vaguely noticed Sakura had moved between the two enemies and Tazuna. _Good…If she's protecting him, we can worry about fighting._

The now pinned ninja did something with their gauntlets, and the chain snapped free. Naruto scowled.

In less than a second, they were back up, and one sent a blow toward Kataki. Kataki caught the blow with both hands, but the sharpened glove cut deep into her skin, and she was knocked back.

The other ninja was halfway to Tazuna before Naruto could even think about reaching him, so he dove toward the closer of the two, his hands forming a seal as he ran. Three shadow clones appeared and two quickly launched themselves at the shinobi, who easily planted a shuriken in each of their chests. The other one nodded to Naruto and drew his arm back, forming the same bow and arrow as he had in the Bell test, he aimed it at the Shinobi and released.

As the enemy shinobi moved in close to Tazuna, Sakura was there to meet the strike. She brought her foot up quickly and kicked sideways, striking the shinobi across the face. He skidded across the ground and then spun around, laughing. "So…you've got some skill after all, hey gi…" He cut off suddenly as his mouth opened, and Kakashi was standing behind him as he fell forward, a kunai buried deep into his spine.

The reiatsu arrow struck the demon brother almost dead center in the chest, piercing him straight through. He didn't speak a word as he fell dead to the ground with a six inch hole in his chest.

Naruto looked over and saw that the second brother was dead, and Kakashi was standing by his body.

_He's alive! He must have used a Kawarimi._

Kakashi had another kunai in his hand. "Nice work, all three of you…Tazuna-san, are you ok?"

The old man nodded, glancing around frantically.

"Good, so you can explain to me why these two were after you."

Tazuna stuttered. "I…I d-don't know what you mean."

"That's why I stayed back instead of finishing them immediately. I wanted to see their target. Once they thought they had disabled us, they went straight for you. There was no finishing blow to Kataki, nor did they bother trying to get Naruto after their first attack. You were the target."

Naruto and his clone, controlled by Uryuu, had helped Kataki up by this point, and helped her over next to Kakashi and the others.

_Are you ok? _

**The gloves were poisoned…but I'll be ok…my healing factor has already begun to destroy the toxin. I'll need to rest soon, but I should be back on my feet by morning.**

"Sensei...The glove they got me with…It was poisoned. My bloodline will flush the toxins from my system, but I'll need to rest."

Kakashi frowned. "Very well…we'll make camp. Then Tazuna can explain why he is being targeted by shinobi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This mission is now at least B-rank…If there are more Ninja after you this may be too much for my team."

Tazuna looked down. "You're right…it turns out a super dangerous man is after my life…the wealthy shipping magnate…a man named Gatou. He runs a large shipping company…but secretly, he sells illegal items, using thugs and hired ninja to take over businesses and countries."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Gatou…he's one of the world's wealthiest people."

"He took control of the wave country a few years ago…he has a shipping monopoly on the island, which is why I have to finish this bridge."

"But why did you hide this when you hired us, if you knew ninja were after you?"

"My country is super poor…even the feudal lord doesn't have much money…we could never afford a B-rank mission…" He scratched the back of his head. "...but don't worry about me. If you leave, I'll just…"

"We'll do it."

Kakashi and Tazuna both turned to see Naruto standing up, a determined look on his face. "We can't turn back now. We're ready for this, Kakashi. If we leave, he will die, and his country will have no way to stop Gatou. We have to continue."

Kakashi sighed. Sakura bit her lip. "Naruto…are you sure? Those guys were pretty strong, and the next ninja could be even stronger…"

"We're ready…This is what we trained for, Sakura." Kataki was lying against a tree trunk. "We practiced together for a reason. Me and Naruto have trained together in every free moment. You've been sparring against us and Kakashi every day since we became a team."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine then…We'll continue the mission at least until you get back to your country."

**Speaking of training, Naruto, did you manage to perfect that bow technique? **

_Not quite…Uryuu can use it through my body, but I haven't been able to do it myself yet. I don't have enough spirit energy yet, and I'm having too much trouble focusing my chakra enough to solidify it. _

**Did you bring the scrolls at least? We can work on the summoning and try to find a way to send Uryuu back when we are done. **

I think first we need to test what caused this…If this was simply a fluke, we may never figure out how to undo it without finding out exactly how it was done…the last attempt to reproduce it didn't work.

_We'll get it eventually…now it's time to rest._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"There it is…the Wave country…and my bridge." Tazuna smirked as he pointed out the huge bridge from the tiny boat they found themselves rowing in on.

As they stepped off the boat onto shore, everyone in the group was on their guard. At least, they were at first. A few short moments after they reached the shoreline, they went from simply "on their guard" to well beyond it.

"DOWN!" Kakashi shouted, and Naruto actually tackled Tazuna to the ground as a massive spinning blur passed directly over their heads just after everyone hit the ground.

When the blur stopped, it was revealed to be a massive Zanbatou, now buried a couple feet into a large tree. An instant after it stopped there, its owner was standing on top of it. He was a tall man, his face covered partially, similarly to Kakashi's, with a white bandage wrap. He wore no shirt, and a pair of striped pants, with both his arms and ankles covered with camouflage patterned arm and leg warmers.

Kakashi looked directly at the man. "Well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing ninja, Momochi Zabuza…"

The man chuckled, and Naruto and Kataki both started to move toward him, but Kakashi stopped them both with a hand. "No…this guy's on a whole different level" Kakashi put a hand to his forehead protector. "Against him…even I'll have trouble…unless I use this…" He began to lift the forehead protector away from his eye. "You three, protect Tazuna…don't enter the fight."

That's when he lifted the headband the rest of the way. Sakura gasped and Kyuubi tensed up.

Naruto, who wasn't at the right angle, was puzzled. _What is it?_

**I won't lie boy… a decade ago I would have killed him where he stood for showing that eye in front of me. **

Naruto didn't quite have time to respond before Zabuza spoke. "Hehe…Konoha's copy nin…so I get to see the famous Sharingan already? I'm honored."

_A Sharingan? But I thought…_

**I don't know how he got it…but that is a Sharingan. It's…not the same as the one Madara used against me though…I'll explain some other time. **

Kakashi was looking Zabuza directly in the eye, but the mist ninja hadn't moved an inch since he'd stopped there. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassination team…I kept a handbook, and this is what it said: The man who has copied over 1000 jutsu…Copy Ninja Kakashi….Now…lets end this talking…I have to kill that old man." Zabuza crouched down on the sword and grabbed the handle of it. "But Kakashi…it seems I have to beat you first."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kataki moved to surround Tazuna, just as Zabuza launched himself away from the tree, ripping the sword out of the wood. He next appeared standing on the surface of the water behind them. "Ninpou…Hidden Mist no Jutsu…"

Zabuza disappeared entirely from view. "Be careful…He is an expert in silent killing…you don't even know he was there until you are dead."

The mist around them began to thicken, and they heard Zabuza's voice echo from within it. "8 choices…Liver…Lungs…Spine…Clavicle vein…neck vein…brain…kidneys….heart….which should I go after?"

Suddenly he was there among the Genin, face to face with Tazuna. "It's over."

That's when two snap kicks caught the underside of his jaw, and he flipped backward, landing near Kakashi, who just managed to hit him with a kunai in the stomach…before he dissolved into the mist.

"Impressive….You brats knew where I'd be…It won't be enough…" and then he came out of nowhere, swinging his massive sword directly at Kakashi…it hit, and then Kakashi as well exploded into a mist of water. When the Genin next caught sight of him, he held a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "Don't move…It's over."

Zabuza laughed openly. "I'm not that easy to beat." Zabuza continued to laugh…until an exact duplicate appeared behind Kakashi and swung his blade. As Kakashi ducked and the water clone dissipated, Naruto was making plans. _Kyuubi…Uryuu…if this starts to go badly…I may have to reveal the truth…to Kakashi and Sakura…_

If you need me to, I'll fight the best I can…

**And you have yet to tap into my real power…Either for me or for yourself.**

Then Kakashi got caught by one of Zabuza's techniques. Naruto scowled when he saw Kakashi trapped inside a giant ball of water.

"Well, Kakashi…time for me to finish your little brats…Water Clone no jutsu."

As a clone appeared in front of Zabuza, Kakashi's eyes widened. "All of you, run! You can't possibly beat him…the clone can't get too far from him. Take Tazuna and get away!"

Naruto scowled. "Kakashi….wasn't it you who always says…those who break the rules of the ninja world are called trash…but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash."

"Naruto…don't…you can't hope to fight him. Run!"

"Afraid it's too late for that, brat…" Zabuza was there, right next to him, or at least his clone was, and delivered a spinning kick to his stomach that sent him skidding across the water.

Sakura grabbed Tazuna by the arm and virtually dragged him away from the fight, running frantically to bring him to safety. The clone appeared beside her, but his blow was stopped by Kataki, who was thrown across the water the opposite direction from Naruto.

The water clone was in front of Naruto before he stopped moving, demonstrating the huge speed difference between them. He delivered a powerful upward kick into Naruto's stomach. Kataki was there in front of him when the kick finished, but Zabuza swung his blade and easily cleaved Kataki in two. The Genin girl disappeared in a puff of smoke, but Zabuza ignored it and before Naruto hit the water again, his clone was back beside Sakura and had knocked her to the ground, along with Tazuna. "Don't get back up, girl, and you may live through this."

"ZABUZA!" Naruto's yell echoed across most of the island, and both copies of Zabuza turned to look at him. Naruto was obviously furious. He was standing on the water's surface, some 40 yards away from the real Zabuza…but for a ninja that distance wasn't far. His hands formed a seal, and a moment later, he spoke, simply for the effect. "Tajuu…Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Zabuza felt a chill up his spine and a moment later, easily a thousand clones filled the area between him and Naruto. _What is this kid? _

Naruto scowled and the two clones nearest to him shifted into the forms of Uryuu and Kataki. He didn't waste time with words, and every last one of his shadow clones ran toward Zabuza. The demon of the mist was forced to pull back his clone, which leapt between him and the onrushing horde, easily destroying the first wave with a single massive swipe of his sword. The next wave got close, but Zabuza moved so fast that the single blow it took to destroy them was still faster than they could fill in the gaps.

**Naruto…give me more of my power. I will destroy this man. **

_Do it. _

The next thing anyone knew, the clones were gone…except the ones containing Uryuu and Kataki. All three of them began to change…The ears, whiskers, and tail that were normal for Kataki's undisguised form appeared on all three, and a moment later they changed further, as a second tail appeared beside the first. "Zabuza…you won't touch Tazuna-san. Because I am going to kill you here." Naruto and Kataki moved quickly toward Zabuza, and were intercepted by his clone.

"No you don't, kid." The clone caught both of their first blows on the flat of his sword. "At your best you still can't even beat my clone at its worst."

"We don't need to." Uryuu spoke, and Zabuza looked at him for the first time, seeing the spirit bow he held for the first time as he drew back his hand and aimed at the clone, forming the largest arrow Naruto had ever seen his make.

"Who's this kid?" Zabuza scowled. His clone moved to take Uryuu down but found Naruto and Kataki blocking his path. Naruto aimed high and Kataki aimed low, and Kataki's strike made purchase in the clone's stomach. As it fell apart, Uryuu leapt upward, switching targets in the air and firing the reiatsu arrow straight at Zabuza's chest. In an instant the arrow struck…the water where Zabuza had been an instant before.

Zabuza himself had thrown himself backward and landed on the shoreline. "You damn brats…"

Uryuu disappeared in a puff of smoke before he landed, and Naruto and Kataki's tails and ears slowly faded.

Zabuza laughed. "Looks like you're finished…good…you're done for."

Suddenly, Zabuza wasn't laughing anymore, as Kakashi's foot connected with his cheek. After that the fight didn't last long. Zabuza was battered and beaten by the time Kakashi knocked him into a tree with a Water Explosion Technique. "H-how…can you see the future?"

Kakashi glared at Zabuza and drew a kunai. "Yeah…you're going to die..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter four…keep those reviews coming.

If anyone is wondering about pairings, I haven't decided if this will be a non-pairing fic, a naru-hina, or a Naruto/multiple pairings fic…you'll find out what I decided in later chapters.

Thanks for all your support.


	5. Enter the Second Mind

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

*New Character's thought-speech*

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darksnider: you know…that reasoning is similar to that used by me when discussing why having there could/should be a pairing at all…normally 12-13 would be considered young to have any kind of real relationship, but this is a different society, and living to be what we would consider old enough for a relationship (even a non-physical one) is not exactly guaranteed for a ninja, so young relationships would be common…That being said…The fact that such relationships would happen sometimes, if not often, is fairly inarguable, but that doesn't mean details will be included…I won't be including anything too explicit, though there may be plenty of references included…

Karibanu: Yes, I realized afterward that this arc would probably be boring for the readers…hindsight's 20/20…I'll try to mix it up more for the rest of it…the farther into the story things get, the more deviation from the manga/anime you all will see…MOSTLY, the only things I will change are things that are the RESULT of the original change…at least at first…You'll all see what I mean by that later on.

As I kind of mentioned before, the fact that they are ninja is the only reason I AM considering a pairing for 12-13 year old characters…excluding arranged marriages (which we really don't see in the show) dating young is really the only way to be able to continue the family line when you might not live to see 18…think of how many times the Konoha 11 have almost died, and none of them are older than about 16 even now.

Sakura just hasn't played much of a part yet…they haven't interacted much "on screen" (so to speak) since I removed Sasuke from the picture, so their new relationship hasn't really been revealed.

Dragonjek: Uryuu was from fairly early in the Bleach storyline, while he still had the first version of his bow. His power is different because the body using it is different…he can FOCUS the "reiatsu" (which is not quite the same as in the Bleach universe…it will be explained.) better than Naruto, because he's had practice, but he is still limited by what reserves Naruto's body has. Naruto has high body energy, but that's not what Uryuu uses. As to whether he'll disappear…that would be telling, now wouldn't it? You'll see in this chapter.

Lord Sia: I'll agree that his use of the clones isn't efficient, but it usually wasn't in the show or manga either. He'll improve. As to what Kakashi has taught them…well…you don't know WHAT they've learned. They've all gone through significant physical training, but as to teaching them techniques…none of the Jounin sensei's really go out of their way to teach new techniques to the teams, they just generally train them…The notable exceptions being Gai and Lee(The Gates) and Kakashi and Sasuke(The Chidori). Other than that, the only technique teaching done is usually by specific request from the student.

BYoshi: Yes, they ALL had tails and ears. The "limited shape changing" that Naruto can do is basically "Limited to human." It is the equivalent of his one tailed state in the manga and anime, but the change is not required…it happens if Naruto isn't concentrating on retaining his normal form while drawing on the Kyuubi's reserves.

As to the detail issue…I summarize because the stuff I'm leaving out has been "done to death" already. Most of it is straight out of the manga…If nothing changes, I don't need to go into detail on it, because it's not MY story then. I will try in the future to include more detail in my own original sections though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza was battered and beaten by the time Kakashi knocked him into a tree with a Water Explosion Technique. "H-how…can you see the future?"

Kakashi glared at Zabuza and drew a kunai. "Yeah…you're going to die..."

That's when two long needles pierced Zabuza's neck and he slumped to the ground.

"Hehe…you're right. He's dead" There was what appeared to be a young masked girl—likely no older than Sakura and Naruto were—standing on a tree branch off away from the rest of them. Her mask was mostly white, with a red swirl across the lower half. Naruto was reminded of Konoha's ANBU mask's though there was no resemblance to any animals on the girl's mask.

Kakashi approached Zabuza quickly and pressed a hand to his neck near the needles. "No pulse…he's dead." He turned to the newcomer. "That mask…you are a Hidden Mist hunter Nin?" He already knew the answer.

"Hai…I've been trying to kill Zabuza for a long time." The hunter Nin suddenly appeared by Zabuza's body. "Your battle is over. I must dispose of the body…His body holds many secrets."

Naruto watched as she lifted the body, gave a quick farewell, and disappeared from view. _She's fast! Probably no older than me either…how can she be so powerful?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi collapsed shortly after their encounter with the hunter-nin and was carried to Tazuna's home and laid in a bed to rest.

"I used the Sharingan too much…I won't be able to move much for about a week…" Kakashi sighed. "The three of you can spend that time training yourselves I suppose….but first…" Kakashi gave Naruto a look. "Sakura…I'd like to speak with Naruto alone." Sakura frowned, but turned to leave…until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait…Sensei, if it's about what I did in the battle…I think it's time I tell both of you…"

**Are you sure about this, boy?**

He can't hide my existence forever, fox. And the girl will eventually figure out about you anyway…Especially given he's already drawn on your power in front of her.

_Yes…I'm sure. Uryuu is right...and Sakura deserves to know. She's improved a lot since she saw what Sasuke was really like. _

Naruto sighed. "Sakura…Kakashi…I have a secret I've been hiding since I became a Ninja…"

And so Naruto explained—everything—about his secrets. He told Sakura first about his heritage and his history…who his father was and what he had done the night of the Kyuubi's attack. He talked about what he had endured, and what had happened the night he stole the scroll. Sakura seemed stunned up to this point, but when Naruto reached the part of his story about his seal, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Sakura interrupted him. "You tried to make your own summoning scroll!?"

Naruto shook his head. "I nearly succeeded. I suppose technically did succeed in a way. I created a seal array that was supposed to let me target and summon a person…Most ninja wouldn't have the chakra necessary to force a summoning without a contract, but the Kyuubi gives me unparalleled reserves…so when I tried the seal…I summoned someone…but they weren't quite what I intended. You see…the seal wasn't complete…one vital part of the array was drawn incorrectly…so I wasn't able to successfully summon a human…I only got the mind and soul. My mindscape is now inhabited by three minds: my own, the Kyuubi's…and Uryuu Ishida." A clone appeared beside him and quickly took on the appearance of Uryuu. "I quickly learned that both the Kyuubi and Uryuu could…'possess' so to speak, my clones, and my own body…So Kyuubi took a clone body and a human name."

He looked to Kataki, who was sitting in the window, grinning. Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean…?" Naruto nodded. "Yes…Kataki Maiteki…is really the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Sakura bit her lip and looked at Kataki, obviously somewhat frightened. Naruto frowned. "I told you already…Kyuubi wasn't at fault for the attack."

Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry…but it's hard to get over something like that so fast…My parents and family always told stories about the attack and all the deaths from it. I…I'll try to accept her anyway. I'm sorry."

Naruto nodded. "I understand…"

"Naruto…" Kakashi, who had been silent to this point, started. "…this seal you're working on could be dangerous. Another accident may not end so well…"

"Kakashi-sensei…every mission is dangerous for a ninja…I'll never improve if I'm not willing to take risks…I'm being careful in my attempts to reproduce the seal. Don't worry."

Kakashi sighs. "Very well…You can train without me for a few days. Be on your guard…Gato could send an even stronger ninja next time…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura, Kataki, and Uryuu had all found a clearing near the home to better prepare themselves. Sakura was sparring with Kataki, keeping up with the demon's blows with only a little trouble…though Kataki wasn't fighting her best.

Naruto and Uryuu had spread the original burnt scroll and another of their failed duplicates out beside each other. Naruto had a normal shadow clone carefully copying what could be seen of the original symbols onto a new scroll.

Uryuu traced his finger across a page of a book Naruto had bought a short time into his attempts. "I think the problem has to be with the central part of the array, the symbol for the target…I see several major differences between what we tried on the second scroll with what I see in this book. There appear to be numerous ways to reproduce the meaning intended…you must have used a different one." He showed the clone a symbol from the book. "We'll just have to try each of them until it works."

The clone nodded and Naruto scowled. This would be the third attempt to reproduce his original result…the first two both with the same symbol from his book, and this, the third, with another symbol that he may have used on the original, the second of four he'd found that meant the same thing.

The clone finished its work after some time, and handed the scroll to Naruto. He nodded and spread it out on the grass, biting his thumb and swiping his blood across it, before palming the center of the scroll and beginning to feed his chakra into the scroll. He had refined his control by this time, and the chakra he was using didn't explode outward like when Uryuu had been summoned. Instead, the paper began to smoke, before vaporizing in an instant.

Naruto began to drop into his mindscape as he saw Uryuu and Kataki both disappear in puffs of smoke. His last sight outside of his mindscape was Sakura turning toward him.

Naruto walked through the gate of the city inside his mind, and saw Uryuu and Kyuubi standing there already when he arrived in front of the duplicate of his own apartment. "So?"

Uryuu nodded and motioned to the room behind them. Inside, Naruto found a boy, probably around Uryuu's age, possibly a little older, unconscious on the bed. He was wearing blue pants, a red sleeveless shirt with a high neck, and a white cloth belt. His hair was in a long black ponytail.

Kyuubi came in right behind Naruto. "He didn't take the dimensional transfer well, apparently. He showed up like that…Not completely unheard of for a summoning. He's not asleep, he's unconscious…he doesn't need sleep in here."

The boy began to move. He put a hand to his forehead as he rolled over, and groaned. "Gah, my head…" He sat up carefully, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Naruto and Kyuubi, and Uryuu a second after. "Who are you?"

Naruto smirked. "Namikaze Naruto…I'm a ninja of Konoha. You're inside my mindscape. One of my techniques summoned you from your dimension. These two are Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu was summoned from his world like you were. Kyuubi was sealed into my body when I was a baby...She's a demon, but…not evil."

The boy blinked several times. "You're a ninja…I'm inside your head?" Naruto nodded. "...in another dimension?" another nod… "...and she's a demon?" Naruto nodded a third time…the boy paused. "Sometimes I think my life is Kami's personal sitcom." He rubbed his temples for a moment. "My name is Ranma by the way…Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Naruto looked at him suddenly. "A Martial Artist?"

Naruto smirked as Ranma nodded. "Well then…you may be exactly what I need…I need to learn to fight better. My Taijutsu isn't the best …I'm going to have to improve if I am ever going to win."

This time it was Ranma's turn to smirk. "You want me to train you in Martial Arts? Alright! I could use a break from the insanity back in Nerima…how long will you keep me here?"

Naruto frowned. "Well…that's the problem…I don't know how to send either of you back yet…the technique I used wasn't perfected, but now that I figured out the seal, I'm one step closer to fixing that…I'll let you return as soon as I am able if I can…You can leave my mindscape in one of my Shadow Clones though, both for training, and for…well…trying to live something resembling a normal life until you can return. I can't imagine being trapped inside my head all day would be enjoyable for you."

Ranma looked at him. "What's a Shadow Clone?"

Kyuubi was the one who answered this time. "A construct made of chakra that is an exact duplicate of the user. Naruto's have the ability, which I granted him, to change their shape, though he's by and large limited to human forms. So, you will be able to shape the clone you control as you wish. Your body will still be limited to his strength and such, but your appearance will be your own." As Kyuubi said this, she changed several times, first to a duplicate of Naruto, then an old man, and finally an older, middle-aged version of her previous female form, before reverting to the shape of Kataki.

Ranma blinked. "You can…shape shift?" After a moment a wide grin broke across his face, and he leapt up into the air, an arm raised. "YES!"

When he came back down, all three of the other minds in the mindscape were staring at him. He didn't notice this, though, and instead continued his celebration (the others didn't understand why he was so excited about this, but anyone familiar with the character should understand his reasons. If not, see the end of the chapter). "Ha! I knew I'd find a way to fix pops' stupid mistake one day! I finally did it!" Ranma seemed to be doing a "happy dance" so to speak, and no one else spoke until he was through his rant. He turned finally, and went up to Kyuubi. "When I return to my world, is there any way you can give me that ability the way you did Naruto?"

Kyuubi stared. "No…not without access to your body. If I had your body here, or I was there with it, I could probably alter it the same way. As it is, no, there's nothing I can do."

Ranma's face darkened for a moment, but then returned to a more neutral, still slightly excited, appearance. Kyuubi continued. "Why are you so…exuberant…about this? Certainly it's a useful ability, but nothing quite as astounding as your reaction indicates."

Ranma grinned. "I've had a curse on me for quite some time…long story as to how it happened, but when I get splashed with cold water, I change into a girl. Hot water changes me back."

Now it was Kyuubi and Uryuu's turn to stare again. Naruto burst out laughing, and practically fell on the ground. Ranma glared at him.

When he'd calmed down, Naruto walked up to Ranma and offered a hand. "Well, tell you what…If I can ever master the original purpose of the technique…I'll summon your body back here, and Kyuubi can try to give you the same ability…Until then, you'll get to be free of the curse so long as you are here, and you can help me train. Deal?"

Ranma nodded and shook his hand. "So…how do we do this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground, and Sakura was standing over him. "Naruto, you idiot…you had me worried. First that scroll disappeared and then you seemed to pass out. What happened?"

Naruto rubbed the back of the head. _Note to self…lay down BEFORE entering the mindscape._

*Yeah, yeah…just make the clones already*

Naruto sighed. "I summoned someone else." He put his hands into a seal and three shadow clones appeared beside him. The first two changed to the forms of Uryuu and Kataki almost immediately. The third didn't change for several seconds more, as Ranma got his bearings in the new body, and then it too took on the appearance of its inhabitant, taking on the form of Ranma. Naruto nodded toward him. "Sakura, this is Saotome Ranma, Ranma, this is Sakura Haruno. She's my teammate, another ninja…He's a martial artist."

Ranma gave a slight bow as he was introduced, and then turned to Naruto. "First things first…I want to fight you…see what you're capable of as it is. Just you and me…one on one." Naruto smirks. "Well…you'll be at a disadvantage, because shadow clones disappear at even the slightest damage. A big enough bruise can kill them. So how about one of my clones fights you? We'll be on equal footing then."

Ranma nodded. "If I beat you though, then afterward you have to face me without a clone."

Naruto nodded and made another clone, which took up a fighting stance. He'd trained extensively to improve himself physically, but he still wasn't on the level he wanted, and though his training with Kakashi had improved his skill in Taijutsu, he was still woefully short. Time to see what kind of difference skill and style could really make…the clones that were fighting had identical physical abilities.

Ranma and the Clone approached and started the fight after a short pause. Naruto watched his clone go for the first strike, aiming to kick Ranma in the side. Ranma stepped backward and struck out with one hand, knocking the clone's leg upward and throwing it off balance. He smirked as the clone spun and fell backward to the ground. Naruto frowned when the clone got back up from the heavy fall. _Kataki…did your meddling do something to my clones?_

Kataki laughed mentally. **Not to the clones themselves no. Your body is just growing tougher, so the clones are a little more hardy…they'll still disappear if they are damaged…but a punch or blunt strike won't damage them as easily anymore. How have you not noticed?**

_I suppose that makes sense…I don't often spar or Taijutsu fight with my clones, since it doesn't really help for them to train physically…so that's why I haven't noticed._

Meanwhile, Ranma had gone on an offensive, a rain of punches aimed at Naruto's clone's chest. _Dammit…I'm not fast enough physically to use the Amegureken properly against him. This body is strong, and faster than most, but not up to my level._

His blows, while still fast enough that a civilian would have been caught unaware, were falling prey to equally fast blocks, as Naruto's eyes were still fast enough to keep up. He's wasting energy though…if he deflected my blows he'd use less energy than stopping them cold, and he'd throw me off balance as well. Then Ranma smirked, and he suddenly changed targets, aiming for the face. Naruto's clone went to block, but then Ranma dropped, his legs flying out and sweeping the clone's feet out from under him. Ranma then leapt back up and delivered a blow to the clone's stomach, driving it into the ground and causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Ranma smirked. Naruto scowled. "Apparently my Taijutsu is even worse than I thought. You aren't even in a body you are used to and you beat my clone in seconds."

Ranma chuckled. "To be fair…when I was first cursed, I had to learn how to get used to a new body pretty fast…"

Naruto nodded and put his hand into a seal. "Still want to fight me?"

Ranma's smirk returned. "All out…I want to see what you can do…not just your martial arts."

It was Naruto's turn to smirk this time. "You asked for it…I won't hold back"

Suddenly the clearing was filled with clones. Easily a thousand copies of Naruto filled the area. Kataki had by this time climbed a tree and was watching from a tree branch. Uryuu was against a tree trunk nearly Kataki. Sakura hadn't moved far, and when she found herself surrounded by clones, she began to move farther away from the martial artist and the original Naruto. She didn't want to get caught up in this.

Ranma looked around. "How the heck?" he just managed before the first clones reached him. He ducked under a blow and then rose, essentially head-butting the clone in the stomach and causing it to flip backwards and crash into several others. All went up in a puff of smoke. Ranma didn't notice, as he was too busy blocking blows from the other clones as he stepped back. The numbers made it difficult for them to all get close to him, so he was only fighting a few at any given time, and he easily led them into a position where he was fighting only on one side, meaning even few reached him at once. Ranma was smirking as he focused his chi and released a blast of energy at the clones. Literally hundreds exploded suddenly into smoke and Ranma had a few moments before any of those remaining could reach him. "That the best you've got? You call yourself a ninja? You really do suck at this."

The clones rushed forward as a mob, their anger rising. Ranma drew them in closer and began back-stepping, bringing the clones into a spiral as they lunged forward and followed him. Their own auras mingled with his soul of ice, until finally, he completed the spiral, and with one final movement, unleashed chaos on the field. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The cyclone he formed filled most of the clearing, and even reached a few trees, ripping branches free and sending them flying. The clones were thrown around, smashing into each other and then thrown skyward. Naruto himself was almost sent airborne from the edge of the cyclone, and when the winds died down and the dust settled, Only Naruto was left in the clearing. He slowly stood up, having been knocked down by the intense winds. A grin was on his face. "You're good." He put one arm out straight in front of him and the other against his wrist. A swirl of red and blue formed in his palm, beginning to shape itself into a long curve in his extended hand. "But not good enough." The other hand began to draw back, and at first the colored energy followed it, but a moment later, the entire mass of chakra suddenly dissipated. "Dammit…" He began to draw a kunai.

The next thing he felt was Ranma's foot against his chin. He stumbled back, his hand just slow enough that his kunai was drawn a second too late for the blow. He shook his head and got his bearings just as Ranma reached him again, raining blows on him. He wasn't completely able to block, as he was still disoriented somewhat, but as the fists hit his chest and stomach, he eventually managed to stop one…and he took advantage of that, grabbing the fist hard and pulling, throwing Ranma off balance, even as Naruto spun himself around and drove his kunai into the back of Ranma's neck. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stumbled to a tree and sat.

*Nice…you're no real martial artist yet, but you can take a beating...and those clones…*

_I wouldn't have been able to pull that last move off if I hadn't worn you down with the clones…_

*True…now let me take another clone, and I'll start teaching you a few things.*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's training with Ranma went on tirelessly the rest of the week. After the first day, Ranma and Naruto began to involve Kataki and Sakura in the training as well. Uryuu chose to sit it out, instead reading one of the seal books Kataki had borrowed from the Konoha ninja library. _It's quite frankly astounding that he ever made this work without any background knowledge of seals…I can't even figure out how this seal works and I've been studying this since I arrived. I don't think he even realizes how insanely unlikely most of what he does is either. _

Naruto scowled as Ranma managed to remove his kunai from his hand and send him flying in one move. He'd decided after the first day it was useless to use his techniques, however limited they were, against Ranma…the older boy didn't stand a chance against the flood of clones Naruto could produce, and it ultimately taught him nothing. He'd use an occasional replacement technique, but otherwise, he only used Taijutsu.

As He came down, he saw Sakura coming up behind Ranma with a kunai. He spun and swung his foot, knocking the kunai from her hand, but she ducked and came back up, delivering an uppercut to his chin. Her fist met nothing but air though as Ranma bent backward, placing his hands on the ground and delivering a kick with both feet, sending Sakura flying. Kataki dropped out of the air above him, and after a powerful spinning kick, Ranma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*You're definitely getting better. I don't think I can teach you anything else in the time we have left. You need to work on your technique more, Both Kataki and Sakura have you beat in pure Taijutsu skill…Sakura simply doesn't have the physical ability built up to match you…*

_I know…I'll keep training, but you've taught me enough to help…We'll have to go guard Tazuna tomorrow, but at least now we'll have a chance. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were together in Tazuna's living room. Kakashi was explaining the situation. "We'll need to leave at least a temporary guard to watch the village while we guard Tazuna…Gato could easily send men to take his family or others to stop the building. Naruto, can you leave clones behind here?"

"Better…I can leave clones, and in an emergency, Uryuu, Ranma, and Kataki can possess them even if I'm on the bridge."

"Good…lets go then… we don't know who Gato will send after us, so be on your guard…both of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter five....Sorry it took so long, i had alot of schoolwork and went on vacation with my family. Anyway...Make sure you keep those reviews coming.


	6. The Bridge Completed

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

*Ranma's thought-speech*

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I apologize greatly for the rather ridiculous delay, At first it was an issue with college work, but the last few weeks I've been swamped with much more fun, but still time consuming party preparations for my dad. I'll admit I've also been a little lazy. I should be back on track now and updating far more frequently. Additionally, I probably won't be accepting any suggestions for characters for a good while unless one really jumps out at me. I have a nice list of characters from various sources planned out already. Thanks for the reviews.

And don't bother any commentary on Haku. Yes, Haku is a girl in this, but no, there will be no important subplots involving her(including romance).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were together in Tazuna's living room. Kakashi was explaining the situation. "We'll need to leave at least a temporary guard to watch the village while we guard Tazuna…Gato could easily send men to take his family or others to stop the building. Naruto, can you leave clones behind here?"

"Better…I can leave clones, and in an emergency, Uryuu, Ranma, and Kataki can possess them even if I'm on the bridge."

"Good…lets go then… we don't know who Gato will send after us, so be on your guard…both of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene of the bridge was an eerie one. As the group of three ninja, a demon, a martial artist, and a bridge-builder, walked onto the cold stone walkway that made up one side of the bridge, there was no one in sight. There was a mist settled over the scene, and even Kakashi found he couldn't see more than a dozen yards in front of him. The copy ninja of Konoha stopped and nodded to the others. "Something's up…this mist isn't natural. Tazuna, where are your workers?"

"They should be here. I don't…"

His explanation was interrupted by a chuckle and then a voice from inside the mist. "The worker's are alive…mostly. I doubt we will say the same for you in a moment. " This vocal warning echoed from the fog only a split second before Zabuza Momochi seemed to materialize out of nowhere and charge Kakashi—from the opposite direction the voice had come from. Kakashi leapt over the massive sword that swung at his midsection, even as the rest jumped into action. Besides the Jounin, Ranma reacted most quickly, as he'd actually been behind Zabuza when he struck. A rain of fists would have Hammered Zabuza, but Ranma found the man's sword had intercepted him, and his first blow met the flat of the steel. His second never had time to hit at all.

Sakura leapt backward, dragging Tazuma with her, even as Naruto spun toward the obvious threat. However, Kataki had already released a flurry of kunai just as Ranma attacked, and one caught the back of Zabuza's neck…before he collapsed into a puddle of water.

"Damn…" Naruto swore, scanning the bridge. "Where…?"

"I'm impressed…" The Mist cleared slightly in the direction of the end of the bridge, and the group of Ninjas caught their first sight of the enemy, two figures: one tall, one shorter, and obviously younger.

It wasn't until the mist cleared more that they were sure exactly who they were seeing. The taller figure had obviously been Zabuza, but the smaller figure was one only Kakashi and Kataki had expected: the so-called hunter-nin that had picked up Zabuza's body. **No wonder the brat didn't destroy the body in front of us. She was in league with him. The mask is merely a disguise.**

Naruto nodded, but didn't speak. He slid his feet into a fighting stance as Ranma mirrored the movement opposite him. Kataki took a different stance between them. Kakashi stood beside Sakura and Tazuna, and was reaching for his headband.

"There are more of you this time…" Zabuza didn't seem to be in any hurry to fight. "Where did you pick up help I wonder?"

Naruto growled and shifted his weight. "You're not getting to Tazuna. You may as well go tell Gato to give up now." Naruto scowled and began to draw his arm back, forming his now-functional bow and arrow from the energy that gathered.

Zabuza merely laughs. As the arrow streaks through the air, the taller enemy Nin is suddenly gone. He reappears swinging his massive blade at Tazuna, but Kakashi catches the older man and pulls him away from the sharp edge, which sticks shallowly into the stone of the bridge. Naruto was reacting before Zabuza was able to backtrack, and so two battles began. Zabuza ducked under a kick from the blonde haired boy, and began to backtrack toward the edge of the bridge.

The girl had moved to attack Ranma and Kataki, even as Uryuu and Sakura took up positions on either side of Tazuna.

Naruto had found that Zabuza, though physically faster than him still, had slowed down since their last fight. _Has he not fully recovered? Why would he face us if he was still injured…he can't be that overconfident, especially since we beat him before._

Still though, the swordsman proved more than a challenge for Naruto to keep up with, even with his recent training. Nothing Naruto did seemed to faze the missing nin. But that didn't mean the fight was going badly. Kakashi proved to be a match for the swordsman, and Naruto's mere presence—even as a distraction—was enough to turn the tide.

Naruto loosed an arrow at Zabuza, who dodged almost directly into a kunai strike from Kakashi, though he barely evaded. Then Zabuza would counter by striking at Naruto with his sword, only for Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke and stab him in the back…where he would splash down into a puddle. This went on for some time, until Naruto caught sight of some strange formation of ice in the other battle. He was worried at first, but then one of the mirrors (for that's what they were) exploded in a flash of red…Kataki had fired an arrow into it. They had the situation under control.

Naruto was finally allowed a moment to pause when Zabuza was blasted into the edge of the bridge…hard. Kakashi had reproduced a smaller version of his attack that defeated Zabuza before, and when the water cleared, he had a kunai at the mist ninja's throat.

"How disappointing…You're getting your ass kicked." A rather short man was now standing at the end of the bridge, smirking at the ninja group. Behind him was a massive collection of thugs.

Zabuza looked at the man with recognition. "Gato…why are you here."

The short, rather ugly man smirked. "The plan has changed. Well…actually, I planned to do this all along. Zabuza…I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you. It's so easy to have you missing ninja taken care of after the job, when they are weak. And then it costs me nothing."

Zabuza snarled at the man. "Kakashi. This fight is over. I have no more reason to fight you."

Kakashi paused a moment, then nodded. "You're right." He withdrew the Kunai from the battered and weakened mist ninja's neck.

Zabuza was away in a flash, his sword back in his hand, and appeared beside Gato. "One problem. I'm not weak." With that one comment, Zabuza's blade seperated Gato's body at the waist. Senbon rained down on the thugs as Haku came out of nowhere. Many of the thugs didn't last more than a few seconds. The rest fled. Zabuza only followed them to the edge of the bridge before he stopped. He stood still for a few moments as Haku caught up. He stabbed the end of his blade into the ground and leaned against it for a moment. "You did good…Haku."

KAkashi slowly approached the two. As he did, Haku spun around, senbon between each of her fingers. "You won't hurt Zabuza-sama." Kakashi drew a kunai, but didn't react further, and a moment later, Zabuza collapsed face-first on the ground. "Zabuza-sama!" Haku spun around and flipped his body onto it's back, then began examining him for wounds. Kakashi sighed. The young girl seemed frantic as she examined him. "He's fine. He's suffering from chakra exhaustion. If Tazuna can…forgive his attempts, we can bring him back to the village for you to treat him."

Haku hesitated. "You would help us? But…we tried to kill you."

Naruto and the others were there by this time, and Kakashi spoke up again. "You were doing your job, just as we were. We're ninja; it's inevitable that we fight. Besides which…I don't kill the helpless when I can avoid it." Kakashi shot Tazuna a look, and after a moment, the old man, hesistant, nodded his assent.

For the first time since the fight began, Naruto spoke again. "Two of Gato's goons tried to attack Tazuna's family while we were here. My clones took care of them. We should probably head back. Those two were out of the loop, there could be more who don't know their boss is dead yet."

Kakashi nodded and haku picked up Zabuza's body. Naruto grabbed the sword and carried it with them. He was astounded how heavy the massive blade was. He'd have to look into sword training. A blade like this could devastate an enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza and Haku stayed in an empty room in the village. Just in case, two of the ninja were with them at all times, except at night, when two of Naruto's clones kept watch. Another two at any given time were with Tazuna, watching to ensure his safety as he finished the bridge. Haku was allowed to come and go, mostly because team seven had realized she would never abandon Zabuza there, even if she had reason to betray them, and as such gathered materials to tend her own and Zabuza's wounds.

Zabuza woke up about one week later. His first reaction seemed to be one of paranoia…until he saw Haku. He calmed down quickly. "Why am I still alive." He could plainly see Naruto and Sakura standing by the doorway behind Haku. "Zabuza-sama…"

"We saw no need to kill you." Naruto interrupted. "You did what you needed to in order to get paid. That's how most of the ninja world works. You didn't come after us when you no longer had a reason…that was enough to show you aren't quite the demon you seem."

Zabuza smirked. "Kid, I've killed for less than that." He slowly sat straight up. "Suggesting the Demon of the Bloody Mist is going soft? You've got some nerve."

Naruto chuckled "I don't have much respect for authority either. It's a nasty combination for them."

Zabuza let another smirk cross his face. "You've got potential, kid. If you ever decide to go off on your own, look me up."

There's a knock at the door. Ranma and Kataki enter after a moment's pause. Ranma is first to speak. "Oh, he's finally awake, huh?" Ranma smirked as he turned to . "So you're the one who gave us so much trouble...What's your deal anyway? Wandering around the wilderness with an underage girl? You some kind of pervert?"

In the next instant, three things happened almost at once. Haku's face turned a brilliant shade of red, and she made a noise that could most closely be described as "eep!". The second was Zabuza launching himself through the air, no weapons available, but his hands flashing through various seals. The third happened immediately afterward. Kataki and Naruto, acting in sync, slammed Zabuza back down to the floor.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted. "Ranma, don't antagonize the missing nin." He sighs and after a moment, releases Zabuza. "Calm down. Don't want to have to put you into critical condition again."

Zabuza stops his attack almost immediately after it began, but that short burst of anger was enough to send Ranma scurrying backwards. So long living in Nerima had honed his reflexes…if not so much his common sense. "Geez…relax. It was a joke."

Zabuza muttered something no one could quite understand under his breath, then slowly stood up. "Unless you plan on holding me here, I'm leaving. Where's my sword?"

Naruto nodded toward the door. "Just outside. You're free to go if you like."

Zabuza nods and walks toward the door. Haku follows him. Zabuza pauses for a moment on the way out. "I meant what I said kid. If you ever decide to leave that village, look me up." He shoots Ranma a look. "Just…don't bring him."

With that final word, Zabuza slipped through the doorway and out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, that's it, short chapter I know, but I mainly just wanted this storyline over with. Pretty much everything from here on out will be drastically different from the anime and manga in how they play out, though many important events will still occur…

I should have the next chapter ready within a week or two. I already have it planned out, just have to write up the details.

Read and review!


	7. The First Test!

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

*Ranma's thought-speech*

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't remember saying that Madara was the founder of the clan, but if I did, yes, it was a mistake. He was the leader of the clan, and A founder of Konoha, but not the founder of the clan per se.

What Naruto attempted to do WAS unique among techniques shown in the anime or manga. Iruka was a voluntary, arranged summoning prepared beforehand, not a spontaneous forced summoning of another human. The ramifications would be huge, especially for a hunter nin or abduction missions.

Sasuke's ultimate fate is not entirely decided yet.

Thanks all of you for your reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unless you plan on holding me here, I'm leaving. Where's my sword?"

Naruto nodded toward the door. "Just outside. You're free to go if you like."

Zabuza nods and walks toward the door. Haku follows him. Zabuza pauses for a moment on the way out. "I meant what I said kid. If you ever decide to leave that village, look me up." He shoots Ranma a look. "Just…don't bring him."

With that final word, Zabuza slipped through the doorway and out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You realize that this must remain absolutely secret outside your team. Tell no one besides myself about this. If anyone discovers the existence of this technique, have them brought directly to me at first opportunity."

Kakashi and Team Seven were standing across the room from the Third Hokage, having returned not long before from their mission in the wave country. Kakashi had explained the mission status, before allowing Naruto to explain his own technique.

The Hokage continued. "I will change the records to have your team down as a Special Genin Team. The story will be that your team consists partially of probationary Genin…frequent appearances and disappearances will be easily explained. You are not to allow anyone without knowledge of this technique to see your clones change form. A am classifying this, and any further development, as an S-Class secret technique. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Ojii-san." A slight grin crossed his face.

"If that's it, I'm going to ask you all to leave. I need to speak with Kakashi."

Kataki and Naruto both smirked before disappearing into the hallway. Sakura followed them out at a calm walking speed.

The Hokage looked Kakashi in the eye. "If he continues at this rate, he'll surpass you before the year is through…A far cry from the hopeless trickster he was before."

Kakashi gave the same strange smile only he could give. "I wouldn't say that, necessarily. If anything, the pranks are worse now. Kataki's a natural at causing chaos. They come less often now, but no one ever sees them coming."

The Hokage fought a shiver at the mention of the two working together on pranks. "Yes…well…that's not the issue I needed to discuss with you. You know that the Chuunin exams are approaching again, and this time we will be hosting. Will your team be ready in time?"

Kakashi looked surprised. "It's virtually unheard for a team to participate in the exams this soon. Naruto could certainly handle the exams, and Kataki is…experienced…enough that even I can't teach her much. Sakura though…she's come a long way from her obsession with the uchiha boy, and I've pushed her hard in improving herself physically, but…she's got effectively no ninjutsu available to her yet. She can use the academy basics, but that's about all. I don't believe she'll be ready to participate…"

The Hokage sighs. "I expected as much. Very well. I want you to do your best to have them ready for the exams. If you judge they aren't…I won't push the issue."

Kakashi nods. "Certainly Hokage-sama"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks had passed, and Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha frantically. _Where is he?…we're running out of time…_

**My area is clear. Nothing here.**

*Same. Haven't seen anything yet.*

No sign of the target.

Surrounding Naruto in varying directions were clones, numerous shadow clones spreading across the village. Uryuu, Ranma, and Kataki were among them, searching everywhere they could for their target. Suddenly though…Naruto felt a rush of information as one of his clones dispelled…a kunai had clipped it's neck. Naruto now knew where he needed to go. _The east training grounds, by the gate. He's there. _

Hundreds of clones spreading across the village began to converge on that one spot, along with the four Konoha Genin.

_There he is!_ One of the clones spotted the target, standing in the shadows outside the training ground, almost in the trees. The clones moved to surround the figure, about the time the four Genin arrived. They were indistinguishable from the normal clones. Naruto's clones launched themselves a dozen at a time toward the man, who moved faster than they could even follow, his kunai glinting in the dim light as it ended the dozens faster than they could even reach him. A second later the man leapt upward, and an explosion took out the clones nearest the center…including Ranma.

Naruto smirked and drew back his arm along his other, the now commonly seen spirit bow materializing in his hand. He lined up a shot at the cloaked man…and then moved suddenly and fired directly into the air. The arrow exploded into a brilliant lightshow, almost like fireworks. He continued as if nothing had happened. His clones disappeared in puffs of smoke, save only three, which reshaped themselves into Uryuu, Kataki, and Ranma. The four moved to surround the man, but before any could attack, a sixth person appeared in the clearing. As she landed beside Naruto, Sakura's eyes burned with a fire previously only seen when she was near her idol, but now reserved for battle. "You started without me."

Naruto shrugged. "You weren't here. I signaled you didn't I?" The conversation ended then, and the two went back to the fight in front of them.

Naruto charged the hooded and cloaked intruder, two kunai drawn, and then flipped through the air over the man's head, slashing more as a distraction than anything. He landed and kicked backwards, landing just short of the tree line. Uryuu had moved around to his left slightly, and Sakura slightly to the right. In sync, Naruto and Uryuu raised their arms and formed their bows, one a mismatch of bright blue and brilliant red, the other a more pale blue. Anyone who'd seen them fight would have come to expect this. What was not expected however, was when Sakura raised her arm and did the same…but her bow was nearly twice the size of the two boys.

"Spirit Fusion: Divine Bow" Sakura's bow was the palest pink, almost, but not quite white. A moment after the two boys released their arrows, and the man leapt up and over them, she released her own…which shattered into a hundred pieces and pummeled the man's body. He disappeared in a puff of smoke an instant later.

"Good work, all of you." Kakashi was standing behind Naruto, who hadn't even noticed his approach.

"What WAS that?" Naruto was looking at Sakura with shock.

Kakashi was actually the one to respond. "Every day when you, Kataki, and Uryuu work on the seals for the summoning, Sakura has been training with me, you know that. What you didn't know was what she's been working on. I taught her what little I know about spirit energy, and she more or less figured out how to focus it on her own…but with my help, she's learned to take it a step further, and combine it with the mind and body energy already present in her normal chakra."

Sakura interrupted. "I can use this spirit chakra far more readily than normal chakra, since it's linked more closely to myself. I decided to copy the appearance of the bow because an opponent would expect a straight shot…I can do that too, but the shattering is more effective."

Kakashi coughed. "Yes…well…Regardless, you all did well, both in the search and the fight against the clone. So…Anyway…I've nominated the three of you for the Chuunin exams. Here are your applications." He handed each a slip of paper.

Sakura looked shocked. "Are you serious sensei? The Chuunin Exams? Aren't they supposed to be extremely dangerous?"

"This is just a nomination. Whether you participate or not is up to you. If you wish to take it, sign that paper and turn it in to room 301 by 4 PM tomorrow. That is all." Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin, leaving an astonished Team Seven to discuss what had just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kataki arrived at room 301 early the next day to see two older ninja apparently blocking the door, in front of them a throng of mostly younger Genin.

_Do you sense it too?_

**Yes…They've set up an illusion here. Want me to take care of them this time? **

_I believe they are trying to the ranks. It's probably a test. Leave them be, if they can't figure this out, they shouldn't be here to begin with. _

Naruto turned around to walk to the next level just as Sakura walked up. She looked at Naruto walking away, then back at the group of Genin, before smiling and turning around to follow her teammates. A few others from the throng silently slipped away from the crowd, a few at a time, until eventually they were all gone, either to return to their homes in premature defeat, or to slip upstairs to find the real first test.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Seven entered room 301 to see it filled with countless other students already. Apparently the trick downstairs hadn't fooled as many as it had seemed.

"NARUTO-BAKA!!"

A shrill voice broke over the din, and a moment later an open palm connected with Naruto's left cheek. Kataki blinked and then burst out laughing as Naruto fell back on his ass. "What the hell?" Naruto looked up at the blonde female who had slapped him with more curiosity than anger. _She looks familiar…where have I seen her before?_

**I don't know, Kid.**

Sakura looked puzzled. "Ino-chan?"

Naruto blinked. _Oh…that's where I know her from. That's Yamanaka Ino, she's from my class at the academy. _

Ino rounded on Sakura next. "You! How can you be hanging out with that freak after what he did to Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun should be here instead of him! The Hokage won't even let him rejoin the academy! It's all that monster's fault!"

Sakura lowered her head. "Ino…It's not…You haven't seen what I have…Sasuke…He totally lost it. He lost it and tried to attack Naruto, just because…he tried to get us to work together. If not for Naruto, neither me OR Sasuke would have passed Kakashi-sensei's exam. Naruto didn't do anything but talk to him. I was mad at first but…I see I was wrong now."

Ino was staring openmouthed at Sakura, as if she'd grown a second head. "You…has that freak brainwashed you or what? He's not worth…" Ino stopped suddenly as Sakura's hand connected with her cheek. "Sasuke's not worth it, Ino. Get over him. Stop taking things out on Naruto. None of this is his fault."

Ino seethed for a moment, then stormed away.

Two guys walked up as Ino was storming off, One munching a bag of chips, the other with his hands in his pockets. "What was that about?" The thinner of the two looked at Naruto( who was back on his feet by this time) and Sakura with a look of part indifference, part curiosity.

_Nara Shikamaru and…Akamichi Chouji…two more students from my academy class. They made it here too?_

"She had an issue with something she thought I was responsible for. Don't worry about it."

Shikamaru just shrugged. Chouji looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by another outburst from the crowd. "Found you!"

Another team walked up, including the one who had shouted, a rather animalistic looked boy with a small dog sitting on top of his head. "Well, well, looks like everyone is here."

_Inuzuka Kiba…Another rookie genin._

The second boy in the group was silent, and merely nodded at them. His face was almost completely covered by a high collar, and a pair of sunglasses.

_Aburame Shino…Doesn't talk much. Never really talked to me at all._

The third teammate was a girl, who was rather quiet, with dark purplish colored hair and white eyes. "H…hello."

_And Hyuuga Hinata…did everyone make it to these exams? I thought they were supposed to be selective about who got in. _

Shikamaru voiced what Naruto had been thinking. "Geez…you guys too?"

"All 9 of the rookie Genin taking the exams. I wonder how far we'll get" Kiba wondered aloud…rather loudly I might add.

"Hey you guys, you should probably be a bit more quiet." Another Konoha Genin approached, though no one recognized him. "You guys are rookies right? Screaming like school girls…geez. This isn't a picnic." He pushed his glasses up against his eyes. "Ah well, can't really blame you…I was the same way my first time. I'm Kabuto by the way."

Sakura smiled. "This is your second time here?"

"My seventh actually…I…"

"Alright, quiet down all you worthless runts." In a puff of smoke a group of instructors appeared at the front of the room. The one in the front spoke up. "Thanks for waiting. I'm Morino Ibiki, Your Examiner for the First Test of the Chuunin Exams….Anyone who disobeys me will be failed immediately…"

Ibiki went on about the rules of the test for some time…until finally his small army began handing out papers. Naruto smirked as he was pointed to a seat near the center of the room. ..and next to Hyuuga Hinata.

She'll easily be able to read the other's papers without notice. I'm set in this. I'll feed Kataki the answers too…but what about Sakura? Ah….yes…that will work…"

Naruto formed a few signs under the table and silently summoned a clone, just out of sight of the other proctors, and it quickly takes on a similar appearance to the others.

As Naruto stealthily copies answers from Hinata's paper, he begins preparing for the next step in his plan. He reaches his arms up in the air, Yawns loudly, and twists his body as if stretching. He pauses slightly longer than necessary on one turn, catches Sakura's eye behind him, and mouths "Ask to leave." To her, before returning to his copying.

He hears nothing but normal testing sounds until Ibiki speaks. "You there, in the back, what do you want."

He hears Sakura's voice. "Sir, I need to use the restroom."

"Fine, Have one of the examiners take you, and leave your test with me."

Naruto smirks as Sakura leaves the room with his female bodied clone. Once they were well out of range of listeners, Naruto begins feeding questions and answers back and forth to Sakura through his mental link to the possessed clone( possessed by Ranma in this case, but that's not really relevant).

It wasn't long after Sakura's return that Team Seven had filled out all of their respective tests completely. It was about 15 minutes after that that the examiner stopped them again.

"Ok…we will now start the tenth question."

Many in the room looked nervous. A few smirked. The rest seemed fairly indifferent.

"Before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. These are the rules." Ibiki was smirking as he continued. "For this question, you must decide if you will take it or not."

A girl Naruto didn't recognize shouted from toward the back. "Choose?! What happens if we choose not to?"

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail, along with your teammates."

Other mumblings and shouts rose up. "What! Well then of course we'd choose to take it!"

"Now…the other rule…If you choose to take it…and answer incorrectly…You will lose the right to ever participate in the Chuunin exams again."

Angry murmurs and outcries broke the silence.

"You guys are unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I'm giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can quit and try again next year. Now….those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand."

The room became deathly silent. _What is he thinking putting that kind of importance on a single question? I'm confident in my ability, and Sakura is brilliant…but what about everyone else?_

"Last chance to quit." Hands had been raising slowly over this period, but finally, no more went up.

Ibiki smirked once more. "Good decisions…now…to everyone still remaining…I congratulate you on passing the first test."

"What? We already pass? What about the tenth question?" Sakura looked shocked.

"There was none. Or I suppose you could say the choice WAS the tenth question."

"So the first nine questions were pointless?!" The same unknown girl shouted from the back.

"The first nine question served their intended purpose…to test your information gathering ability.

Ibiki continued explaining what most of those left had already figured out, that the test was designed to make them cheat, and that the tenth question was also to test their ability to make tough decisions. Finally, the speech was broken up by another person appearing in a flurry of movement through the window. A series of Kunai flew outward, pinning a sign up behind her as she made her "grand entrance".

Both the sign and herself introduced her as the second test examiner: Mitarashi Anko.

"Now follow me!" She looked around, then at Ibiki. "You left this many? Bah, oh well….I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Her maniacal grin gave a few of the testees doubts about whether her statement was in fact literal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. Next time: the forest of death! Make sure to keep those reviews coming, the more I get the more inspired I am to keep writing.


	8. 1 ,2 ,3 Four?

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

*Ranma's thought-speech*

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I appreciate the feedback. I'm also fairly happy with how Sakura is turning out so far in this fic. I also like New Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The speech was broken up by another person appearing in a flurry of movement through the window. A series of Kunai flew outward, pinning a sign up behind her as she made her "grand entrance".

Both the sign and herself introduced her as the second test examiner: Mitarashi Anko.

"Now follow me!" She looked around, then at Ibiki. "You left this many? Bah, oh well….I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Her maniacal grin gave a few of the testees doubts about whether her statement was in fact literal.

Anko led the Chuunin hopefuls through the village, eventually stopping at an amazingly tall fence…beyond which were the largest tree and thickest vegetation most of them had ever seen.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test. Practice arena 44, the Forest of Death!"

"Creepy…" Naruto smirked. "…I like it." Kataki nodded. Sakura's face told both she disagreed rather strongly with that particular sentiment.

"Now…before we start, I have something to pass out. You have to sign these waivers. There will be deaths in this one…and if you don't sign these, it'll be my responsibility. Hehe"

A few of the Genin looked at Anko as if she'd grown a second head…many smirked, confident they'd be the ones causing those deaths. The rest, probably the majority, were stony and calm.

"I'll explain the test, and then you can sign it and check in at the booth behind me. Simply put…you will attempt the ultimate survival test. Around practice area 44 are 44 locked gates. There is forest and a river between each of those and the tower at the center, about 10 Km in. You will be fighting over these two scrolls…Heaven, and Earth. There are no rules as to what you can use inside. Half the teams here will get the Heaven Scroll…the other half will receive Earth scrolls. To pass this test…your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls."

"So half of us are Guaranteed to fail…" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"But there's a time limit. This test will last 120 hours…exactly five days."

"Five days!" "What about dinner?!!" Ino and Chouji interrupted.

"The forest is full of food…just watch out for the man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants…half the teams passing is unlikely. You will be disqualified for several things. Not making it to the tower with both scrolls in time. Losing a teammate, or having a teammate killed. And one more rule…you must not look inside the scrolls until you are in the tower. So go…exchange the forms for your scrolls and choose a gate to start." Anko turned around, but then looked back at the Genin. "A final word of advice…Don't die."

Once all the participating teams were at their gates, the examiners spread out to unlock them. Team Seven…along with almost thirty other teams…vanished into the Forest of Death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kataki, Sakura, did either of you bring any blank scrolls?"

Kataki shrugged. "I don't carry much"

Sakura paused. "I may have one. Why?"

Naruto frowned and looked down at the earth scroll in his hand. "If things get too tough I'd like to have a summoning ready to help out in a fight."

Kataki laughed. "Are you really that worried, Kid? You fought one of the seven swordsmen of the mist just last month. Who could possibly take us down here?"

Naruto was still frowning. "I know…but…I just have a bad feeling about this exam…some of these competitors just give me an eerie feeling."

Sakura was digging through her bag as they walked, and eventually pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. He nodded to her. "When we stop next, I'll prepare the seals." He looked around. "We should be on our guard. There are almost 100 other Genin in this forest, not to mention all the…wildlife. We need to find another team to steal a scroll from, and look for something to eat. I don't know these plants and animals well enough to know what's safe. None of this is normal for the forests outside the village…"

Kataki smirked…and then dropped out of sight as a fox appeared in her place…small, about the size of a house cat, and wit the normal one tail instead of the multiple that her true form had. The fox darted into the woods and out of view. Naruto shrugged and sat on a root to wait…and began to draw the appropriate seals as he did.

A few minutes later, the fox reappeared and shifted into Kataki once again. "There are plenty of berries in these woods, I smell no toxins in them. I also found a deer…It's dead now. Let's go, we can store the food for later, I'm sure one of you has a storage scroll? Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and pulled one out, then followed Kataki into the wood the direction she had come from. Sakura began gathering up the berries Kataki mentioned while Naruto used a kunai to skin and cut the deer.

Naruto was just finishing wrapping the meat to store when he heard brush moving in the woods behind him. He spun, drawing a kunai. Kataki and Sakura reacted almost as quickly, Sakura's hands moving into a series of seals, pausing on the last, and Kataki drawing a kunai before stepping up behind Naruto.

A moment later, a bruised and bloody girl stumbled from the bushes. It only took Naruto a second to recognize her as Hinata Hyuuga, one of their fellow Leaf Genin…only a second before she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"N…Naruto." Her back had several kunai imbedded in it, and her clothes were torn up badly.

Naruto paled. "Sakura, get out the first aid supplies." Naruto approached Hinata quickly, but Kataki got there first. She knelt in front of the wounded genin as Sakura brought up the first aid supplies. As she turned to grab a roll of bandages, the wounded Hyuuga rose up and stabbed a previously hidden kunai deep into the back of Kataki's neck. She disappeared in a puff of smoke a moment later and both Naruto and Sakura had Kunai held at vital points less than a second later. "You aren't Hinata." It wasn't a question. Naruto's face was angrier than it had been since the night he killed Mizuki. The apparent hyuuga's form suddenly changed…into that of a tall female wearing a stone village headband. "That was a stupid both." Naruto nodded to Sakura as he formed the seals for his shadow clones and five appeared. One more appeared behind the captured nin, and quickly became Kataki. Now two Kunai, from a very angry shape shifter, and a nearly as angry pink haired kunoichi, were pressed to the girl's throat. Naruto continued, scowling "You really should find out more about your opponent's capabilities before pulling a stunt like that." His expression softened a little. "Still…how'd you even know we'd react towards Hinata?"

The girl's eyes darted around the clearing. "Saw you in the first test. She let you cheat."

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to assume you aren't the one who has your team's scroll…just in case though…Kataki…check her." Meanwhile, Naruto looked out into the woods surrounding them and spoke loudly. "I know you are watching. Reveal yourselves and hand over your scroll right now and we'll let you walk away…at least then you have a chance to recover against another two teams. Stay hidden, we kill this girl right here, and you lose by default. Then we'll come for your scroll anyway." Naruto waited.

**Do you actually intend to do it?**

_If I have to. They'll listen to reason, though. They may try to attack us again once they get away…but they'll listen to me for now…I think._

Naruto was right. A moment later another figure appeared from the ground, literally rising out of the dirt. "Alright…Here." He held out a small scroll, which one of the five clones took and held up to show the real Naruto. He scowled. _An Earth Scroll…_

**Still…the more we have the fewer there are to go around, so the less competition later on. Plus we could use it as a bargaining chip if we're in a tough spot. **

The fox is right. You should ideally take the scroll and finish them off.

*No. Let them leave. They're not a threat, and Naruto did say he'd let them leave. There's no reason to kill them!*

_Enough. I'm going to let them leave…for now._

Naruto nodded to the two to leave, and Sakura released the girl. She approached her teammate….a split second before Naruto heard an attack coming in from behind. He blocked the third genin's kunai with his own and delivered a powerful blow to his stomach. Four of Naruto's clones had drawn and fired their spirit bows before the attacker could react further…killing him near instantly as the four arrows pierced him clean through in the chest and stomach, from various angles. The fifth clone vanished in smoke and the other boy buried a kunai in its back and then dove toward's Naruto, his hands going through seals quickly. The girl turned on Sakura and Kataki, equally fast, and a moment later a gust of wind knocked the two leaf kunoichi off their feet. Naruto fared better, two of his clones charging the attacker as NAruto himself concentrated on dodging the earthen spikes hurled at him from the ground beside the boy's feet. The two other clones remained in their current shape, but become Ranma and Uryuu, respectively, and Ranma launched himself toward the back of the Girl bombarding their teammates with gusts of wind, trying to knock her out. She dodges his first blow, ducking under it, but by the time she can counterattack, it's over…both Sakura and Kataki are at her throat with kunai. Kataki stabs her leg with a kunai, before watching Sakura plant one in her palm. By this time, Naruto had managed to fell the last member with an arrow to the arm…neither would be using any techniques anytime soon.

Naruto scowls at them. "You should have listened. Sometimes, it's a ninja's job to know when not to fight. Now you'll have to try to escape this forest alive despite your injuries. Goodbye." Naruto was already walking away as he made the last comment, and his clones and allies all followed behind him.

Sakura shot a last look at the two wounded Genin before following Naruto out of the clearing, pausing only long enough to grab the storage scroll with their gathered food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Kataki, and Sakura were sitting around a small fire that night. Naruto was staring at the ground, obviously upset. Ten clones guarded the outer perimeter of the camp…five on the ground, five in trees.

"What's wrong, Naruto…" Sakura seemed rather worried.

"If it had been me…or you...that had gotten to that girl first, we'd be dead right now. We were saved by pure luck. I'm…not strong enough yet. So I'm going to try the summoning again."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto…"

"No Sakura. I've decided." He was already spreading the scroll out in the light beside the fire. HE bit his thumb and spread the blood across it, then pressed his palm against the paper. As usual, the inside of the paper charred and crumpled, burning away from the sheer chakra flowing through it. What wasn't normal was what happened next. Naruto laid down to enter his mindscape, and Kataki disappeared in smoke just as his consciousness faded into black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Naruto saw was not what he expected. In the mock village center, he saw Kataki(complete with ears and tail…he couldn't see the whiskers, she was facing away), Ranma, and Uryuu standing and talking heatedly…with two individuals he'd never seen before. One pushed past Uryuu, and Naruto saw a brown coat covering what appeared to be red and black spandex. His eyes were the next thing Naruto noticed…they were nearly solid red. On his back was a staff, straight and simple.

As the first man approached Naruto, the Leaf Genin was actually looking and the second. This one looked younger, though still older than Naruto, and was wearing a black uniform, almost military or perhaps…a school uniform? Again, the next thing Naruto noticed was his eyes…or specifically, one eye.

One of the boy's eyes was lit up with the silhouette of what appeared to be a bird in flight.

Both began talking almost at once.

"Were am I? Dis isn't New York."

"What is going on here! Where have you brought me?! And how?"

Naruto sighs. "I'll explain everything…but first…would you both mind telling me who you are?"

"I'm…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, that's all you're getting this time, another short chapter…I've decided to go for more frequent, but shorter chapters. That way I'm less likely to hit a snag mid-chapter and not get my fans ANY updates for a while. The "cliffhanger" isn't very much of one to anyone who actually knows the characters. You'll see next chapter.

Keep those reviews coming. I haven't heard much from you guys the last few chapters.


	9. Demons in the Woods

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

*Ranma's thought-speech*

***Lelouch's thought-speech***

_*Gambit's thought-speech*_

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the first man approached Naruto, the Leaf Genin was actually looking at the second. This one looked younger, though still older than Naruto, and was wearing a black uniform, almost military or perhaps…a school uniform? Again, the next thing Naruto noticed was his eyes…or specifically, one eye.

One of the boy's eyes was lit up with the silhouette of what appeared to be a bird in flight.

Both began talking almost at once.

"Where am I? Dis isn't New York."

"What is going on here? Where have you brought me?! And how?"

Naruto sighs. "I'll explain everything…but first…would you both mind telling me who you are?"

"I'm…" the first man paused. "You can call me Gambit." Naruto noticed a somewhat suppressed, but still obvious, accent…one that he couldn't place.

The second was a bit more reserved. He looked Naruto in the Eye and started to speak…then apparently thought better of what he had been about to say. He hesitated and looked away, his demeanor changing to a more relaxed air. "Lelouch….Lamperouge."

**He is hiding something. **

_He has reason to…he has no idea who we are._

Naruto hesitated only a moment, and then began to explain. "This may sound crazy, but….you are inside my mind. I summoned the two of you from another world…and I don't know how to send you back yet."

Both of the newcomers gave Naruto a look that implied they did in fact find his claim rather crazy. Then the first, the one who introduced himself as Gambit, laughed. "Ah, you nearly had me fooled…are you a mutant?"

Naruto blinked. "A…mutant? No…I'm a ninja…of Konohagakure. I am not trying to fool you."

Uryuu came up behind the two. "It's no trick…He did the same with myself and…our friend here, Ranma." He motioned to Ranma as the two turned.

Gambit was unconvinced. He countered by motioning toward Kataki, now standing off a little to his right, Naruto's left. "Sha, you take me fo' a fool. De girl has a tail...yet you say she not a mutant? "

Naruto hesitated. "No…I'm not even sure what you mean by a mutant. Kataki is…well…a demon. The Nine tailed demon fox."

Lelouch simply listened at first. He glanced toward the girl Gambit mentioned and looked in her eyes. He spoke in a casual tone, but obviously expecting to be obeyed. "Tell me what is really going on here."

Kataki grinned "Exactly what the kid said...not that I blame the two of you for doubting the situation." Lelouch was shocked. He scowled. "I command you to answer me."

Pataki's grin never faded. "Look, kid, whatever authority, power, or right you think you have, it doesn't apply here. This is Naruto's mind…in here, he's a god. He could turn you into a rabbit if he wanted to."

This wasn't strictly accurate, but Lelouch certainly couldn't be expected to know the mechanics of how a mindscape worked in an alternate dimension. To be fair, even Naruto didn't realize Kyuubi was lying…He could easily alter their surroundings, or alter his own self inside the mindscape, even manifest unusual abilities he didn't really possess…but he could no more change the other inhabitants themselves than he could do in the outside world.

Gambit had closed his eyes and put a hand to his temple. "Mon Dieu…dis is real? I don' tink you be telling me lies. If you do, you'll regret meeting Gambit. I'm no good enemy to have, mon ami."

Lelouch was silent, obviously deep in thought.

Since neither newcomer seemed to have any further objection, Naruto began explaining, as he did with Ranma, more about himself. He explained his unusual "condition" as a jinchuuriki, about the night he'd become a ninja and the day he'd accidently summoned Uryuu, and then about his plan to figure out more about the technique he'd used. He talked about his training with Ranma as the result of that plan, and finally, how he'd somehow summoned the two of them at once. Finally, he told the two newcomers about the "deal" he'd made with the others: More or less free reign in a shadow clone, in exchange for their help in various areas of his life as a ninja. He acknowledged that the deal would benefit him more than it would them, but also that it was the best he could do until he returned them to their own worlds…a feat he couldn't yet accomplish.

Lelouch seemed to accept the offer without much hesitation. Gambit was only slightly slower to accept.

"If we gun' work with each other, mon ami, perhaps you should know a bit mo' about ma…talents." Gambit gave a theatrical bow and continued. "De infamous Remy Lebeau. I am de best at what I do, that is, procuring items that my employers find to be of some…value. I suspect one such as yo'self would also find my skill with de bo-staff to be most…useful. I have one other unique gift I believe would also serve your purposes well, though it be best shown…not told."

Naruto looked to Lelouch, who was still frowning somewhat. "I…" He paused. "I'm just a student. I really have nothing to offer you besides my mind, which if I do say so myself, is formidable."

Naruto looked at Lelouch, hiding his suspicion well. Specifically, he glanced at the strange eye the boy had, and thinking of how he'd demanded Kataki's obedience before.

**Do you trust him?**

_Not entirely…but…there's little I can do but be careful around him. I can't send him away, and I won't imprison him in my mind unless he shows he can't be trusted. _

Kyuubi growled mentally. **It's these times when I think you are too moral for your own good. **

_Perhaps, but I wouldn't be me if I changed that._

"Alright….I'll allow both of you to freely enter the outside world."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was growing to hate exiting the mindscape. He couldn't get used to the experience, which was somewhat like waking up from sleep, but far more disorienting and, at least compared to his own sleep habits, far slower. He slowly got his bearings and regained his faculties and then stood up. Sakura was looking at him with an expression of mild concern and curiosity on her face. "Well?" Kataki was already back in the shadow clone she normally occupied, but apparently hadn't explained anything.

"There were two of them this time…I don't trust the younger one. He's rather…well…you'll see when he joins us." Naruto silently summoned four clones, and like clockwork, they began to change shape…first Uryuu, then Ranma, and then Gambit and finally Lelouch.

The boy looked toward Kataki, directly beside him, and said something Naruto couldn't quite hear. Kataki's eyes glowed momentarily, and then…nothing happened. At least for the moment. A second after that, Kataki shook her head, let out a fox-like growl, and leaped at Lelouch, drawing a kunai in midair. There was a flurry of movement, and before Naruto or Sakura knew what had happened, Lelouch had a kunai buried in his clone's head, and disappeared, and Kataki was being held against the ground by Ranma and Uryuu. Gambit was simply watching with a look of mild interest on his face.

**I'll kill him! Send him back out here so I can tear him limb from limb!**

_What just happened? What did he say?_

**It's not what he said…but what he did. The fool had the NERVE to try and control my mind. I will destroy the mortal! I will NEVER let that happen again. Tell these two to let go of me and then let me end that miserable fool's existence.**

Naruto was dumbfounded. Lelouch was able to control minds? That could prove extremely useful…but he had tried to control Kataki, so…what was his ultimate goal?

_Kataki…first…tell me what he asked of you. What did he try to make you do?_

**He…** Even in their thoughts, Naruto could hear Kataki's voice calming slowly. **He just asked me for information…the "truth" about what was happening…but…I can't…I won't ever let anyone get away with controlling me again…after that man. That filthy Uchiha…**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. That was understandable. Perhaps Lelouch wasn't actually against them after all…he merely mistrusted them…and that could be fixed far easier than them mistrusting HIM.

_I understand…but I suspect he was merely using the most of his abilities in order to determine if we were trustworthy. Would you not have done the same?_

**I…I suppose you are right.**

Naruto relayed the conversation to Uryuu, Sakura and Ranma…and Gambit too, though that was more a side effect than his actual intention, and then Uryuu nodded and disappeared into the mindscape to talk with Lelouch "in person" before he was released again. It wasn't long before Naruto heard Lelouch speak in his mind.

***As I told your friend, I will not tell you anything more about myself until I know you are telling the truth about everything.***

Naruto wordlessly summons another clone, and nods to Ranma, who pulls the clone's headband down over his eyes like a blindfold, and then Kataki places a kunai to the back of his neck.

_Then come back out, and we will discuss this in person._

The clones quickly took Lelouch's form. "I want to know what's really happening here. Is this an illusion?"

Naruto sighs.

_I'm going to let him use his power on me. If he tries anything weird, slit his throat. _

**What?! Are you crazy?**

_I'm going to let him ask me to tell him the truth…that should convince him. _

**And if he turns you against us? What then?**

_He obviously can't control us inside my mind…so as long as you are fast, he won't have time to give me any wrong commands._

Kataki growled for the third time since the last summoning, and spoke aloud. "Fine. Tell him. But He gets no second chances after this."

Naruto sighed. "Lelouch…I'm going to remove your blindfold. When I do, you'll be allowed to use your power, whatever it may be, and ask me one question. If you try anything beyond that, Kataki will send you back to my mind, and you won't be released again." Lelouch was surprised, but smirked. "Understood."

Naruto nodded and Ranma removed the blindfold…Kataki pressed the kunai tighter against Lelouch's neck as he began to speak. "Answer me truthfully. What is actually going on here?"

Like before, Naruto's eyes glowed somewhat, and he spoke clearly and simply. "Yes, sir. Everything you have been told is true, the summoning technique I created has brought you here from your own world."

Naruto's eyes returned to normal, and he blinked. "Well? Are you going to do it?"

Lelouch simply stared for a moment, and then shook his head. "I already did…" He sighed. "I suppose it would be in by best interests to help you succeed, so that I may return to my own world. This ability of mine…it's called a Geass. I can command anyone, with only two exceptions I've found yet…" He shot Kataki a look. "…to do anything I wish…but only once for each person. I need direct eye contact, and I can…no longer turn off my ability. Any command I give with eye contact will be followed." Naruto saw a spark of guilt in his eye.

Naruto grinned. "That sounds tremendously useful. Does the control extend beyond the time the command is given? Meaning, can you command someone to never do something again, or to always do something?"

Lelouch was smirking again. "I can."

"What about programmed obedience?"

Lelouch started to speak, and then blinked. "I…hadn't thought of it before."

He claims to have a "formidable mind" and never considered the ramifications of his talent? He has an easy out to the only limit he mentioned, and never used it?

_Apparently. Even the most brilliant mind can make mistakes…like luring a pack of demons into a crowded city._

Uryuu was silent for a moment. Fair enough.

Naruto looked at Sakura, who was watching this whole spectacle with wide eyes. She didn't know anything about Gambit, but even the first boy was impressive enough, then to Kataki. He sighed. "Well, the three of us should probably get some rest. Who wants the first watch?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't very long before they got their next taste of action. Uryuu, Sakura, and a normal shadow clone were watching the camp, about three hours before sunrise, when there was a sound in the distance, which could only be described as a bloodcurdling scream.

The Shadow clone almost immediately disappeared, waking Naruto with a start, and he was up almost instantly. The clone had given him its knowledge, and so he knew the scream had come from the direction of the tower…and probably less than four hundred yards away…so more than halfway to the tower from their current position. He looked at Sakura. "Are you ok to move out?"

The pink haired kunoichi nodded. "Hai. I can be ready in just a minute." Sakura quickly sealed their very limited camp supplies into a storage scroll (Naruto hadn't yet bothered to master even such a commonplace technique among his other more combat related training) and followed Naruto toward the noise. Uryuu took the rear, ready to form his bow if needed, and generally alert.

As they ran, Naruto formed another three clones, each of which shaped itself into one of his three combat experts: Ranma, Gambit, and Kataki. Lelouch remained inside the mindscape…although he couldn't be physically killed, he saw no need to risk physical PAIN if it wasn't necessary…and he couldn't help any better outside Naruto's mind than in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the group very little time to reach the source of the scream…and they heard another halfway there. The group of six saw a fire, and as they hid in the shadows around the campsite, it was obvious what had occurred. Two crushed and mangled bodies were coating the ground with blood. In the clearing were four people. Two, almost outside the light themselves, were stationary, unmoving, and looked terrified. The third was holding a kunai in a battle pose, and looked almost as frightened as the first two. He stood opposite them, and more importantly, opposite the fourth person…a red haired ninja with wild, murderous eyes. He had a large gourd on his back, and seemed to be controlling a large amount of sand. He seemed to be completely still, but anyone could tell it was he that controlled the sand, because of the way it formed around him…shielding him from attacks that hadn't even been launched yet.

Naruto and the others watched with varying amounts of disgust and horror as the sand surrounded the last combatant quickly, and he was crushed, with only the final utterance of "Sand Coffin" to serve as a warning of the attack. The red-haired Nin had a maniacal gleam in his eye as he turned and walked away. His sand dropped something into the other boy's hand, a boy that wore dark, solid black clothes and face paint. He put it into a bag, and Naruto saw at least four more scrolls inside.

_Kami…they must be collecting extras on their way._

Well, good, less competition for us. If we take them out now it's be easier later on. They are obviously strong to collect those scrolls. 

Naruto frowned. There is something…strange about that boy.

Besides the maniacal look?

If they hadn't been hiding, Naruto would have facepalmed.

_Yes. Besides that. It's his chakra…it feels strange._

Kataki, meanwhile, paled. **That's because it's Youkai, kid.**

_What?_

**Demonic Chakra, Naruto. That boy…Is the container for a Bijuu…a tailed demon beast. One of my eight comrades. The Ichibi if I have not missed my guess. **

Naruto was dumbfounded. _He's…like me?_

**No. He's different. Shukaku was never fully sane to begin with. Years trapped inside the boy's head can't have done anything to make either of them any more stable. Shukaku enjoys death more than any of us, more than any other demon I've met. **

_So he's unstable._

**To put it lightly. **

_Is there a way to help him?_

**Help him? Kid, the boy is probably more willing to pull you apart than look at you.**

_I won't abandon someone else to my fate. And worse, if what you say is true. _

**If…you could find a way to suppress or remove Shukaku, you could help him. Or if you could help him to assert control over the demon…but that wouldn't be easy. Shukaku is far weaker than me, but fighting control that's been in place so long…would be difficult.**

_Fine. I won't try anything yet. But I'm not going to kill him. I don't want to give up on him yet._

**You grow attached far too easily, kid.**

You at least intend to take his scrolls? We aren't guaranteed to find another team with the right scroll anytime soon. Lelouch should be able to take care of them alone.

_No…I think…this will be a good test. I want to fight him alone. If he's too powerful, Lelouch can step in._

What about the others? 

_We'll see how they react. _

Naruto stepped out into the clearing without any further discussion. "Hey!"

The other two turned first. The black-clothed boy spoke. "Who're you, runt?"

The girl seemed about to speak when she was interrupted by the third, red-haired boy. "Shut up."

She paled and immediately stopped whatever she had planned to say. "Y-yes…Gaara."

The other boy was silent.

_They are terrified of him._

**If he's that strongly affected by his bijuu, he probably has a stronger connection than you ever did…he probably has more of Shukaku's power than you do of mine.**

Gaara (as Naruto had just found he was named) turned around. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I realize it's not the way things here normally work, but I want to challenge you to a fight for one of your scrolls."

The girl gaped. "Where is your team?"

Gaara merely looked at Naruto. On anyone else the expression would have been one of intense hatred. On Gaara is merely looked confused…and slightly bloodthirsty. "I'll kill you." It was not a warning, but rather a statement.

"I doubt it. You are welcome to try. My teammates aren't going to get involved if yours don't."

Gaara was surprisingly calm compared to how he had been only moments before. Perhaps he wasn't used to victims throwing themselves at him so easily. His sand rose slowly around him.

Naruto smirked. "So I thought that if I win…" Naruto was interrupted by the boy's sand, which struck the ground where he'd been standing only a moment before. He reappeared in the trees above. "Now, that's not very nice." He grinned. Gaara's eyes grew angry. The sand moved faster. It struck a virtual wall of clones that appeared in front of Naruto and blocked its path momentarily. When the smoke cleared from their disappearance, Naruto was behind Gaara. He struck quickly, aiming for the neck, intending to knock him unconscious. When the sand intercepted his fist without so much as a twitch from Gaara, his eyes widened in surprise.

_Shit._

He threw himself backward into a flip as the sand came after him again. He wasn't quite fast enough; the sand hit him like a giant fist, hurling him into a tree. He scowled. He stood slowly and growled.

His reactions were quicker this time, but still barely ahead of the sand. For the next few minutes it continued the same way, Naruto barely staying ahead of the rapidly shifting sands.

When one blow managed to catch his arm almost long enough to engulf him, he decided enough was enough. He landed and let out a growl. "Alright…it's time to show you that there's more than one demon in these woods tonight." Naruto began to channel Kyuubi's chakra into his body, and he changed, two tails, whiskers, and fox ears growing on his body. His teeth lengthened and sharpened and his eyes became red slits, and suddenly he was just gone. He reappeared above Gaara and spun his foot downward, smashing against the same defense as before.

A second later he was in the trees, and energy was forming around his hands quickly. He shaped the energy, now pure red, into the familiar form of Uryuu's, now his, bow, and loosed an arrow toward the sand user. The sand intercepted the attack before it even got close. It then pierced directly through the wall of sand, and struck Gaara's left shoulder hard enough to send him stumbling backwards. His eyes widened in shock as blood flowed freely from the wound.

He reached up and felt the blood with his right hand and brought it in front of his face. "Blood. This is…my blood?!" Gaara was obviously beginning to lose it. "Mother wants YOUR blood!"

The boy was clearly deranged, and Naruto decided not to postpone things any longer. He'd tested his limits without Kyuubi's power, and it wasn't enough. With her power, he could rival at least another jinchuuriki, and that showed him enough. A third tail grew beside the first two, and when Naruto struck again it was with such speed that only Ranma and Kataki could see him. His next blow struck Gaara's sand and continued straight through it, the energy from his bow coating his arm and making it stronger.

He hit Gaara hard in the stomach just after the energy dissipated, and the shinobi went down hard, coughing up blood and falling backward unconscious with only one direct blow.

Naruto watched the sand around him fall still and slowly move back inside the gourd on his back.

Naruto dusted himself off and looked at the other two. "So…my scroll?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I practically guarantee I get at least one flame for this chapter. Yes, the Gaara fight was short and a bit easy. No it's not an indication of Gaara being weak. I have plans for Gaara later on.

I am not very happy with this chapter. It turned out very differently than i intended.

Sorry if Gambit or Lelouch seem a bit off, I'm trying to get "in character" quickly though.

This was intended to be a longer chapter, but I knew if I waited much longer I'd have ended up postponing the end another week because I have schoolwork this week, and I don't want to keep you all waiting anymore…I've done that enough already.

As always...make sure to read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. A fallen friend?

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

*Ranma's thought-speech*

***Lelouch's thought-speech***

_*Gambit's thought-speech*_

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esparza: You make two valid points. Here's my stance on them: Yes, I think Naruto is being selfish. No I don't think he's being as selfish as you make him out to be, and here is why. He expected to be able to send the summon back(if it worked at all) the first time. He also didn't expect to summon someone from another dimension. He didn't even realize the possibility of summoning someone from something important accidentally. Thoughtless, but not so much selfish. The second time he was only SLIGHTLY motivated by power, but mainly trying to figure out the seal and make it work again so he COULD send Uryuu back. This was also a small part of his motivation for the third. The third attempt was the most motivated by power, but even then it wasn't SOLELY selfish, because he was also looking out for the lives of Uryuu and Ranma…if he dies, they die. He saw himself as still being too weak. The fourth attempt he has a valid reason for too, although it is somewhat skewed by emotion…you'll see.

The others, I'll admit, are sometimes more accepting of the situation than they perhaps should be. However, Ranma is used to weird crap, and was not in the middle of anything, so I think his reaction was reasonable. Uryuu essentially lived over a decade inside naruto's mind, and so he was acclimated to the new world quickly. Gambit and Lelouch, if you notice, reacted the strongest, and both eventually settled on the rational conclusion of "There's nothing I can do but make sure I survive until he sends me back."

Magnus Prime: funny you should mention that...the next chapter will include someone that meets your descriptions...at least one of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy was clearly deranged, and Naruto decided not to postpone things any longer. He'd tested his limits without Kyuubi's power, and it wasn't enough. With her power, he could rival at least another jinchuuriki, and that showed him enough. A third tail grew beside the first two, and when Naruto struck again it was with such speed that only Ranma and Kataki could see him. His next blow struck Gaara's sand and continued straight through it, the energy from his bow coating his arm and making it stronger.

He hit Gaara hard in the stomach just after the energy dissipated, and the shinobi went down hard, coughing up blood and falling backward unconscious with only one direct blow.

Naruto watched the sand around him fall still and slowly move back inside the gourd on his back.

Naruto dusted himself off and looked at the other two with a smirk. "So…my scroll?"

Naruto's smirk grew stronger as he saw the look of terror to appear on the two sand-nin's faces. It rapidly vanished when it became apparent that they weren't looking at him, but something behind him. He didn't have time to turn back around. He heard a shout—"Naruto!"—and barely had time to place Sakura's voice before he was thrown forcefully through the air. His head struck a tree and as his vision blurred, he saw the others leap into the clearing in front of some large…thing. The last thing he saw before blacking out was that whatever it was, it was growing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Naruto! NARUTO! Get up, damnit!***

Naruto couldn't think clearly. _What? What's happening?_

We need your help over here. We're getting slaughtered.

Naruto stood slowly, shaking his head to clear it. The memories before he was knocked out hit like a flood. He looked around, seeing a towering beast off some distance from him. It looked like an enormous, rather overweight badger, it's body appeared to be made of sand, and almost every tree between it and Naruto was destroyed or knocked over. It was facing almost away from him, and let out a massive roar as something underneath one of it's feet exploded, blowing off a good portion of it's foot. Naruto was shocked when it began to topple over, but then quickly recovered as it's foot reformed from more sand. A bright energy arrow streaked through the air and struck it's face, blowing a significant hole in it's cheek, but that too reformed from sand in only seconds.

**Naruto…I need more chakra.**

_What's happening? How long was I out?_

**Just do it! You were only out a few minutes, but we can't use my chakra unless you release it.**

Naruto shook his head again and went into action. He subtly opened the gates on his extra chakra reserves, letting it flood him and the clones, as first one, then two and finally three tails appeared, along with the other fox-like qualities he always gained when drawing on Kyuubi's chakra.

He didn't know who'd caused the explosion, but the arrow had been Uryuu's. He knew Lelouch was still inside his mind, and obviously Uryuu was near the demon, but he had no idea what was happening with anyone else.

_Is everyone ok? What's the situation?_

**Me and Gambit are near the thing's feet. Nothing we do seems to hurt it. Ranma went to help Sakura.**

I'm currently coming up behind it.

_Wait, what happened to Sakura?_

**She's…hurt.**

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. That hesitation told him it was probably serious.

_Ranma, keep her out of the way as best you can. I can't do anything until that thing is gone._

Meanwhile, Kataki had abandoned her human shape and taken on the form of a three-tailed fox. About half the badger's size, she was barely visible over the trees.

_Damnit Kataki, you're going to cause a riot if anyone sees you._

**Bigger problems right now, kid.**

The fox tackled the sand demon as if it was three times it's size, knocking it flat. Every tear and bite though ultimately had no effect. One massive arm threw Kyuubi into the air, knocking over quite a number of didn't see Kyuubi get back up, and through the trees couldn't see what happened.

Naruto was frantic as he ran toward the enormous beast. _How? How can I stop it? Where are the other two?_

*They ran toward the tower.*

Naruto swore and turned that direction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ranma run past him away from the fighting, carrying Sakura. She was limp, and Naruto saw lots of blood. He swore again and kept running.

He found the two easily. He overcame them even faster once he'd spotted them. A shadow clone appeared beside him and they each tackled one of the two sand-nin.

_I need your power._

***Done***

Naruto's eye glowed with the shape of a bird in flight as he looked into first the boy, then the girl's eyes and repeated his command. "You will obey my commands and answer me honestly."

The now semi-familiar glowing ring surrounded their eyes. "Yes."

Naruto was practically growling the question. "How do I stop him? Tell me how I can stop that beast."

Both gave similar answers. They didn't know how to stop their brother. He was too strong. Naruto made a mental note that the three were siblings, then continued. "He hasn't done this before?"

Apparently he had…when he fell asleep the demon took control. He had only stopped when he ran out of chakra or was woken up.

_So I have to stall him or wake him up? I'm already burning through too much chakra trying to fight him at a standstill, if I try to wait him out who knows what could happen. I'll have to wake him up._

How? You knocked him unconscious.

_Well, I have to try something._

Naruto gave a final command to the two. "Give me your scrolls and go about your business. Don't attack us at least until this test is over."

The guy tossed the bag of scrolls to Naruto and the two walked away silently, their eyes only clearing up when he was gone and they were at the tower.

Naruto strapped the bag to his back and took off running.

_Rain…that's what I need. Water, lots of it._

Naruto was close to the demon's feet now. He saw Gambit…but Uryuu wasn't anywhere to be seen. It took him only a second to realize he'd been knocked out and his shadow clone had vanished.

Naruto scowled.

Gambit leapt higher than would normally be possible, Using his staff for leverage to literally propel himself up the giant's body, he smashed the staff against it's face. Naruto noted that although he'd received the chakra boost, his appearance was fairly normal, not fox-like like the rest of them. He didn't dwell on it, and wordlessly summoned more than two dozen clones. Each one ran around the beast's feet as Gambit was thrown down, his clone vanishing. Each of the 30 clones forming identical seals, and Naruto followed suit. The beast stomped forward, crushing eight of the clones, just as the remainder finished. "Water Release: Torrential Rain Technique!"

The sky clouded over immediately above the circle of clones, and moments later rain began falling heavily on the sand demon's head. The sudden downpour of water soaked the sand, and brought a sudden chill to the boy inside its head. As he began to awaken, the sand around him was seemingly melted off the creature's body, falling in massive clumps to the ground below, crushing some of the shadow clones. Naruto barely got away from the area before the entire thing collapsed into a pile of wet sand, the red haired nin lying on the top of it, barely conscious now.

Naruto let the technique continue itself…it was self perpetuating until the air was dry enough to stop itself. He ran toward the fallen jinchuuriki and stopped when he was standing over him. Gaara raised a hand feebly and some of the sand shifted slightly under Naruto's feet, but it didn't rise. The hand fell back to his side. "Why…"

Naruto's eye was still showing the Geass, and so he looked down at Gaara and gave him a single order. "You will hold on and fight your demon until I can help you more." Gaara's eyes glowed, and he merely looked back at Naruto silently. Naruto hoped that would be enough to keep him sane until he had a better way to help the abused genin.

Naruto Didn't particularly want to have to face this boy again, but he knew if he was eliminated he'd potentially lose his chance to help, so he dropped two of the scrolls he'd taken beside him in the sand before running toward the place he'd last seen Ranma. He quickly found him and Sakura near the tower, Ranma was kneeling over her and putting pressure on a large wound in her stomach. Naruto swore. He examined her wounds and quickly came to the realization that there was nothing he knew that could help with wounds like these.A bruised and battered Kataki walked up behind him.

_Kataki, can you do anything for her?_

**I...don't know...My chakra might be able to jumpstart her system into healing itself, but it could just as easily kill her.**

_Please...try...do something, she's my teammate, and my friend._

**I'll try...but it's going to hurt both of us...brace yourself.**

Kataki knelt beside the girl and began pulling chakra through the connection of their minds. Naruto felt the drain and let it go. A moment later his world became pain, as virtually Kyuubi's entire available reserve flooded his coils, forcing them to expand many times their size. He almost blacked out as it felt like his head and body were both put under countless jackhammers. Finally his breathing calmed as he felt the pain subside. He realized Ranma's clone had vanished, probably due to the drain on their system. Already though, he felt his reserves refilling from the remainder of Kyuubi's chakra. He looked up and saw theat Kataki was still gritting her teeth and had her hands pressed to the skin just between sakura's chest and stomach. A reddish glow surrounded her hands and eventually that too faded. Naruto nervously approached. "When will we know if it worked?"

"I don't know...it should become obvious within a few minutes."

"And if it didn't, she'll be too far gone to save by the time we can do anything else."

Naruto scowled and threw his bag on the ground, pulling handfuls of scrolls out and tossing the un-needed ones in the dirt. He found one of the one's he needed and unrolled it, biting his thumb and pressing his hand against it along with a burst of his remaining chakra.

_Lelouch. Do anything you can to find out if they can help Sakura._

There was a pause...***Naruto...***

_Just Do It!_

Another pause. ***He can't help her.***

Naruto swore yet again and grabbed for another scroll. Kataki grabbed his arm. "Stop it. If you keep this up you'll die of chakra exhaustion, and it's not helping her, and it's certainly not helping whoever you just pulled out of their world. Take her to the tower, they'll likely have medics there who can help her. This is a dangerous test after all."

Naruto closed his eyes. After a moment he dropped the scroll. "Fine. You get the supplies, i'll bring her to the tower." Naruto left the bag lying there and carefully picked up Sakura before running toward the tower as rapidly as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Really sorry about this, my computer has had a virus for the last few weeks that i've been trying to fix. I had this chapter about halfway done when the virus hit, so now that it's working again, i decided to get out what i had and the next chapter will be the rest of what would have been this chapter.

As always, R&R

﻿


	11. The Seal Revealed

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Uryuu's thought-speech

*Ranma's thought-speech*

***Lelouch's thought-speech***

_*Gambit's thought-speech*_

_(New Character thought-speech): Not the character summoned but not introduced during the last chapter, the other one._

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

* * *

***He can't help her.***

Naruto swore yet again and grabbed for another scroll. Kataki grabbed his arm. "Stop it. If you keep this up you'll die of chakra exhaustion, and it's not helping her, and it's certainly not helping whoever you just pulled out of their world. Take her to the tower; they'll likely have medics there who can help her. This is a dangerous test after all."

Naruto closed his eyes. After a moment he dropped the scroll. "Fine. You get the supplies; I'll bring her to the tower." Naruto left the bag lying there and carefully picked up Sakura before running toward the tower as rapidly as he could.

* * *

Sakura was being attended to by a medic Nin Iruka had retrieved after he'd appeared out of the scrolls. Naruto was pacing restlessly. Had he made it in time?

**Calm down. You did what you could; it's up to them now. **

_I can't just stop worrying. She's my friend. She could die._

Naruto, the medical techniques here are far more effective than what we have in my world, and I've seen people survive worse. She'll be fine. For now…You need to come in here.

Naruto looked around. No one was there. If anyone came in, they'd just assume he'd exhausted himself. So, he lay back against the wall and sank into his mindscape.

* * *

When Naruto's vision returns to him he sees a man wearing a black tank top shirt and some type of blue-ish pants Naruto wouldn't have recognized if not for Uryuu's memories…jeans. His hair was short and dark, with an obvious five o'clock shadow on his face. His face was contorted in obvious anger. "Why am I here? What have you done to me?"

Naruto frowned. "I've summoned you here because I was trying to save a friend's life. I'm sorry. If I could return you now, I would."

"What have you done to my abilities?"

Naruto blinked. "Abilities? I haven't done anything to you except summon you, but you can't use abilities on me because we are inside my mindscape."

The man scowls. "How did you trap me here?"

So Naruto explained, starting with simple introductions, then explaining how he'd created the technique, and finally why he'd ended up summoning him.

"So what's your story?"

The man has calmed down. "My name is Gabriel Sylar. I am…evolved. I have many abilities that I have…collected. I can…naturally understand how things work, and can take other's abilities for my own by altering my body to match their mutations."

Naruto gaped. "Can you use your ability for other things? Or does it only work on understanding abilities?"

"In a…past life, I used my talent to understand and repair watches. It works for understanding the mechanics of how whatever I examine works, how to repair, how to alter, and how to undo or duplicate it."

Uryuu coughed. "Naruto…if I may speak to you for a moment."

The two separated themselves slightly. "This man is dangerous and unpredictable. He was belligerent and violent when he arrived, but that could be a symptom of the situation. From how he talks though…he's hiding something. He seemed to be trying to attack us with his abilities, but nothing ever happened. I think his abilities—at least the duplicated ones—did not transfer, because they are not naturally part of him. None of us can harm you, but nothing so far has stopped attacks on each other. If his original ability is intact however…he could figure out how to complete the summoning."

Naruto frowned. "So…if so…we should make him a deal. HE doesn't seem to want to cooperate on his own."

Naruto turned back around and approached Sylar. "Alright…I'm going to let you into the real world. If you'll agree to help me…fix…the technique I used to bring you here, and are successful, I'll send you back. Without your help, I may not be able to return you for months or even at all. I think though, that you'll be able to correct my mistakes and allow me to undo the summoning."

Sylar pauses. "Fine."

Naruto nods. "Alright. You'll be able to take over one of my clones once I return to the real world. Just go down the tunnel"

* * *

Naruto and several clones slipped away to an empty room, leaving one clone to wait for Sakura in case something happened. A few minutes later, Ranma, Lelouch, Uryuu, Naruto, and Gambit surrounded Sylar, who is kneeling in front of four scrolls spread out on the floor. He is examining one of the two that aren't blank. His eyes fill with realization, and he begins to draw.

* * *

The four scrolls are down to two. One is still blank; the first is covered with symbols. The three pointed shape of the original seal is now four pointed, symmetrical in two directions. Sylar lays the first scroll down on the floor and picks up the blank one instead.

* * *

About an hour had passed. Sylar had the last scroll laid out across the floor. This one was six pointed, each symbol appearing twice, directly across from each other. He sets everything aside but the two originally empty scrolls, which he opens. He points at the first. "This seal should achieve the same thing as your own, but do it more effectively. You should have more control, and use less of your energy. The second one will summon the body of one of us. From what I read and saw, you can then unsummon as if we were your own normal summonings."

Naruto grins. "That's perfect."

Lelouch frowns. "How will we know it works? We have no way of knowing if the first person is returned safely to their world."

Uryuu speaks up. "We can send one of us back, and then Naruto can resummon them after a short while."

"But I don't know if I can target specific people yet, or at all. I don't want to summon anyone new until I know I can send them back either, so I can't really test that."

"Send me. We'll just have to take the risk." Uryuu didn't really sound worried.

Naruto frowned. "I think we should just…"

"No. It's fine. I'll go, and if it's safe, you can return anyone else who wants it home. You can even give Ranma what you promised him."

Naruto sighs in defeat. "If you insist, but…I don't want anything t…"

"Nothing's going to happen. The theory is sound; we just weren't able to figure out how to return us to our bodies. He did that."

Most of the others were silent. Naruto nods. "Fine. But before that, I want to duplicate these scrolls."

* * *

Naruto had the Body Summoning Scroll in front of him on the floor. He bit his thumb and pressed it against the seal, then placed his palm flat and channeled his chakra, focusing on Uryuu.

It worked. At least he thought it worked. Instead of Uryuu standing across the room, he was standing directly in front of Naruto, where the scroll was. "As I expected" Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "My mind was pulled to my body right away. It seems to have worked. Well then…goodbye." A second later, before Naruto could speak again, Uryuu vanished in a puff of smoke with a slight popping sound. Naruto looked around at the others. Lelouch was pacing. Ranma seemed worried but calm. Gambit was idly shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. Sylar seemed the least concerned.

_Is it confidence in his ability, or just indifference, I wonder?_

**Given his attitude before you met him, probably both. He seems arrogant as well as uncaring.**

_Well…nothing more to do now but wait. _

* * *

About an hour later Naruto set up to cast the summoning technique again. He'd determined he'd give Uryuu about an hour in order to ensure he could figure out what the situation was in his own world. Whether he'd just vanished entirely, if his body had collapsed and gone unconscious while he was gone, or what.

Of course, that assumed he was still alive.

Naruto spread out one of the copies of the four point seal scroll and once again channeled his chakra, trying to focus on summoning Uryuu. There was a puff of smoke, the seal glowed momentarily, and Naruto sighed. It was time to find out if it had worked.

A sudden burst of information changed that. His shadow clone had dispelled itself. Sakura was stable, but would probably be unconscious for the rest of the day at least.

_Thank Kami, she's ok. _

With that burden gone, Naruto lay back against the wall and once again sank into his mindscape.

* * *

The process had become mundane by now…he was too used to it…Naruto headed to where he knew the new summon would appear. There wasn't a group gathered this time…not even Kataki. She was out in the real world…had to keep up appearances after all. Naruto's eyes scanned the area. One person stood there…and Naruto recognized him instantly. He'd spent years in his mindscape reliving Uryuu's life after all…

He wore a black robe-like outfit, and had a large sword strapped to his back, orange hair, and sandals. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Naruto frowned…so…he'd managed to target the right dimension…but not the right person. "Ichigo!"

The Shinigami turned around to face him. "Who are you and how do you know who I am? And where am I?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a ninja, and I know who you are because of Uryuu Ishida. You are inside my mindscape because I summoned you here from your dimension with a summoning technique. I wasn't trying to summon you, I was trying to summon Uryuu…but I haven't quite perfected the technique yet. I summoned Uryuu first…before I knew how to send people back. I sent him back about an hour ago. I was trying to bring him back to confirm it worked."

Ichigo blinked. "I'm inside your mind? Weird…But…Uryuu hasn't been anywhere recently…He was with us the whole time…" Ichigo starts to reach for his sword's handle.

"It would seem that the timelines of different dimensions do not necessarily line up." Lelouch was leaning against a nearby wall.

Ichigo turned to look at Lelouch for a moment, then shrugged. "And who are you?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge. You actually believe this?" Lelouch had an eyebrow raised.

Ichigo shrugged again. "This isn't the first thing this crazy to happen in my life, believe me...It's not the first time I've been to another dimension either…"

Naruto laughed. "Sounds familiar…you aren't the first one here who's gone through an unusual life."

Ichigo nods and drops his hand away from his sword. "What I want to know though, is what happens now."

"Now that I know Uryuu was safely returned home, I'll send back anyone who wants to leave."

"Anyone? Home many people are here? And why are you summoning them in the first place?"

Naruto concentrated for a moment, and the town around them vanished, becoming an empty white expanse, except in two places. The first was where the mental body of the Kyuubi, representing the sealed chakra and power, still lay, in its cage, off in the distance. The second was behind Naruto, two dark tunnels that led to the outside world, via his mind or one of his clones. In varying places around where the town had been, Ichigo now saw Gambit, Ranma, Sylar and Lelouch standing, in addition to Naruto himself. "Just four others left. As to why I would summon them…the first time I was stupid and careless…I was just experimenting, trying to make myself a stronger ninja. I continued from there for two reasons. I wanted to perfect the technique so that I could return Uryuu to his…your…world. I also found out that I can borrow abilities from, and be taught by, those I summon. I've tried to help them how I could in return, but…without a way to send them home most just helped me so I'd be sure to stay alive long enough to finish the technique…"

Ichigo frowned. "So you'll want my help? To do what?"

"If you want, I'll send you back when I send the others…you shouldn't lose any time in your world, you said Uryuu was there the whole time…"

The others had gathered by now. Naruto noticed that sometime while he'd been speaking, Kataki had joined him.

"Kid…it occurs to me that there may be something…special…about this one…Ichigo, right? You aren't like everyone else here. You don't use your human body to fight. Your body wasn't summoned with you, like everyone else, but…that's natural for a Soul Reaper…the mind and spirit provide the power. It's entirely possible that Ichigo can…manifest without a clone, and train himself here without his work being lost in his own world."

Ichigo looked at Kataki, then Naruto, in confusion. "You said that there were only four more…who is this? And what is she talking about, a clone?"

Naruto sighed. "I didn't summon her. Kataki is…the spirit of…well…look behind you."

Ichigo did, spotting the cage off in the distance. "What the hell is that?!"

"When I was a baby, the Fourth Hokage, my village leader, sealed a demon—the Kyuubi no Kitsune—inside of me after it attacked our village and killed a lot of people. He couldn't kill it…so he sacrificed his life to have it sealed away. I found out later that the demon wasn't truly evil, and had attacked our village because it was being controlled. I freed the spirit of Kyuubi and allowed it to take control of one of my shadow clones, which is a technique I have that allows me to make copies of myself, but they can generally only survive a single solid hit. In exchange, Kyuubi gave me the ability to heal, granted me access to its power, and granted me the ability to change my appearance. That spirit took on a human name and form, and the result is Kataki here. I've been hated my whole life, and even had people try to kill me, because everyone is terrified of the demon sealed inside me…I've spent most of my life trying to be acknowledged for who I am, instead of what happened to me as a child…to prove I can become a good ninja, and become the next Hokage!"

Ichigo looked somber. "A demon…" He glanced around at the group again. "Alright…I'll help you. I have to get stronger to beat Aizen…and if I can train here…then it may give me more time before I have to face him."

Naruto grinned. "Alright then…let's get started."

* * *

Hey guys, I know it's been way too long since my last update. I'm not going to make excuses besides: I have a life, I'm in college, and I'm busy with other things too. I SHOULD start updating more regularly soon, but no promises. However, the more feedback I get, the more it reminds me to take the time to write, so, as always…R&R.


	12. Clear your Mind

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Ichigo's thought-speech

***Lelouch's thought-speech***

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

A/N: In case someone wonders about this, there is not a set time relationship between the different dimensions. While someone is in a different dimension, the two are linked and very little or no time will pass in their home dimension. When there is no connection between the two dimensions at the time, time flows variably between the two dimensions. This is why Uryuu and Ichigo are from different times in Bleach, though the characters do not realize this, because Ichigo did not know Uryuu was ever missing, and Uryuu didn't talk about it. Uryuu was from very early in the bleach storyline, while Ichigo came from late, around the time of his Vizard training. This is also why Uryuu did not teach any Kido-like techniques.

* * *

Ichigo looked somber. "A demon…" He glanced around at the group again. "Alright…I'll help you. I have to get stronger to beat Aizen…and if I can train here…then it may give me more time before I have to face him."

Naruto grinned. "Alright then…let's get started."

* * *

Naruto had prepared himself to repeat the summoning for the rest of the group. Noone bothered to use a clone this time, but Naruto prepared to start the process anyway, beginning with Sylar. A moment later, Sylar's body was there in front of him, standing beside the scroll. Sylar smirked and flexed his hand.

Naruto was on edge. He still didn't trust this man, but…He had the advantage of numbers should anything happen. Sylar looked at him as if considering something, then vanished without a word, in a puff of smoke.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before preparing another scroll. He'd made a good dozen of each scroll by now, and laid out another to replace the one he'd expended.

* * *

Gambit had left silently, without any request besides returning. Ranma was next. Naruto remembered his promise quite well, but wanted to make sure Ranma understood what it would entail. He summoned his body, and Ranma grinned.

Naruto sighed and waved Ranma over. He felt exhausted….He'd used so much Chakra today, even with Kataki feeding him more…he wasn't sure how much more he could do. There was no way he could pull off more than this last favor today…Lelouch would have to wait. "You'll want to lie down. This is going to hurt…a lot. Especially considering your body isn't used to manipulating chakra." Ranma did so silently.

_Are we sure this will work?_

**It should. It's the same thing I did to you, but the chakra is funneling through both of us. But you'll have to use more than you did with Sakura. You'll be drained, even the reserves I have access to will barely cover it…**

Naruto nodded and knelt, putting a hand on Ranma's chest, over the heart…one of the places with the most chakra circulation. He began to push his chakra out into the martial artist to start the transfer, and started to open the reserves.

"This is where it's going to get bad…" He felt Kyuubi's energy flood his chakra coils, stretching them to almost bursting…even with what he'd trained to withstand, this was madness. It felt like he was on fire inside and out. Ranma felt it too, but the feeling was even worse, as if his blood had been replaced with magma. He screamed. Naruto clenched his jaw and kept pushing the chakra. He had about five tails of reserve energy left…He'd used three on Sakura, and the rest of his and Kyuubi's chakra on all the techniques and summonings he'd down that day. He'd have to use all of what remained on Ranma.

He felt like he would die from the pain. Ranma had to have felt worse. Slowly though, he felt the pain, the pressure of the intense chakra, fading. Eventually it was more of a soreness. Finally he felt the last of his chakra reserves leave his body and the pain ended, replaced by sudden complete blackness.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He groaned. His body was still full of horrible stinging pain…He slowly sat up and saw he was on one of the futons in his team's room.

He saw someone across the room. A redheaded girl. "Kataki?"

**No, kid. I've been stuck in your head for almost twelve hours. You passed out.**

"No. It's me. Ranma." The girl turned her head and stood up. She grinned.

Besides the color, her hair looked pretty much just like Ranma's, and her clothes were the same as Ranma's had been, though she was physically pretty much Ranma's total opposite: shorter, thinner, large breasts, less muscular…very feminine. "I thought I'd show you what you saved me from once before I left. You passed out and I didn't want to leave without thanking you."

A second later it was the same Ranma Naruto knew standing there. "It worked. Thanks."

Naruto grinned. "I'm glad I could help. You certainly helped me out."

Ranma nodded. "If you ever decide to go on a road trip to another dimension, be sure to stop by Nerima." Then, having done what he wanted, Ranma vanished with a final wave.

***Naruto. May I ask a favor before I'm returned?***

Naruto paused. Lelouch. He'd almost forgotten he hadn't sent him home yet.

_Yes?_

***I'd like you to give me the same abilities you did Ranma.***

Naruto was a little surprised.

_Even knowing what he went through to get it?_

***Yes***

_Fine. I don't know what your goal is, but I'll do it. You helped me with the group from the sand. Just…give me a little more time to recover. _

* * *

It was several hours later when Naruto decided he'd rested enough. He summoned two clones and then rolled out a scroll. He bit his thumb and planted his hand in the center of the seal, channeling his chakra and focusing on the summoning. It worked without a problem again, and Lelouch appeared in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Naruto rolled up the bloody scroll and stuffed it in his bag.

"Yes. I'm ready." Lelouch opted to lay on the futon. Ichigo and Kataki came up behind him. Naruto noticed Ichigo's sword missing. He didn't think anything of it, kneeling beside Lelouch to again place his hands over his heart. He was still sore…but his chakra had almost completely replenished. This time he'd have plenty of chakra.

* * *

Naruto let the chakra fade from his system with a heavy sigh. It hadn't been as bad for him this time. His chakra coils were expanding each time he used Kyuubi's chakra. Lelouch was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Did it work?" Naruto looked at him curiously.

Lelouch's face shifted suddenly. Naruto didn't recognize who he'd become, but he didn't have time to ask, because a second later he was back. "Yes."

Naruto didn't have a chance to say anything else. Lelouch was gone.

"Well…at least that's over." Naruto turned toward Ichigo. "Where is your Zanpakutou?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't manifest it in my physical body, and I can't separate from my body without a soul candy or something to pull me out…"

Naruto frowned. "Maybe…I have an idea…" He released the shadow clone technique suddenly, and there was a sudden puff of smoke…clearing to reveal Ichigo still standing there…now with his Zanpakutou on his back.

"What did you…? That worked?" Ichigo blinked.

"It had no risk and I thought it might work…" Naruto shrugged.

Ichigo grinned and looked around. "Perfect."

Naruto nodded. "We can start training later. There's no way I can hide my training from anyone right now…and I want to check on Sakura."

* * *

Sakura wasn't there when Naruto arrived. Some of the Medic Nin had transferred her to the Konoha hospital so she could have a room there until she recovered enough to leave. The Chuunin he spoke to said he would get to see her once the second exam was over. He scowled.

* * *

The rest of the second exam days were uneventful. Only a few more teams showed up, most of which Naruto recognized. Sometime while he was asleep one of the other Konoha teams had come in: three Genin he didn't know personally, but had seen around before, they were a year ahead of his class.

Two teams from other villages had showed up soon after, as had two more Konoha teams. Finally, it was time to end it. Several Chuunin and special Jounin groups were sent into the forest to search for survivors who'd had too much trouble getting out. The winners were gathered together by the exam proctors, in a central room of the tower. Naruto looked around. Ichigo had managed to return to Naruto's mindscape by reentering a new clone so he wouldn't be seen. Naruto wasn't sure if the others would be able to see him or not, but he'd rather not take the chance. He looked around, counting the others in the room. 3…6…8 others from Konoha….the team from Suna made 11…three from the Hidden Mist…and three from Sound...Including himself, Kataki and Sakura, that made 20…a huge difference from what had been left before.

The Third was at the front of the room. "All of you here now have passed the Second part of the Chuunin Exams. You will all be allowed to move on to the next part. However…this final exam will be dangerous. Some of you may be killed. The final exam will be the most trying of all of them, as you will be competing directly against each other. Anyone who wishes to quit…you may now do so without harming your team's chances. This will be your last opportunity to drop out."

Naruto watched the group. One other person from Konoha was missing…Ino? Had she been hurt like Sakura? He saw several people turn to leave immediately. Two from the mist. All three from the sound…Chouji from one of the Konoha teams…One of the sand siblings, the black-clothed boy…soon only 12 of them were left. Him…Kataki…Gaara…his sister, Temari…Shikamaru Nara…strange that he was the only one left from his team, he'd always come across are extremely unmotivated and lazy…Aburame Shino…Inuzuka Kiba…Hyuuga Hinata…Hyuuga Neji…Rock Lee…Tenten…and one person he didn't recognize…A young boy, probably only 10 or so, but a serious look on his face. He wore a white jumpsuit and mist headband with a white strap. After a short pause, Sarutobi's eye's seemed to scan the room. He whispered something to the Kazekage beside him and they spoke in hushed voices for a moment.

"Very good…all of you will move on to the third exam…a single elimination tournament with three tiers. The tournament will begin in one month. Train yourselves during that time, recover, and make sure you are ready."

* * *

Naruto was one of the first to leave the tower. Kataki had been right behind him, and he headed directly to the hospital. Chouji was in the lobby when he arrived…He must have been right about why Ino was missing…no doubt Shikamaru would be there shortly as well. It took him only a few moments to find Sakura's name on the hospital map on the wall, and he headed there immediately. He found the door shut but without the No visitation sign they placed on the doors sometimes, so he knocked lightly on the wood.

"Come in…"

Naruto and Kataki slipped through the door to see Sakura laying in the hospital bed, her head propped up and two casts on her body: one on her right leg at the knee to the foot, the other on her left arm at the wrist. Most of the rest of her body was wrapped with bandages, though Naruto couldn't see that because of the blankets on her bed. She was looking down toward the bed.

"Sakura…How are you doing?"

Sakura looked up suddenly, then back down toward her feet. "I'm ok…The medics did a good job taking care of me…It's just…I…back there…" She trailed off.

Naruto looked at Sakura, somewhat worried. "I'm sorry. You're in here because I wasn't strong enough to protect you…I got overconfident and got hurt and you suffered for it…It's just like earlier, with the ninja in the forest…"

The room echoed with the smacking sound that followed. Naruto blinked as a red handprint covered the left side of his face. "What the…" Sakura was crying.

"Don't…don't do that…you're just making it worse…" Sakura wiped her face with her good hand. "It's…It's all my fault. I wasn't good enough. I've never been strong enough. Even after Sasuke left, I never took my training seriously enough…I'm useless. I can't do anything right, and it could have gotten me AND you killed. I…I'm the one who should be sorry. You shouldn't have to protect me. I shouldn't be someone that needs protection. I should be better than that…"

Naruto was dumbfounded. "Sakura…" He frowned. "I don't know what to say. You've made a huge improvement since we joined this team…just like I have. You've gone from…I'll be blunt…a useless fangirl…" Sakura looked away at this. "…to a formidable kunoichi in just a matter of months. You not only mastered, but improved the spirit bow. You are better than me at some of the skills Ranma taught us, the only reason I always beat you at Taijutsu is because I'm already starting off stronger and faster, and you're brilliant when it comes to book knowledge. But if you think you aren't strong enough…then fix it. That's all you can do…no one starts off as a good ninja. " Naruto smiled softly at Sakura.

"I'm going to have to disagree." Kataki was leaning against the wall, scowling. "There are people out there who, no matter what you do, will always be stronger than you. There are bloodlines that no amount of hard work can equal, and circumstances beyond your control can alter your life beyond what any amount of hard work can fix." Kataki looked Naruto directly in the eye for this part. "But there is no one…not a single ninja, samurai, demon, or otherwise…who cannot be defeated. There is no such thing as being the best. If the circumstances were right an academy student can defeat a great kage." Naruto grinned. "…or a human enslave the greatest of the bijuu." The grin vanished as Naruto realized just what Kataki was getting at. "All you can do is try to be YOUR best…because if you try to become THE best, you will inevitably fail. Any amount of hard work or natural ability can be bypassed or undone by sheer chance…good or bad. Your life and mine are proof of that."

Sakura had calmed down by now. "I…you're right…both of you. I'll just…have to work harder and do my best…" She paused. "Kakashi came by to tell me about the third test earlier…I won't be able to participate."

Naruto frowned. "But…"

"No, it's ok…I'll be out of the hospital by then but I'll be weak from atrophy and still be healing from some of the injuries…I won't have time to prepare and I'd just lose anyway…so…Naruto…could you do something for me?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, if I can…"

Sakura smiled. "Win. I want you to win for both of us..."

* * *

Well, here's the new chapter, far faster than before…I'm going to aim to have a new chapter out no later than every two weeks most times from now on, but again, I have a life, so no promises. Next chapter will be about the month between exams and the very beginning of the tournament most likely, with the chapter after being about the tournament itself. You'll find out more as I get a bit farther in.

Also, I haven't forgotten or removed Orochimaru, but his storyline is changed because Sasuke isn't a ninja anymore. He's still going to show up soon, though his goals will be somewhat different.

As always: Read and Review!


	13. The Month Between

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Ichigo's thought-speech

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

* * *

"No, it's ok…I'll be out of the hospital by then but I'll be weak from atrophy and still be healing from some of the injuries…I won't have time to prepare and I'd just lose anyway…so…Naruto…could you do something for me?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, if I can…"

Sakura smiled. "Win. I want you to win for both of us..."

* * *

Naruto was breathing heavily. This was insane…He'd never been so outmatched before. He looked to his opponent, his sword held out in front of him and a grin on his face. The first time, Naruto had tried to block the massive blade with the only thing he'd had: a kunai. It might as well have been paper, the steel knife snapped in two and Naruto barely avoided being cut in half. Every ounce of Ranma's training, his limited training with Gambit…even Kyuubi's enhancements weren't enough, his opponent was too fast, too strong, and his blade too powerful. He couldn't block him…he could barely dodge him…and the one time he'd landed a hit, his kunai hadn't even pierced the skin. This guy was unbelievably strong…only his superior skill was keeping him from getting hit now.

That thought barely had time to pass through his mind before the huge blade flashed through the air again, and the sharpened steel dug into first his arm, then his side and finally all the way through his chest.

The clone vanished in a puff of smoke, and Ichigo grinned.

The real Naruto was watching the fight from a spot near the edge of the clearing. He raised an eyebrow as the clone's memories entered his mind. "You're good."

Ichigo started to put away his sword. "Thanks."

Naruto frowned. "I only got a little information on you from Uryuu…how did you get this power? I know you didn't become a Shinigami by normal methods…you are still a living human."

Ichigo frowned. "I don't really know exactly. Rukia was trying to save my family and me from a hollow, and she tried to lend me some of her power…It did something weird, and ended up awakening my powers, I don't know why. Rukia said I had exceptionally high spiritual pressure as a human, perhaps that's why."

"It's temporary?" Naruto frowned.

"It wasn't for me…Rukia gave me all her power temporarily, but she got it back, and I didn't lose anything later."

Naruto was thoughtful.

**Kid, you aren't thinking…**

_What can it hurt? The worst case is I don't stay strong very long…The question is whether HE is willing._

"Do you know how to transfer power like that? Could you do it to me?"

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto. "I've never done it, but I know what Rukia did. If I'm wrong though, it would be dangerous for you."

"Why? Do you think the power would be too much? I'm willing to take the risk."

"No…but I have to transfer the power through my Zanpakutou…which means I would have to stab you." Ichigo gave Naruto a look. "You don't even know if you'll gain anything from it…why would you want to do this?"

Naruto was surprised. "That isn't what I expected…still though…I'm sure I can survive."

**Are you crazy?**

Ichigo scowled. "Why should I do this though? I'm willing to help you out, but I'm sorry, my friend's come first, and…I can't risk being weakened when I have to return to fight Aizen without good reason…"

Naruto froze. "I.."

**If you are set on this, kid…I think I can help…** "Ichigo." Kataki spoke for the first time since the practice battle had begun earlier. "…I know you have a demon inside you."

Ichigo blanched. "How…"

Kataki shrugged. "I can sense demonic spiritual energy as easily as I can sense demonic chakra…and I can tell you yourself aren't the demon. Your world's demons aren't…quite the same, but…I can still tell."

Ichigo's face grew more serious. "A hollow…I'm what is called a Vizard…I'm partway between a hollow and a Shinigami. It makes me stronger…but my inner hollow…he tries to take control…" Ichigo went quiet.

"Well…I think I can help with that. I am one of the most powerful demons this world has ever seen…" A flash of hesitation flickered across Kataki's face. "…so I should be able to deal with him for you."

Ichigo's face brightened, but then returned to normal. "What exactly is your intention…what are you going to do?"

"In order to suppress a demon, you have to be able to beat that demon…there are many ways to help a weaker person suppress a strong demon, including what was done to me. I can help you place the appropriate defenses in your mind."

Ichigo nods. "You have a deal." Without any more hesitation, Ichigo spun his sword and drove it into Naruto's chest.

There was a blinding flash of light, enough that Kataki had to look away, and when it vanished, Naruto was revealed there…looking almost the same as he had before, save the sword now clutched in his hands. For the most part it looked like a fairly normal katana of fine quality. Everything on it was black save a row of dark red gems in the blade and a single one on the base of the hilt. He blinked. "It worked?" He looked down and saw the sword and its sheath on his belt, and grinned. "Yes!"

Ichigo looked puzzled. "You aren't in spirit form…"

Naruto paused. "Huh?...oh…oh! Should I be?"

"My Zanpakutou only materializes in my spirit form…I don't know why you should be able to use yours in your normal body."

Kataki smirked. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Probably the same reason we can both see you fine. Things are different here. Different world, different people, different rules."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to blink. "I didn't think of that…normally most people can't see soul reapers…"

Naruto nodded. Ichigo grins. "Well…I hardly feel drained at all…so I'd say it worked better than expected." He leaned against his sword, point in the ground. "So…time for your half of the deal."

Kataki nods. "We'll need to return to the mindscape."

Naruto nodded and formed a couple hand seals, and a shadow clone appeared beside him.

Ichigo nodded and took control of the clone, using it to return to the mindscape as Naruto himself and Kataki faded to black.

* * *

Kataki nodded to Naruto. "You should clear the area…I don't know how bad this is going to be, but I don't want to lose track of him."

Naruto shrugged, and the town of Konoha he'd manifested vanished, leaving an empty infinite field. Kataki grinned and closed her eyes, and her shape suddenly changed. There, in front of the two of them was a smaller version of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With a growl, Kyuubi reached out with a clawed hand-like paw and then suddenly smashed it against Ichigo's face. He stumbled back…or at least that's what it seemed like at first…The real Ichigo stood exactly where he had been. "What the hell?" He blinked.

The figure who had stumbled back seemed like someone had dipped Ichigo into industrial bleach. He was almost identical to the soul reaper, save pale white skin, white hair, black eyes, a white outfit, and black trim and accessories. His sword was a reverse of Ichigo's own, and he had a maniacal grin on his face. He didn't speak, but immediately started moving, leaping away from the Demon Fox and freeing his sword. "Bankai!" The sword changed, becoming like a slightly longer than usual Katana, but solid white, and he practically vanished from sight as he charged Kyuubi.

Ichigo reacted quickly, activating his own Bankai and catching the Hollow's blade with his own, but it wasn't good enough. The Hollow spun and dodged around Ichigo, knocking his blade out of the way and continuing to charge at Kyuubi. Kyuubi leaps at him and bats his sword aside easily, pinning him to the ground with a claw. With a growl, Kyuubi reached up with her other claw to the hollow's forehead and pressed one nail against his skin. He was smirking as he ignored what was about to happen and twisted suddenly, stabbing his sword through the kitsune's chest with his now free arm. Kyuubi practically howled with anger before jabbing the claw into the hollow's skull, even as there was a flash of light. When it cleared, the hollow was unmoving, a strange mark on his forehead with a fox circled around a kanji for "Seal". The sword itself had vanished from Kyuubi's chest, and the wound was gone, so she shifted back to her human form. Meanwhile the hollow begins to fade from view, apparently rejoining Ichigo's mind.

Naruto is simply standing there, having watched the events with a mixture of worry and confusion. "What did you do?"

"I sealed his consciousness. He may still be able to rise up from time to time, but he can't do anything without Ichigo being able to stop it."

Naruto smiled. "So we pulled it off?"

Ichigo looked at Kataki with anticipation.

"Yes."

Both grinned.

* * *

Back in the real world, all three were ready to continue from where they left off.

"Hey, Naruto…" Ichigo freed Zangetsu from his back. "Let's find out how much stronger you've really gotten."

Naruto grinned and drew his own sword…he didn't yet know its name…from its sheath. "You ready to lose?" With that, he charged as the substitute soul reaper at full speed.

* * *

"He's done WHAT?!" Jiraiya was genuinely angry for one of the first times in quite a long while.

Sarutobi sat behind his desk as the toad sage started shouting, rubbing his temples with one hand. "That's why I sent someone to find you…I thought you should know…I don't know if the contact has weakened the seal, but Naruto seems to think that Kyuubi isn't actually evil, but was just being controlled…"

"Minato suspected the same thing." Jiraiya's face had calmed, and was more somber. "He wasn't ever able to confirm his suspicions, or if he did, he never got the chance to tell me, but that's what he believed. So you agree?"

The Third nodded. "I've personally talked with both of them, and I believe every word. Kyuubi has taken on a human form that Naruto can control the power of, and thus far has been a model shinobi. We've had no problems with team seven since before their formation when the Uchiha boy attacked Naruto. It's fortunate that Kakashi was there to stop things, or the Uchiha clan may have just ended right then." Sarutobi's face grew more serious. "Jiraiya…I've been watching his training, and he's growing at an incredible rate…at the rate he's improving, he'll be beyond Jounin level in a few months. In the second test of the Chuunin exams—and only a handful know about this, so don't mention it to anyone but me—the sand's jinchuuriki managed to manifest shukaku's true form...Naruto's team took him down and Naruto didn't even end up hurt…he just rested for most of the day afterward."

"Has Kyuubi truly granted him that much power?" Jiraiya looked shocked.

Sarutobi shook his head. "No…that's just it. He hasn't grown so much because of Kyuubi…at least, not solely. He's invented his own technique, and it's something worthy of Minato…he did it on accident before he was even officially a Genin, Jiraiya. He created a technique, a seal array, to summon people…whether willing or not. No one has managed a forced human summoning before quite like this."

Jiraiya blanched. "Human Summoning? Do you know what that could mean in the wrong hands?"

"Abduction will have never been easier, and assassination may as well be without risk…I know, believe me. I don't think he's realized the full ramifications of the ability yet…but there's more. He only recently perfected the summoning…he could previously only…and still can now…summon a mind and soul."

Jiraiya blinked. "Summon a soul…you don't mean…resurrection?" He paled.

"No…he summons the soul of a living person…to the best of my knowledge he hasn't tried on the dead. He can have these souls lend him their abilities…and I don't need to tell you what that could potentially mean."

Jiraiya nodded. "So why are you telling me this."

"It won't be long before Naruto is stronger than Kakashi…but he's going to start making even more powerful enemies as he gets more in the open. I want you to train him."

Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi. "Train him? It sounds like he's doing fine on his own."

Sarutobi sighed. "That's true, but…I fear it won't be enough. The more powerful he becomes, the harder time he'll have hiding it, and as he grows more open about who he is, and about what he can do, people will come after him, and even at this rate, eventually, one of them will get to him. Given the Kyuubi's power, and the potential of that technique, that cannot be allowed to happen."

Jiraiya paused, and then nodded. "I understand…Sarutobi-Sensei. I'll do it…for you and for Minato"

* * *

Jiraiya found Naruto easily enough…Sarutobi had allowed him to use a training ground far from the center of town, and only team seven was allowed there…except in this case. Jiraiya had helped set up the seals around the training ground himself, it was one of five identical ones around the village that were used for top secret techniques at the Hokage's discretion. Anyone who tried to enter without the Hokage's permission, as his blood was tied to the seals until he died or a new person was chosen to become tied to it, would trigger various defenses. Jiraiya walked right in and spotted two people immediately. Although it had been some time since he'd seen him, Jiraiya recognized Naruto instantly…that hair was identical to Minato's, and the whisker marks easily identified him as the Kyuubi's container. The other boy though…he'd never seen before. From what he'd heard from the Sandaime, perhaps the other boy was one of his summonings…one of the "probationary Genin" as the village knew them. Both boys held swords, though the unknown one's blade was enormous. Both seemed rather battered and exhausted.

Jiraiya got close in the trees before dropping off the branch into the clearing. "Naruto."

The blonde spun, his sword raised. "Who are you?"

The white haired man seemed familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't quite place him…

Jiraiya grinned and struck a pose. "Konoha's great legendary Sannin, and famous author, Jiraiya the Toad Sage!"

Naruto didn't react visibly. "Never heard of you, why are you here?"

Jiraiya face-vaulted. When he got back up, his face was far more serious than the one had during his introduction. "Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina…I'm your godfather."

Naruto blinked, looked at Jiraiya…

THAT'S where I recognized him from…he's the other man from that night…

He glanced at Kataki across the field, then back at Jiraiya…and fainted.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't around while you were growing up…Minato and I were very close…when he died, I didn't want to stay here, and got myself into work travelling the elemental nations. Over the last twelve years I've only been back to this village…four times, including today. The last was over five years ago."Jiraiya frowned. "I'm sure you are upset with me for seemingly abandoning you, but I knew Sarutobi-sensei wouldn't allow anything to happen to you."

Naruto's face indeed showed quite a bit of anger. "And you couldn't take any time to help your own godson when he was being mistreated like this? Do you know what kind of hell I went through here? How the villagers treated me? I got kicked out of the orphanage, I've had to take care of myself for years, shops overcharge me or ban me outright, I've been the victim of countless assassination attempts, and I've been beaten regularly since I was old enough to remember."

"I'm sorry…but the villagers are fools, I couldn't have been there to protect you from them all the time even if I had stayed…and Sarutobi decided, and I agreed, that the only way to change their minds would just put you in even greater danger…revealing your heritage."

Naruto practically growled. "If you are as strong as you claim, and as well known and feared, just knowing you were my godfather would have stopped some of the abuse. Sarutobi did what he could, but he couldn't do too much without complaints from the council…Even the THREAT of retaliation would have been better than nothing…and what, you couldn't be bothered because you were writing BOOKS?"

Jiraiya looked down. "You're right, I've been a terrible…no…I haven't been any kind of godfather to you. I'm sorry, but I'm here now, and I'd like to try to make it up to you, kid."

Naruto had turned away. Ichigo and Kataki were watching the exchange with interest.

Naruto next spoke in a low, quiet voice. "I've seen so much active abuse in my life…I suppose I find passive neglect easier to forgive…I forgave everyone else…so why not you?" He grinned. "Alright. It's okay. I'll forgive you…on one condition. You're buying ramen tonight."

Jiraiya face-vaulted again. "You little brat! I'm being serious here and you just want food?" He chuckled… "Deal. As to making up for my absence…I've got a few tricks to teach you. By the time the last exam comes around in three weeks…you'll be ready to take on the examiners, much less the applicants." He grinned as Naruto's face lit up.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 13. It's got a lot more conversation than many other chapters, which I don't like, but it also got a lot of things out of the way that I've needed to get taken care of for a while. I am upset with how a couple things turned out, mainly because I think they seem a little forced, but they had to happen for the story to progress how I wanted. Hopefully future events will unfold more naturally. Next chapter will be purely about the third exam, though I almost certainly will take at least two chapters to finish the tournament.


	14. The First Round!

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Ichigo's thought-speech

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

* * *

Jiraiya face-vaulted again. "You little brat! I'm being serious here and you just want food?" He chuckled… "Deal. As to making up for my absence…I've got a few tricks to teach you. By the time the last exam comes around in three weeks…you'll be ready to take on the examiners, much less the applicants." He grinned as Naruto's face lit up.

* * *

"All of you will fight in one-on-one matches this round. Your opponents are shown on this chart." The exam proctor held up a sheet of paper and let each of the twelve standing there view it. Naruto nodded. His match was last…which gave him time to analyze his potential opponents' skills.

* * *

Kataki Meitaki Vs. Temari of the Sand  
Acura Kai Vs. Shino Aburame  
Gaara of the Sand Vs Tenten  
Shikamaru Nara Vs. Rock Lee  
Neji Hyuuga Vs. Hinata Hyuuga  
Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

"The first match will be Kataki Meitaki versus Temari of the Sand."

Naruto looked up at the stands. Sakura waved down to him from the stands, and he recognized a few other faces: Iruka, Kakashi…Ino and Chouji…Jiraiya was even there.

"Will everyone but the two fighters please leave the arena."

Naruto turned to walk away, shooting Kataki a final look of encouragement. The demon shape-shifter just grinned.

_Don't go overboard. _

**I won't, kid. Might not need to. That girl is terrified of me.**

It was true. Temari was glancing nervously between Kataki and her brother, Gaara. It made sense. Temari had seen Kataki's real form…but apparently was smart enough not to say anything and risk angering the demon, probably due to years of self-preservation with Gaara.

_Good Luck._

Kataki dropped into a stance unfamiliar to everyone but her own team as Temari put her fan in front of her.

As soon as everyone was clear, the fight started. Temari seemed to have accepted her fate as the loser, but didn't let that stop her from fighting. She cut straight to the point, opening her fan and releasing a storm of wind across the arena. Kataki growled and quickly summoning a number of shadow clones that formed up in front of her. The clones were blown back as the wind sliced into them, dispelling them quickly, but letting Kataki herself stick to the ground with her chakra and only suffer minor cuts from the wind. As she made her next move, the slices were already starting to heal. She raised an arm and a red bow began forming on it, the arrow manifesting as she drew back her other arm. Temari drew back her fan for another attack, and both released the attacks at the same moment. The speed difference was astounding. Kataki's arrow screamed through the air, striking the handle of Temari's fan as Kataki herself put a hand to the ground and summoning a half dome of earth well before the wind reached her. When the half-dome collapsed, Kataki was unharmed, and Temari's fan was ruined. The Sand Kunoichi paled. "I'm done…I surrender."

The exam proctor stepped in quickly. "Winner…Kataki Meitaki."

It was a ridiculously short match. Temari could have certainly done more, but…she hadn't even really tried.

Both Kunoichi left the arena, and Kataki headed straight over to Naruto with a grin. "I told you that wouldn't last long."

Gaara, in the corner, was silent, though his expression was growing increasingly angrier. Some of the Konoha shinobi were less quiet. Tenten smiled broadly. "Way to go, Kataki! First win for Konoha!" The supposedly older kunoichi gave Kataki a hive five as Kiba slapped her on the back. "Awesome job. At least someone from your team will make it into the next round." He smirked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned back, not rising to the veiled strike at his skill. He'd show what he could do in the match, no need to brag about it ahead of time.

"Acura Kai, Shino Aburame, please come to the arena."

The white clothed boy in the corner moved suddenly. Most of them didn't even notice, until they saw him in the center of the arena a moment later. Shino walked down slowly.

Naruto looked at the sleepless one-tail jinchuuriki nervously. The look in his eyes was one of pure bloodlust, directed at the brown haired weapon's mistress beside Kataki.

Naruto put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Tenten…I need to talk to you before your match, please." Tenten noticed how serious Naruto looked and nodded. "Alright…"

Naruto and Tenten walked off to the side away from the rest of the group. "You're fighting Gaara next…You need to be careful."

Tenten laughed. "I can take care of myself, don't worry ab…"

Naruto shook his head and interrupted. "You don't understand…this guy…he's not normal. My team fought him during the second test…If not for a secret technique I can't tell you about, he'd have killed my whole team. He's way past anything you've probably seen and he's unstable, he'll kill you if he gets the chance. He's the one that put Sakura in the hospital. I'm not going to tell you to quit now…I know you probably wouldn't listen anyway…but just…be careful…If he gets you in a situation you know you can't win, don't hesitate, just quit before he goes after you to kill. If you still want to fight him…He uses Sand as a weapon and as a shield, he stores it in that gourd. He'll try to crush you with it if he can."

Tenten looked at Naruto with amazement. This was nothing like the prankster she'd heard about Naruto being. "Why are you telling me this? You hardly know me."

"I consider all my comrades friends until they show they aren't worth that friendship. And I don't want to let any of my friends to die."

Tenten nodded. "Well…thank you, Naruto…I'll keep it in mind."

Naruto turned back to watch the fight. Shino had arrived, and the other boy, Acura Kai, was waiting. Neither of them took an obvious battle stance, but each merely nodded politely toward their opponent before the battle began. Kai silently went into several hand signs as Shino raised his hands and released a swarm of bugs into the air. Kai merely smirked at the notably older Genin. He didn't move, and the crowd seemed puzzled as the insects surrounded and closed in around him. Disappointed shouts broke the silence, and Naruto himself raised an eyebrow.

He didn't know much about Shino's abilities, just that he was an Aburame and that that clan used insects to fight, but he knew that if Shino attacked with the swarm, they were probably dangerous in some way, so for the Mist nin to simply stand there as they engulfed him…either he had a defense he was supremely confident in, or…he knew something Naruto didn't about Shino, or about the insects.

The cloud of insects compressed, forming a very human shape where Kai had been, but a moment later they began falling to the ground in droves. "It is…unwise…to continue having your insects absorb my chakra, Aburame."

Shino raised an eyebrow behind his glasses and the insects began to pull back, surrounding the area over Shino's head

Kai grinned…and then practically vanished from sight for all but the few ninja present with the best perception. Naruto hardly saw him move, and suddenly Shino was flying from a kick to the jaw, and then driven into the ground by an elbow to the stomach. Most of the Genin were wide-eyed at the display of speed. Gaara of course, was more or less ignoring the spectacle, but otherwise, only Rock Lee's reaction was different than the rest. He looked at Kai with a mixture of amazement and…was it disappointment?

The final blow came in the form of Kai drawing a kunai and driving it into the ground beside Shino's head, then putting his foot against the Aburame's throat. "If you don't want me to kill him, I'd call this fight."

The proctor raised an eyebrow and looked at Shino on the ground. The boy's sunglasses were cracked, but somehow still in place, so he couldn't see his reaction or even if he was still conscious, but…he didn't seem to be moving. "Winner…" He paused, giving Shino a chance to react if he was in fact still in the fight. "Acura Kai!"

Kai was back in the waiting area a few seconds later, having run straight up the wall in a flash. This time Naruto was able to follow his movement…albeit barely. The boy leaned against the wall opposite Gaara.

_He's dangerous…we should keep an eye on him…He hardly even tried in that fight…_

**I agree…his chakra is strange…I can't tell quite how, but…whatever it is, it's the reason those insects collapsed. **

Shino stood back up and cracked his neck, walking calmly out of the arena and up to the stands without a word.

Gaara turned toward the exit quietly, shooting a bloodthirsty look at Naruto and Kataki as he passed to walk slowly down to the arena. Tenten followed him after a moment's hesitation.

**I think you made her nervous.**

_Good, maybe she'll be more careful. It's one thing to risk your life in a war, or on a mission…but such a huge risk for such a small chance of reward is foolish. Gaara…he's in a whole different league._

**You beat him. **

_Because of you. No one else at this level would have been able to fight that thing head on without your power, and without your chakra I couldn't have summoned enough rain to make a difference._

**Point taken, kid…but look. They are about to start.**

Naruto glanced toward the arena and saw Kataki was right. Tenten opened with a barrage of weapons, and Gaara didn't so much as flinch as his sand effortlessly blocked every last blade and weapon.

Tentens next barrage went no better, and the third, which included numerous explosives, created a cloud of smoke around the sand jinchuuriki. When it cleared, he still stood there, unharmed. Naruto scowled.

_Doesn't she have any other attacks?_

It seemed nothing she had could pierce the sand shielding Gaara.

_I knew this would happen._

Naruto looked around. The proctor was watching the match with a look of boredom.

Gaara seemed calm compared to how he'd been when fighting Naruto. Perhaps because Tenten had been unable to touch him…Then Naruto saw the sand start to move again.

It reached out to wrap around Tenten, who barely evaded the attack, but then swung back around, slamming into her like a fist, throwing her like a ragdoll across the arena's dirt floor.

Her teammates reactions couldn't have been more opposite. Neji looked on with stoic silence, while Rock Lee looked ready to jump into the fight in defense of the Kunoichi Weapon's mistress.

As the sand began to close in around her, the proctor interrupted. "Enough! This fight is over. Winner…Gaara of the Sand."

The sand didn't stop its advance, but someone else interfered…Or actually several someone's at once.

In total three people moved to intercept the moving sands…Two of them weren't much of a surprise. Gai himself had picked Tenten up and pulled her away from the sand. Rock Lee moved just a split second behind his Sensei. The third though, caught everyone in the stadium by surprise, as they hadn't even seen him move at first. It wasn't until the sand rushing toward the two green spandex-wearing nin suddenly collapsed to the ground that everyone saw the white, now dirty, jumpsuit of Acura Kai. He didn't seem to have done anything but stand in the path of the sand. As he began to walk away, he shot a look to Gaara. "That was unnecessary, Sabaku no Gaara. You have already won."

As he left the arena, Gaara looked at him in fury, but his sand wasn't moving. Neji narrowed his eyes at the white-clad Genin, his Byakugan active.

Naruto frowned. "What did he do?"

"N…Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to see Hinata had also seen the ending of the fight with her Byakugan. "Hinata? Did you see what just happened?"

She nodded silently. "I haven't seen anything like this before…His chakra appears like pure blackness…my Byakugan can't see through it. I don't know what happened, really, but there was a cloud of his chakra that filled the sand, and then it just vanished…" She looked down.

Neji scowled. "He nullified the Suna Nin's chakra, Hinata-sama."

"What? How is that even possible?" Kiba growled.

"His chakra is unique. He appears to be able to create chakra that cancels out normal chakra on contact. The Aburame's insects met a similar fate." Neji went silent again.

Shikamaru was the only one to stay out of the conversation, merely watching the arena with lazy disinterest.

As Tenten was carried away, everyone but the proctor cleared the arena, except for Rock Lee. "The next match is Shikamaru Nara versus Rock Lee."

Shikamaru mumbled something about this being troublesome before heading down to the arena.

The fight started with Rock Lee doing stretches as Shikamaru merely watched. A second later Lee posed with his thumb up, shouted something about youth and how if he couldn't win, he would carry a boulder around Konoha some ungodly number of times, then vanished in a flash of speed. He wasn't as fast as Kai had been, but most of the Genin still had trouble following his movements. Shikamaru never had a chance to react. A spinning kick knocked him to the ground, and he landed hard, scowling. Rock Lee knocked the lazy Chuunin hopeful all around the arena for a few seconds, before suddenly something happened. Just before one of his kicks landed, Lee suddenly froze and then stood straight directly in front of Shikamaru. The other Genin had his hands clasped into a seal, but only a few people present knew what had actually happened…most of them being Shikamaru's teammates in the stands.

Rock Lee took a step forward as Shikamaru did and the two stood face to face for a second before Shikamaru reached down and drew a kunai from his hip. Lee mimicked the action, but his hands clasped at empty air. Shikamaru raised the kunai and pressed it lightly against Lee's neck, and again, the action was mimicked, but without an actual blade present. The implication was obvious, but Lee seemed determined. His face was stony compared to usual, and the two seemed locked in a stalemate a moment. To the audience, it seemed Lee was deciding whether to surrender.

Shikamaru's hand wavered along with Lee's as Lee slowly began to pull back, gritting his teeth as Lee tried to physically overpower his Shadow. Nothing else happened for several seconds as Shikamaru's arm tried to move back closer to its target. This struggle continued for a short while before Shikamaru broke the silent standoff. "I give up."

A roar of confusion went through the crowd.

"I can't overpower him in time; I'd just exhaust myself and run out of chakra."

The proctor raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well…Winner, Rock Lee! The next fight will be…Hinata Hyuuga versus Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji turned to walk away with a scowl as the previous combatants cleared the arena.

Hinata started to follow, but Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata…Please don't fight him."

Hinata was silent. She pulled gently away and walked toward the arena.

* * *

"Begin the match!"

"Before we begin, Hinata-sama, I'd like to say something." Neji was stony-faced as he looked at his slightly younger cousin. "You make a poor shinobi. You should quit now."

Naruto gaped.

_What the hell?_

His confusion turned first to relief, and then to anger as Neji kept going, talking about Hinata being too kindhearted for a Shinobi's life, but then belittling her when she denied his claims that she'd only entered to help her teammates.

_Arrogant jackass…Belittling his own cousin like that? _

**Get used to it Kid. You're a ninja, Psychological warfare is just another tool.**

_Bullshit. You know as well as I do that he's not using psychological warfare or even just trash talk. He's an ass. Hinata's a fellow leaf shinobi and she already has confidence issues…More than that, they're related. This isn't the same kind of stakes as a real mission, so don't give me that "whatever gets the job done" crap. It's not going to help him in the fight, it's just hurting her outside of it._

**I don't know about that kid. She's about to break down and he'll win easily if she won't even fight.**

Naruto scowled. Sure, she wasn't very competent as a ninja right now because of her confidence issues, but so what? Sakura'd been worse, and she turned around…and honestly, he'd been pathetic before that night too…people could change.

"You cannot change your…" Neji's speech about destiny and fate was interrupted by a loud shout from the stands.

"Bullshit!" Naruto was fuming.

Neji didn't turn around. He could see who it was with his Byakugan. He did scowl and stopped talking for a moment. Naruto took advantage of that. "Kick this smug, arrogant jerk's ass for me, Hinata. Show him that people can change for the better!"

Hinata looked at Naruto with an unrecognizable expression. "Naruto-kun…"

Then suddenly, her expression changed, and grew harder…more determined.

Neji scowled. "So…you won't forfeit? Then I'm not responsible for what happens next…"

Hinata's eyes closed briefly before they opened, her Byakugan active, and a second later the fight began.

The crowds watched with rapt attention as they exchanged blows. Naruto grinned. Hinata was winning!

At least he thought so. When Neji drove a palm into her chest and she began coughing up blood, he thought differently. "What happened? She's been landing her hits perfectly, hasn't she? Why isn't he hurt?"

Neji stuck again as Hinata tried to retaliate, and then grabbed her arm, shoving up the sleeve to reveal dark marks all around her arm. Rock Lee explained the basics of Neji's abilities to the onlookers in the contestants box, and the fight continued with Neji striking Hinata hard enough to knock her down.

Naruto grimaced as the two exchanged words again, and Hinata struggled back to her feet. It didn't last long as she stumbled forward again, coughing.

The rest of the fight was just postponing the inevitable, as Hinata stood again and again to strike at her older cousin.

As Hinata stood back up again, she looked at Neji as he made some claim about destiny and suffering. Hinata said one line in return, and the match effectively ended right then.

"The one truly lost and suffering here is you."

Neji rushed Hinata in anger, and four people stepped in to stop him, ending the match. Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and the exam proctor were suddenly all there restraining him. "That's enough." The proctor looked at Neji.

Hinata lurched and collapsed. The medics were already rushing into the arena. Naruto swore. Neji simply turned to walk away. Naruto glared at him as he entered the contestants' waiting area. "You were aiming to kill with that last shot." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Neji didn't answer. Kiba growled. Both he and Naruto looked ready to jump him.

"I'm going to kick your ass, you smug bastard." Naruto threatened.

Neji seemed unworried, even as Kiba made a similar threat. Both moved toward him…but someone blocked their way. Rock Lee's green spandex quickly made it obvious who had moved into the way. "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, I understand, but the fighting should occur in the matches." He continued. "Whether a loser can defeat a genius through the power of hard work will be something to look forward to in the next round…but his opponent might be me. Even if it's one of you though, there will be no hard feelings."

Naruto's growl almost matched Kiba's own. "Alright…fine." He looked from rock lee to Neji. "I'll just have to kick your ass later."

"First you have to beat me, and that's not going to happen. But don't worry, I'll beat him for you." Kiba snarled, but then seemed to calm. "Or he could be up against that Sand kid…" He got quiet. "…and that's a fate I wouldn't even wish on him."

"The next match will be Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba. Please come to the arena."

Kiba's face became a grin. "It's like we've already won this match, eh, Akamaru?"

Naruto smirked. "Don't get too overconfident…we'll see who wins when the match is over…"

The two walked down to the arena and faced off. "Ready….Begin!"

* * *

No excuses, I'm sorry, I'm just having less free-time than I used to and when I do have it I don't always want to spend it writing.

Next chapter will include Naruto's first match as well as some other events that occur between rounds that I think will prove to be interesting. I MIGHT start the second round next chapter, but at the very least it will start in the chapter after that. Chapter 16 should include the whole second round and then Chapter 17 will start the third round before moving on to the rest of the storyline.

As always, Read and Review.


	15. The Preparations

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Ichigo's thought-speech

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

Introductions of new summons will be getting less elaborate as the story goes on, partially for story purposes (to keep the story moving) and partially because as it gets more commonplace repeated introductions will become boring quickly.

* * *

"The next match will be Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba. Please come to the arena."

Kiba's face became a grin. "It's like we've already won this match, eh, Akamaru?"

Naruto smirked. "Don't get too overconfident…we'll see who wins when the match is over…"

The two walked down to the arena and faced off. "Ready….Begin!"

* * *

Naruto dodged sideways as a clawed hand missed his face by inches. He barely leapt out of the way as a second attack grazed his back from his second attacker. Kiba had quickly brought out his better techniques when Naruto showed he could keep up with the dog-user's taijutsu, and Akamaru had become an identical clone of him and they'd begun attacking together.

Kiba tossed a smoke bomb and Naruto scowled. He couldn't see the boy…but his other senses were better than most since releasing kyuubi's chakra, even if not so good as Kiba's own. He listened and reacted, driving a fist into the stomach of the Inuzuka, or maybe his dog, Naruto couldn't tell them apart. Whichever it was, he fell back hard, sliding across the ground on his back.

The smoke began to clear as another attack came, but this time Naruto wasn't quite prepared. Kiba's claws cut deep into his shoulder as he tried to evade, and for a moment Naruto contemplated drawing his Zanpakutou, as he delivered a spinning kick to where Kiba had been a second before.

_No…not against Kiba. I'll not be responsible for killing him, even if it means I lose this match. He's a good guy, If maybe a little arrogant._

He was brought out of his contemplation by Kiba's next attack. Whoever he'd hit had apparently not been hurt too badly, because they were both back up. "Piercing Fang!"

_What?_

Naruto didn't know precisely how to react as two living tornadoes of fangs and teeth suddenly rushed him. He leapt sideways but couldn't quite avoid the attack and it threw him to the ground, battering him pretty badly. He climbed back to his feet as Kiba and Akamaru landed on opposite sides of him.

"Fine…I'll get serious."

Ignoring the pain from his rapidly healing cuts, he put his hands together and went through several seals. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly the arena was a lot more crowded. About 50 clones of Naruto surrounded Kiba and Akamaru, and the real one wasn't even distinguishable. Kiba growled and murmurs of confusion rippled through the crowd. Sakura heard Ino mutter something about a trick nearby.

"It's not a trick, Ino. They are real shadow clones. You shouldn't underestimate Naruto, he's really powerful."

Ino didn't answer, her glare serving as answer enough.

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru leapt into the air and performed their spinning again yet again, devastating the clones as they tore through them like tissue paper…but they couldn't find the real one…

Naruto grinned. "Wind Release: Wind Bullet Technique!"

Two dozen dense balls of wind suddenly rained down upon the pair as half the clones leapt skyward and used the powerful wind technique. When the dust settled both were unconscious amidst small craters in the dirt.

Naruto looked at the proctor, who nodded. "Winner…Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto smirked as he walked away from the arena toward the stands, but he was stopped as the Exam proctor put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

"Will the winners of all first round matches please enter the arena."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He'd honestly forgotten there were no more matches in this round in the buzz surrounding his win.

_What's this about, I wonder?_

**I don't know, kid, but we'll find out.**

As the other five winners walked out and formed a line beside him, Naruto looked between the faces that were left.

Rock Lee…Naruto didn't know much about him, just that he was very fast, and quite strong as well…he seemed to have some sort of…issues…with his teammate Neji…

Hyuuga Neji…the egotistical prick who believed everything was fated to happen as it did and no one could possibly better themselves through hard work alone. He used his Byakugan to see things no one without it could see (perhaps such as why kids love cinnamon toast crunch?), and his Jyuken to cripple or kill his opponents without obvious physical damage.

Acura Kai…of everyone there, Naruto knew the least about him…he was fast, possibly faster than Rock Lee…Naruto hadn't seen him use any true ninjutsu, just that chakra cloud…but that was pretty devastating in and of itself…

Gaara…the sand village jinchuuriki who held the one tailed bijuu…possibly the most dangerous opponent there, except possibly Kai. He hoped he wouldn't have to face the boy again in this tournament…he'd have to draw on too much power to win, and there could be…consequences…

Finally there was Kataki. She wouldn't be able to transform in her fight, nor use too much of her demon chakra, but she was effectively immortal so long as Naruto was alive, and so long as she kept one shadow clone one the field she could explain it away as a bloodline ability without revealing her connection to the Kyuubi and Naruto.

The Hokage was speaking now, not the proctor, and Naruto paused his thoughts to listen. "As Shinobi, there will be times when you are unprepared for the enemies you face, times when you have no warning of who you could be up against or what they can do. This first round gave you a small glimpse of that experience and you all came out on top. The second round will test you when you do know what to expect. A ninja must be able to make quick plans and battlefield tactics in unfamiliar situations. But a leader must also know how to make an informed strategy. The second round will take place tomorrow morning, and you will all know exactly who you will face. Use this short break to plan your strategy and rest yourselves for your next fight."

The proctor stepped forward again and cleared his throat. "There will be three one on one matches in the second round. The only rules on the matches are that there is to be no outside interference. Summonings, animal partners, and any weapons that can be sealed away or carried in are acceptable. As in the last round, If I think the match is over, I will call it and the match will be ended. Now…"

He looked at a sheet of paper. "The first match of the next round will be Gaara of the Sand versus Kataki Meitaki. The second match will be between Rock Lee and Acura Kai. The third match will be Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji." He motioned to each fighter as he called their name. "All of you be back here at the same time tomorrow."

Naruto scowled. "Neji…" He muttered.

**Looks like you'll get your chance after all, kid.

* * *

**

It wasn't even midday as Naruto left the arena. He had almost 24 hours to rest, plan, and practice before his next match. He wasn't really worried about Neji…maybe it was a little egotistical, but he truly felt the Hyuuga branch member would be an easy victory for him…

So, as he left the arena, he had other things on his mind…such as perfecting his summoning technique. His first stop was his team's private training ground, where he opened one of his scrolls for the Spirit summoning technique. He had an idea he wanted to try, but first he needed to be able to target individuals. Now that he could send people back at will, he could attempt the summoning without worrying about causing any real problems for his targets.

He laid out a scroll and began.

He would try to perfect his control a single step at a time…first he'd try to target a dimension, and when he was confident he could do that consistently (remember he's only done it once so far) he would move on to targeting a single person, or perhaps trying to target certain qualities of people.

Naruto had a headache. Things hadn't gone quite how he expected, and dealing with all the summons, even one at a time, was frustrating. When he'd tried to target a dimension he got it right every time…at least he did once he chose the right dimension: By targeting what he'd decided to call Mutant-verse, he could expect most people to recognize at least some of that world's unique properties, things he'd learned about from talking with Gambit: The X-Men, Charles Xavier, mutants, and the world's unique history…he'd managed to summon a few people from the mutant-verse without any that were helpful to him, so he hadn't even tried to strike any deals with any of them, instead he'd just allowed them to return home after a few minutes of explanation and discussion, sometimes argument.

Every time he switched to trying to summon Gambit himself though, everything went wrong. He was getting seemingly random results from other worlds.

The first was some bushy-haired teenage girl who called herself a witch…that one had blathered on about some magical theorem making his claim impossible until he'd decided to just tell her it was a dream and sent her home. He doubted she believed that either, but she'd been stubborn and kindof a know-it-all, so he'd given up on arguing with her about it.

Another summon that stood out was a man who was actually from the mutant-verse, though he hadn't had any abilities himself. He was a wealthy businessman named Tony Stark, and apparently in his own world he had created a suit of armor that he used to fight. It was interesting, but not practical for Naruto's situation, and besides, he'd had nothing to offer the man in exchange for his help.

The first summoned person he thought could be even somewhat helpful to him was a pale-skinned girl wearing a dark leotard and cloak who said her name was Raven.

He'd talked with her at length about the situation before she really told him anything about herself. She belonged to a superhero crime-fighting team called the Teen Titans, and she had magic powers that mostly involved energy constructs.

In the end, she'd said that she didn't feel she could teach him anything useful in a reasonable time, but she agreed to stay and help him for a little while once he'd explained his situation…He still didn't know her motivations, but Kyuubi seemed to have figured it out, and didn't seem worried…so he let it go. Her reasons could stay her own.

It was fairly late in the afternoon, but not yet dark, when Naruto sat down for his first real break of the day, with Kataki, Ichigo, and Raven all around the slightly damaged area he'd been performing each summon. One of the summons from the mutant-verse had attacked him when he'd summoned his body, and actually managed to get a little damage in with some kind of claws that grew from his fingernails before Naruto could send him away.

Now though, Raven was floating in place, meditating. Kataki and Ichigo were sparring, and Naruto himself was resting.

Kataki and Ichigo stopped their sparring as Naruto leaned against a tree.

"I can't keep this up much longer…If I'm going to fight tomorrow I've got maybe four more of these summonings left…then I'll be too exhausted to keep going without draining myself completely."

Kataki frowned. "You haven't told me what you are trying to do yet, you know. What is your goal? I know you want to increase your control over the summoning, but why the rush now?"

Naruto shook his head. "I had an idea about something…You remember what I wanted to do when I originally made this technique, right?"

"Of course…A summoning that would bring a target to you from a great distance. It would be an ideal assassination or kidnapping technique…I don't think you realized it's full potential back then though…So that's what you are trying to do? You haven't tried summoning within our dimension yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't, but that's not the first thing I want to try…I have something that might be able to help Gaara…"

Kataki paled. "You're not going to try to extract…"

"No, not exactly…What you did with Ichigo gave me the idea. If you were in the same mind, could you suppress the Ichibi's mind like you did with his Hollow?"

Kataki frowned. "Maybe, but…you'd have to have Shukaku in your mind, and we don't have a way to undo it even if you can modify the seals to match with a demon summoning…It would be a great risk…Shukaku isn't that strong on his own compared to me, but given the circumstances…All this activity tires both our minds. Shukaku could try to take over when we are tired…but there's another problem. A demon's chakra is tied to their soul and their body. When the body is destroyed or sealed, half the chakra goes with it. The other half is what is sealed into a jinchuuriki…If you pull the Ichibi's soul out of Gaara, the loss of it's power will kill him."

"That's why I only plan to take the mind."

Kataki started to say something, then stopped. "That…might work. If he's not burdened by the Ichibi's influence he could live a mostly normal life once he's repaired the damage to his own mind…He'd probably be stronger than he is now with access to Ichibi's full chakra but while keeping his own mind."

Naruto nodded, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "There's another possibility…something Jiraiya said made me think of it…though I think it was an accident on his part. This technique...do you think it could be used for…" Naruto paused. "…resurrection?"

There was a flash of what Naruto would have sworn was fear in Kataki's eye's, before it vanished. "Be careful, kid…you may step into something you don't want to have to deal with. There is no fundamental difference between a dead soul and a living soul, so the summoning should work…but you are talking about connecting your mind to the domain of Shinigami himself…and he makes me look like a kit by comparison…"

Naruto frowned. "It's been done before…I know at least limited resurrection was mentioned in the forbidden scroll where I first learned about summoning and shadow clones."

"Yes, many shinobi have tried to resurrect the fallen, by varying methods, some temporary, some permanent…but most times, those that do so offer something to appease Shinigami…a sacrifice, for example. Others have sworn themselves to his service, a sort of blood pact with him, something that has been done with many deities over time… Those that do not sometimes get lucky and manage to escape angering Shinigami, for whatever reason…but other times they do not…."

Naruto was still frowning…"I see…"

"What are you thinking, kid? What's this idea?

"When a Jinchuuriki dies…"

Kataki interrupted. "Their Bijuu is killed, their spirit and mind are sent to the demon realm…"

"And if that jinchuuriki was resurrected?"

Kataki's eyes widened…"You're serious about this, aren't you? Yes, that would work, but...as I said, Shinigami does not take well to those who steal souls from his domain. Either way you do this, there's a huge risk to yourself…But there could be another way…"

Naruto looked at Kataki with curiosity.

"You'll still need to get better at the summoning…"

"Well?" Naruto looked at Kataki anxiously.

"Even the most skilled summoner rarely knows all of his potential summons personally…but he can still summon what he needs even if he's never met that summon animal before. I see no reason you shouldn't be able to eventually search, if only subconsciously, for someone who has a power that could help you."

Naruto looked thoughtful… "What I need ideally is someone who can extract the demon's soul without harming Gaara…"

"They'd have to be able to separate Shukaku's mind and soul from his chakra…"

Naruto nods. "Alright…that decides it…I'll try to find someone who can help…"

Naruto looked down at the unrolled scroll at his feet. He'd try increasing his control first…then he'd move on to trying to find someone to help Gaara.

He closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted to do: He tried to get slightly more specific, giving another condition on top of "Mutant-verse": He searched mentally for a target who was a mutant.

* * *

A few moments later, That's exactly what stood in front of him in his mind. A girl, probably in her late teens, wearing dark clothes, her hair brown with a white streak, and her hands covered by black gloves.

"Hi…My name's Naruto. I know you are probably wondering what is happening, but I promise I mean you no harm…Just let me explain what's going on and then if you still want to, I will send you home, no conditions, and no time will have passed."

The girl had started to pull one of her gloves off when she saw Naruto, but she paused as he started talking. "…alright…"

"This may be hard to believe…then again, given where I think you come from, maybe not…but you are inside my mindscape, in my dimension, which is a different one from your own. I'm a ninja, and I used what's called a summoning technique to bring you here because I'm looking for people who can help me get stronger…people to help me fight. I won't force you to help, and I don't know for sure if I can offer you anything in return, but if there is any way I can help you using any of the abilities I have available to me or any of the knowledge I've gained from my other summonings, I'll gladly do what I can in exchange for the inconvenience of helping me."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but I'm willing to do what is necessary to prove it if I can."

She finished removing her glove. "Let me touch you."

Now it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have powers…I can absorb memories." She didn't elaborate. "…but it isn't pleasant…"

"Fine. Do it, I'll be fine." Naruto nodded and she approached and put her hand against his skin at the cheek. For a short moment nothing happened, but then Naruto felt it. He gasped as his energy was drained from him and his eye's fluttered. As his vision started to go black, he heard a voice…

**Naruto!**

…before he passed out.

* * *

Naruto had never been knocked out while inside his mindscape before…So even had he been thinking clearly he wouldn't have known what to expect. When he opened his eyes it was to see the training ground where he'd been, and the sun was noticeably lower in the sky as he sat up.

Raven and Ichigo were both there, and Raven was still meditating. Ichigo seemed to be training on his own.

**Naruto.**

_What happened?_

**You passed out…and there's something strange about this girl. She drained some of your energy and seems to have duplicated your powers. She's not trying anything though…but I don't think she expected things to happen quite the way they did.

* * *

**

Naruto was back in the mindscape and standing in front of the girl. "What happened."

The girl looked like she had a headache. "My power can absorb abilities and memories. That's the first time it's ever knocked me out too."

"Demon chakra…" Kataki was standing off to one side. "I think you absorbed too much Demon Chakra and you couldn't handle the power at first. I felt the drain and I think your power tried to imitate every aspect of Naruto's powers at once and it was too much."

Naruto frowned. "You didn't tell me about absorbing abilities…but I suppose I understand. Did you get what you needed? Do you believe me now?"

The girl nodded. "Yes…I believe you…"

"I don't believe I've gotten your name yet." Naruto grinned.

The girl paused. "You can call me Rogue."

* * *

Rogue and Naruto talked for a while about her life, including how she knew Gambit. She explained many aspects of her abilities to Naruto, including her biggest problem with them: Her inability to touch anyone without possibly killing them.

So Naruto set out to find a solution. He didn't know if he could do anything for her yet, but if he had a chance to do it, he would…

Rogue agreed to stay with him for a few days…she was desperate enough to find a solution that even the vague hope that this strange ninja who'd pulled her out of her dimension might find a solution was enough for any minor inconveniences she might suffer for the next few days.

Naruto let Rogue take a shadow clone, and turned back to another scroll. He wanted to try one more summoning tonight before he rested for his match. He wanted to try to find a solution to Gaara's problem first…hopefully before Kataki's match tomorrow.

* * *

_Another woman? _

Naruto wondered idly. He hadn't yet spoken to her, but…already he had a strange feeling. She gave him the creeps, to be honest…

Her eyes were rimmed with black. Her outfit was almost entirely skintight and black, save a white, bonelike armor that covered her shoulders and breasts, and a few weblike ribs that surrounded her chest. A two long pieces of fabric hung from her waist, almost like a cape split down the middle, behind her legs, and the front half of each was white. A high black conical collar rose to above her dark lips and her long pale white hair fell down to her waist or farther.

She had a strange look, she didn't seem at all concerned with her situation. Either she was supremely self-confident, very trusting, or else simply didn't care what happened. She didn't look the trusting type. "Where have you brought me?"

Naruto answered almost immediately. His explanation had become routine. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You are inside my mindscape." He then proceeded to give the same now tired speech he'd given to the last few tries.

The woman's eyes were filled with anger. "I serve Arachnos, and no other. I will not serve some foolish child."

The black tentacles that rose from the ground streaked toward Naruto. "You can't h…" He was cut off as the dark constructs reached him and one closed around his throat, cutting off his air.

_Shit. _

The others were on her in an instant, and she barely tried to avoid any of their efforts.

Rogues hand reached the woman's face quickly and both of them froze up. When rogue stepped back, the tentacles withdrew, and the newcomer collapsed to the ground.

"…the hell just happened?" Naruto looked at the now unconscious summon. "No one's been able to do that before…"

"She manipulates souls. She's in her element here, not even you could disable her powers…" Rogue frowned. "She's also…a ghost. She has no material body even in her own world…and I don't think I was able to absorb her abilities…"

"Souls…" Naruto eyes lit up. "Rogue…you know my mind and now you know hers…what can I say to convince her to help me. What can I offer? There must be something…"

Rogue paused, probably sorting through her new memories mentally. "Well…"

* * *

That's chapter 15. I know it took me ages to get it posted. Sorry. Real Life has priority over even the coolest of fanfiction fantasy worlds.

As always, Read and Review.


	16. The Final Rounds

The Many Minds of Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows, books, movies (Etc. Etc.) that you may or may not associate with this fan fiction. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, now would I?

**Kyuubi's thought-speech**

Ichigo's thought-speech

_**Raven's thought-speech**_

**Rogue's thought speech**

_**Other thought speech**_

_Thoughts_

(Author/Narrator Commentary)

* * *

Introductions of new summons will be getting less elaborate as the story goes on, partially for story purposes (to keep the story moving) and partially because as it gets more commonplace repeated introductions will become boring quickly.

* * *

"Souls…" Naruto eyes lit up. "Rogue…you know my mind and now you know hers…what can I say to convince her to help me. What can I offer? There must be something…"

Rogue paused, probably sorting through her new memories mentally. "Well…"

The red-haired jinchuuriki was already in the arena when Kataki entered. His eyes were as bloodthirsty as ever.

"Begin!"

Gaara's sand streamed from his gourd. "Mother…"

Kataki scowled and prepared herself, her clone body flooding with powerful demonic chakra…without changing her appearance.

**Now?**

_Go Ahead._

Kataki dodged the first wave of sand by leaping up and backwards, landing and sticking to the wall. Her body froze up for a moment, and an uncharacteristically malevolent look took over her face.

Her hands extended toward the jinchuuriki and a wave of dark strands, black tentacles, erupted from the ground toward him. The sand retreated from Kataki to block the attack and formed a sphere around the boy…and the tentacles enveloped that, twisting and wrapping around it to probe for a way through the defense.

For a while, nothing seemed to happen…but then first one, followed by another, and another, tentacle found their way through the sand sphere. The sand collapsed slowly around the boy as the blackness wrapped around his body, and he began to scream. The scream was one of what seemed to be terrible pain…but it didn't last long. The tentacles began to retract, and with them some black, vaguely animalistic shape with a single tail, retracting back into the dark void they came out of. Gaara sank to his knees, his eyes wide.

"Mother…" He seemed mad with panic for the moment. "Mother…." His eyes shifted, looking toward Kataki…"You…YOU TOOK MOTHER FROM ME!" His eyes were filled with more rage and thirst for blood than ever, and his sand rose suddenly, rushing toward Kataki like a spear of massive proportions. Kataki froze momentarily and then her hands flashed through some seals and five clones appeared, all six copies now fleeing in a different direction. The sand split, spread, seemed to multiply, new grains streaming from the ground, from all over, to expand the force of the attack. Gaara was still, but his eyes blazed with fury as the sand whipped into a storm, catching the clones and crushing them one at a time. "MOTHER! COME BACK, MOTHER!"

Kataki sprung, a feral growl escaping each of the now three copies at once as everyone looked on. They were barely keeping ahead of the sand now…each dodge closer to failure.

_Widow! Why aren't you helping her?_

_**That was not part of our arrangement, boy.**_

Damn it…

_**Your…demon…will survive, child. Or not. I don't care. I have what I wanted. Or do you plan to retract your end of the bargain?**_

Another clone was surrounded by the sand, and Naruto felt Kataki's mind switch bodies quickly.

_Fine. You don't want to help. Our deal is complete; I'll send you back after this round ends. Raven…Rogue? Can one of you do anything?_

**Nothin I can do unless I can touch him…I'm sorry.**

There was no response from Raven, but the next occurrence inside the arena answered for her.

One of the two Kataki's spun toward the sand and waved a hand, a shield of black energy surrounding her, rapidly becoming a sphere or darkness that seemed to turn the world behind it negative.

The sand crashed against the barrier, enveloping it as the real Kataki evaded the rest with complex acrobatics and taijutsu.

**This isn't working. I can't transform here.**

_I know…I'm sorry…try the rain again._

Kataki sprung to the ground just as the sphere of sand around Raven burst open, black energy hurling sand in all directions. She leapt and dropped beside Kataki, raising a dome that pushed back the sand as Kataki's hands flew through seals…and then the sand was over them and the crowd's view was obscured. The sand shifted and churned and above the two a cluster of clouds formed and began to drop rain down on them. It started as a drizzle and steadily grew.

"NO!" Gaara growled and the sand suddenly retracted, then lunged forward, forming a pointed spike that punched straight through the shield and revealed the eight clones standing in the dome. All of them were devoured by the waiting sand as Naruto and the crowd watched.

Naruto gritted his teeth as all but one of the clones was pulled entirely into the sand and crushed.

"Enough! Winner: Gaara of the Sand." The Proctor's voice carried even over the scream of battle, and again several people moved to step in. Kakashi and Gai, and Naruto himself, and the proctor all stood ready to defend Kataki from additional violence…but it was too late, as the last copy's legs were crushed by the sand. Gaara's look only calmed when Naruto's spirit bow was pointed at his face.

"Let her go now." He virtually hissed.

The Sand Jinchuuriki stared at him for a long moment as the rain faded…then the unconscious, half crushed body of Kataki fell to the ground as the sand receded.

_Kataki? _

There was no response.

_Kataki? Can you hear me?_

Two Medical nins rushed the field as Naruto dispersed the bow, and the Sand jinchuuriki stared at Naruto for a moment…before suddenly falling flat on his face.

By now the medic's had Kataki on a stretcher and were carrying her away. Kakashi followed them and a moment later so did Naruto. He knew Kataki would be fine…but he didn't know what a medic would discover about her. Fortunately, Kakashi seemed to be on top of the issue already, as Naruto overheard when he left the arena and headed to the hospital.

"-lass secret. No one but myself, Naruto, Sakura, or the Hokage himself may see her. Even for treatment. Understood?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sama." The two medics left the room and walked past Naruto

Naruto rushed inside, He didn't have much time. "Kakashi-sensei…Did they…"

"No. They examined her legs visually, but nothing in depth. She'll have to be kept isolated until she has time to recover in the eyes of everyone else. We can explain away her recovery after the exams, but if she walks out tomorrow morning then it will cause a riot. Her legs were crushed badly enough that such a quick recovery would spark a fight to possess the jutsu used to heal her. Has she ever stayed unconscious like this after an injury?"

"No, but she's never sustained an injury like this and had to remain in the body." Naruto looked concerned.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll make sure everything works out here. You should get back to the arena."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave. "I'm telling you ahead of time, Kakashi. I won't kill a fellow leaf shinobi, but Neji's going to need a hospital room when I'm through with him."

The next match seemed it was almost over when Naruto got back to his spot in the stands. Kai seemed to have not been touched, his white clothes barely even dusty, and Rock Lee was breathing heavily.

Naruto saw Gai watching in the stands, a frown on his face.

Lee paused in his attacks on the foreign ninja, and Gai shouted something Naruto wasn't quite paying attention to, and then Lee was stooping to do something with something around his ankles. When he straightened up, Naruto realized what it was: a set of training weights.

_What difference does he think that will make? He's not gonna come back just from dropping a little weight…_

Then Lees let go of the weights….and they smashed into the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust.

_What?_

Lee simply vanished. That was all there was to it. His speed was blinding, and Kai didn't get a chance to react to the first kick.

Everything after that was a blur. Every now and then the two would come into view completely for a brief moment before another burst of speed.

Kai slid back through the dirt clutching his arm. Lee slid the opposite way with his fists raised. Kai's jumpsuit was no longer spotless.

There was another burst of speed from Kai, sudden movement from Lee, and then a streak of white as Kai was thrown backward into the wall. Lee frowned, breathing heavily but seeming otherwise fine.

Kai was on his feet in an instant. "You are very strong…I…concede." The crowd went silent, and then burst into a roar. "I cannot compete with you in taijutsu…and my greatest talent lies in disabling ninjutsu, which you have thus far avoided…even were you to use ninjutsu, we would simply be forced back into a taijutsu battle. I know when I am outclassed. You were a good match for me."

The proctor looked between the two. "Winner by surrender: Rock Lee!"

Kai walked from the arena silently, heading up to the stands, but Rock Lee stayed where he was for the moment. He flashed a thumbs up to his sensei in the stands and started shouting something about youth and Naruto quickly lost interest…His face twisted into a scowl…it was time for his fight.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Hyuuga Neji. Please come down to the arena."

"I'm going to skip past the bullshit and tell you that my goal here is not winning. That's too easy. I won't kill you either, but I may make you wish that I had. My goal is nothing more or less than to break you. What you did to Hinata was inexcusable. And people call me a monster."

"Your goal is irrelevant. The outcome of this match was decided the moment you became my opponent."

Naruto's pupils were already slits…he was drawing on a large amount of sealed chakra. "That…I can agree with."

Then he moved, and not even Neji's eyes could track him. The hilt of his sword smashed into the older Genin's chest. Neji was on the ground a split second after the match began. He coughed up liquid laced with red…first blood.

Five clones surrounded Naruto and charged Neji, who was back on his feet already. His Byakugan were active, his hands ready…and he struck at the six one after another. Naruto never gave him the chance. His left hand knocked a jyuuken strike aside, a clone grabbed his wrist, his right caught the Hyuuga's other wrist…then one of the clones flipped backward, delivering a powerful kick to the underside of Neji's jaw just as his hands were released.

Before his ascent stopped Naruto…or one of his clones, no one was sure anymore…was above him, and a powerful kick struck his stomach.

Another copy was there below him, such that he landed hard on an upraised elbow.

A spinning kick sent him rolling across the ground, and the clones vanished in puffs of smoke, revealing the real Naruto from among them.

Neji was coughing as he slowly rose to his feet. Blood stained the front of his chest. "What…what are you…that chakra…"

Naruto didn't answer. "If you want to avoid this, I'll give you one chance to show your repentance. Quit now."

Neji raised his hands in his signature style. "I will never surrender to a loser like you."

Naruto charged his opponent, hurling a pair of kunai at him as he ran, before sidestepping and smashing his arm into the back of Neji's skull.

While he was drawing on this much of Kyuubi's chakra, he was simply too fast for even the Hyuuga boy to keep up with.

The whole fight lasted less than five minutes. Naruto never once struck with his blade, or used one of his borrowed techniques. For nearly five minutes, he rained blow after blow on Neji, until he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, and Rock Lee." The proctor was speaking again. "The three of you will advance to the next round. There will be a one hour break and then we will begin the final round. Many times on the battlefield, your enemy will not be one person, or you will have several sides in the same battle. To represent the nature of that type of battle, the final round will be a three way match between all of the remaining winners. You are free to leave for now. Be back here in one hour."

"No." Someone was standing in the entranceway of the arena. "Naruto!"

_Ah crap…not him…_

Naruto recognized the voice almost right away, though he hadn't heard it in a few months.

"Naruto! I'm challenging you! Get down here, Dobe! I'm going to kill you and prove that I'm the one who's supposed to be in this tournament."

"Enough." Sarutobi was on his feet. "Uchiha Sasuke. You are not a shinobi of this village. You lost your right to enter this tournament when you attacked your comrade."

"Hokage-Sama…I want to see the outcome..." The Kazekage spoke from his seat.

"What?"

"This Uchiha boy interests many of the people here…It would be intriguing to see how much he's achieved on his own…as the last of his line."

Sarutobi frowned. "I will not force one of my Genin to make such a reckless gamble…but…if Naruto wishes to accept…I will allow it."

"Done." Naruto scowled at his short-lived former teammate.

"I don't know what you think you're going to achieve. Even if you do beat me you already proved yourself to be an unfit to be a ninja, Sasuke-teme. This just makes you look like some spoiled child."

"Shut up, Dobe. I'm going to end you."

For the first time, Naruto noticed the sword strapped to Sasuke's waist.

_Interesting…_

Naruto drew his Zanpakutou. "Well. Go ahead, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke scowled and leapt toward Naruto suddenly. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Naruto easily evaded the fireballs that hurtled toward him, but was surprised to see Sasuke coming at him from an entirely different direction, sword drawn.

_He's faster than I expected._

He blocked with his own blade, then leapt back just as Sasuke did the same. The Uchiha sent a barrage of kunai toward Naruto, but none came close to hitting, as Naruto was long gone.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" The fireball came out of nowhere as Naruto finally caught on to Sasuke's trick. Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke even as another appeared above him, his sword flashing.

_A shadow clone? How did he learn…_

Then he saw his eyes…his RED eyes, complete with two tomoe.

_Damn it. _

Their blades clashed in a flurry of sparks once again and both pushed back, sliding through the dirt as they separated while still in the air.

_If he has the Sharingan now…I can't risk using anything that could reveal my secret. No spirit energy, no magic, and definitely no Shinigami powers. Nothing that he can tell isn't chakra._

Their swords clashed again as Naruto landed. He moved suddenly, faster than Sasuke could keep up with, and the so called prodigy stumbled forward from the sudden lack of force pushing back on his sword…and Naruto's own blade stabbed him in the back of the shoulder…where he vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing a chunk of wood.

Naruto froze.

It wasn't his intention to…nor was it a psychological reaction to anything. His entire body just suddenly froze up, and then he suddenly saw why.

"Kagemane no jutsu."

There was sudden shout from the crowd, an uproar not equaled in any previous match of the tournament. Eyes were narrowed, and there was shouting and whispers alike from various people.

_What?_

Damn it, Naruto…

_I was careless. _

Naruto struggled to move. Nothing happened. Sasuke stood perfectly still, save only some heavy breathing.

Naruto racked his brain looking for a way out without doing anything that would be too flashy. Nothing came to him yet…

_Why isn't he doing anything?_

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" Naruto barely registered the voice behind him before it was too late.

The roar that followed was ten times worse than that before. Naruto distinctly heard Inoichi Yamanaka shouting in the crowd…and then Sasuke's mind entered his body.

_What is this? _

_**The last technique you'll ever see, Dobe. **_

Naruto saw the shadow retract and his body began to move of its own accord.

Inside his own mind, Naruto paused…and then began laughing.

_**What the hell? Have you finally lost it, Dobe? **_

_You…have no idea how stupid that was, Teme._

_**What are you talking about?**_

**He's talking about ME. **

Inside the mindscape, Sasuke was suddenly confronted by the image of the Kyuubi itself.

The sudden rush of chakra flooding Naruto's body could be felt by everyone in the stands, and Sasuke was practically thrown back to his own mind.

Naruto's pupils were slits, and he was exuding an aura of chakra that frightened even some of the Jounin present.

He was at Sasuke's body before he had a chance to stand, and stabbed his blade through his shoulder and all the way into the ground. "Very bad idea, Teme. Now you've pissed off two of the most prominent clans in the village AND me."

Naruto removed the blade and picked Sasuke up by the throat. He felt something unusual, and he released Sasuke, suddenly realizing he had absorbed some of his energy. He'd almost forgotten about Rogue's power. He finished the match with a swift kick to his throat, putting him out of the match.

"Winner…Uzumaki Naruto." The proctor looked up at the Hokage. "We'll, um…start the hour intermission now, and give you all a chance to get ready. The final match will start in exactly one hour."

Naruto watched two medics carry Sasuke away. He figured he'd try something stupid like this again eventually…but at least he'd probably wait a while so he'd have time to train.

* * *

Naruto chose to spend most of his hour resting. Gaara was going to be a difficult fight. He'd spent most of his time since the last fight unconscious...probably a relief for him.

**_I have fulfilled my half, boy._**

_ I'll return you home after the finals. I don't have the chakra to waste right now._

**_Very well, child. But do not cross me._**

* * *

Naruto looked between his two opponents.

Gaara had a strange look in his eye. Confusion? Sorrow? Perhaps a mix…

Rock Lee's face also held an uncharacteristic expression. He was unusually stoic.

"Uzumaki…Naruto." Gaara spoke slowly.

Naruto was surprised to be addressed so calmly by the jinchuuriki of the sand.

Gaara's eyes were bloodshot, but not in his normal enraged way, instead, it was more of a look of desperation. "What did you do? Why did you do this to me?"

Sand was flowing from the gourd on his back, swirling around his feet.

"Lee, I'd take those weights off now if you haven't already." Naruto didn't even look at the green-clad Genin. He didn't want to look away from the sand shinobi threatening to go berserk at any moment.

"I am not wearing my weights, Naruto-kun." Lee answered, also without turning away from their unspoken mutual opponent, though Naruto didn't know that.

"You told her to…to take Mother! YOU DID THIS!"

The sand erupted toward the Konoha shinobi like an avalanche. Its speed seemed even greater than before.

Naruto moved left, Lee went right, away from the sand that smashed into the ground where they'd stood. His sword wouldn't help him here. Nor would his fists. He was low on chakra, at least compared to normal, he still had more than an average person…Rogue couldn't help him…Raven…could, but even what she could do was limited. Shadow clones…were just more targets to crush.

Each step he took the sand licked a little closer to his heels. Each leap only stalled the inevitable.

Then suddenly everything became clearer.

No, he didn't understand anything about the fight any better, he didn't get an epiphany. His vision literally became clearer.

_What?_

**I figured that would help.**

_What would hel…wait…_

**It's that boy you fought…I copied his eyes.**

On the outside, Naruto grinned. His movements weren't faster…but he could track every detail of the sand's movement in his field of vision…so he knew how to dodge.

Rock Lee was faster than him…for the moment. He hadn't drawn on the Kyuubi's chakra though…

The taijutsu specialist had somehow managed to reach Gaara without being caught by the sand…but the powerful kick he delivered was caught just before it struck.

_Time to make things interesting…_

Naruto skidded to a halt and a sphere of blackness surrounded him, stopping the sand long enough for him to make some preparations.

He released a large flood of chakra into his system. He felt the stinging pain as his coils overfilled and stretched, focused on preventing the visible changes as four tails of power flooded his body.

Wordlessly the sphere filled with clones, and again wordlessly that sphere shattered as the clones burst through the energy and the sand in every direction. Naruto himself leapt straight upward. Lee was back on the run.

He'd only have one shot at this…he couldn't maintain this state very long at his current level…

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

The arena became a sea of dark orange. Lee slid to a stop behind a clone as the sand seemed to hesitate.

Each clone formed the same seals. Each clone spoke the same words, as Gaara's eyes widened and he let out a scream. The sand was suddenly moving again shifting and flooding most of the arena. Clone after clone fell, but it was too little, too late.

"Suiton: Torrential Rain Technique!"

The clouds formed slowly at first, but rapidly covered the entire arena, and then the rain began to fall. The sand slowed at first, then began to collapse, a bit at a time…until there was nothing left, the sand too wet and heavy to manipulate. Naruto collapsed to his knee and the clones began to burst. He felt his coils returning to normal and the rain began to fade.

The arena was quiet. Rock Lee stood on one side, Naruto in the other, and Gaara motionless in the center. All three were soaked with rain, and none seemed to want to make the next move…

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Lee spun through the air to deliver a kick to Gaara's midsection…but was intercepted midway by the sand.

_What?_

Sand wrapped around Lee's foot where it caught him and then spun suddenly hurling him back, then hurtled toward Naruto, who didn't have enough time to react, and was slammed into the wall by a stream of dry sand.

_How…did he…_

Naruto's enhanced eyes picked up on the sand slowly streaming from the gourd.

_He…withdrew some of his sand to protect it from the rain…damn it…I…was careless again._

He struggled to his feet, tired and sore. Three fights in a row had drained his reserves almost entirely. Using so much of Kyuubi's chakra had left his body feeling stiff and sore.

He couldn't dodge the next bit of sand. It threw him across the arena floor, sliding through the dirt. He felt a sharp pain in his leg.

_Damn it…_

The sand was on him again, and it crushed him against the ground, forcing the air from his lungs and slamming him around.

He felt something in his already injured leg crack. The sand squeezed down on his chest and he felt his ribs straining, he was almost certainly bleeding internally, every joint felt like it was on fire.

Then suddenly the sand stopped squeezing, and withdrew away from him.

The sand had stopped coming for him? Or was he just confused by the pain? He didn't see any sand. He tried to stand up…the pain sent him back to his knees. His leg was broken.

He stood again, more slowly this time, putting only the tiniest bit of weight on his broken right leg.

He was definitely not mistaken…Gaara had stopped attacking him…In fact, he appeared to be completely unconscious.

Naruto…you're losing focus…concentrate…

_I'm done…I can't hope to fight lee with my leg like this…even if Gaara does stay down…_

Lee was in front of him now. Naruto stumbled again and fell, his vision wavering. The blow he was expecting didn't come. Instead, he felt an arm across his back and under one arm, pulling him to his feet. "Naruto-kun."

Lee was breathing heavily. Naruto wasn't sure what he'd done to beat Gaara, but apparently it had taken its toll. "Proctor…"

_This is it…I've lost_

"I can't continue this match. I withdraw!"

_What?_

"Eh…what?" The proctor looked at him oddly.

"It would be unyouthful of me to further harm Naruto-kun after he allowed us to defeat Gaara of the Sand! I will not continue this match!"

"You're…sure? Well…Winner by Knockout and surrender…Uzumaki Naruto!"

The last sound he heard before he blacked out completely was that of cheering.

* * *

As always, read and review! Next chapter will reveal some "tricks" Naruto hasn't revealed yet. Some of you may suspect what some of them are.


End file.
